Never Forever
by bedwardfan
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, and never returned. The Cullen's all believe Bella is dead. But she's not, Victoria changed her and the Quileute tribe has helped her survive. It's twenty years later. Will Bella forgive Edward or is too late? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I read a bunch of stories where Edward never returned and Bella was changed. In some of them Bella was way too nice (in my opinion), she is after all pretty stubborn. So that's why I wrote this. Was supposed to be a little one shot, but I am on Chapter 25.

Please R&R and I will post as soon as I can. Sorry about the typos, I know they're there, I just suck at finding them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but my lawyers are currently in negotiations with Ms. Meyers. I am hoping to at least get Rosalie out of the deal.

**Chapter 1:**

It's been twenty years since Edward left me in the forest behind Charlie's house. He said I would never see him again and I haven't. That doesn't mean I don't still love him, part of me always will. Another part of me hates him with a passion greater than my love.

It's been over nineteen years since I became a vampire. Victoria caught up to me one night; she evaded the wolves carefully planned patrols. She was going to kill me but decided her revenge would be more complete if she took away everything Edward loved about me, my smell, my frailty, my humanity.

She taunted me by saying Edward still loved me. She found the CD and photos he left under the floorboard. Her vampire smell recognized his faint odor on the only thing he left behind. She believed he was lying when he said he didn't love me anymore. A vampire Bella was the one thing he feared the most, so why not give it to him.

The wolves found me screaming in my bed. Jacob and Sam that is. Charlie had been called away to a fire on La Push, set by Victoria as a clever ruse to get him out of the house and to distract the wolves.

They took me to Jacob's house. I begged them to kill me, but Jacob refused. Sam wanted to, not out of cruelty but from compassion and his hatred of vampires. Jacob blamed himself for not protecting me better.

When Charlie returned home there was a note from me saying I had gone to find Edward. The handwriting didn't look much like mine but it was close enough. Weeks later a body was found in the woods and Charlie was told it was mine, found by the Sam, like he had found the time before. Animals had picked away at the body enough so that it was impossible to identify.

I was buried a few days later. I didn't know any of this. Jacob, Quill and Paul broke into the Cullen's house and took me there. They felt it was the safest place to hide me until we could come up with a better plan. The three of them could control my blood lust, which wasn't bad, much of my aversion to blood has passed on to my vampire life so I was more in control then most newborns, but not entirely. My strength was another issue, I broke a lot of things, of course I didn't mind, they were the Cullen's things and I enjoyed destroying their stuff, especially his.

When school restarted I couldn't go, for obvious reasons. We left the Cullen's house in and I moved in with Emily and Sam, since they didn't have to go to school and Charlie was hanging out at Billy's more than ever to deal with the loss of his daughter. My blood lust was not an issue as long as I hunted once a week, which Jacob would do with me. He laughed hysterically watching me attack animals twice my size. I had to be careful to avoid anywhere Charlie might see my on the reservation, or anyone who would recognize me. It was tedious, and I felt bad for Emily and Sam. Emily didn't mind my odor, but Sam and I found each other repulsive.

Victoria made a huge mistake. She returned to see her handiwork. She was faster than the wolves, but nowhere near as fast as I was. I tackled her and started to tear her apart, she was a more experienced fighter and would have defeated me easily but the wolves soon arrived and we had quite a bonfire that night.

Jacob and I were like brother and sister, I knew he wanted more but I couldn't give it to him. In some ways that is good, because he eventually imprinted on a girl named Heather from Canada and married her. They have two kids. They meet on a school field trip his senior year and married two years later.

I had too many close calls with Charlie seeing me on the reservation and decided to make my way on my own in the world. I knew Jacob's wife felt I hurting their relationship and I could see her point. We were friends, but she knew Jacob's and my history and didn't need the headache. Over the years we have grown closer. She is more secure with Jacob and understands me now. She no longer feels I threaten their relationship and that's made all the difference in the world.

I decided to finish high school and go to college. Of course I had little money and I was technically dead, so that made things more difficult. But through a contact Jacob knew I found someone to forge documents and I moved to Canada where it would be harder to check my records.

I spent about six months doing odd jobs, you know things that would have taken a normal person a long time to do, but I could do in minutes. I found cleaning houses soothing, it reminded me of when I lived with Charlie. I had a route of 10 houses a day. Everyone paid in cash, rarely were they home. When they were I had to work at human speed, which sucked, but sometimes I would skip that house until they left. I made quite a bundle of money.

After I had a nest egg of sorts I got an apartment near Vancouver. I had two sets of fake IDs. One said I was 21 and the other claimed I was 17. I used the 21 to get my own apartment, and the 17 to enroll in high school.

High School was tedious, but I had to graduate, I felt it was important for some reason I could never understand. Thanks to my vampire skills it was easy, and I of course had many suitors thanks to my vampire looks. I never dated and shied away from most people. I spent breaks in La Push with the only family I had left.

After high school I decided to go to college, what else was I going to do with my time? So I applied to Washington State, near Seattle. My grades were good enough to go to Harvard, but that was on the other side of the country and no one I knew lived there.

The summer between high school and college was one of the most fun times I ever had. I lived at Emily and Sam's, they had a baby boy and I adored him, Sam Jr. was his name but I usually called him my little man. Jacob and his wife were trying to have a baby, but hadn't any luck yet, not that Jacob minded, he said the trying was the best part.

One weekend I rented a car and drove to Arizona to see how my mother was. She and Phil had moved back there when he got a job as as a talent scout with the Arizona Diamondbacks baseball team. They even moved back into the house I lived in with my Mom. Renee couldn't know I was alive but I wanted to see her. The place where the ballet studio had been was now a parking lot; it was never rebuilt it after the fire. I was happy to see Renee was doing well. Phil was making good money these days. There were pictures of me in every room, I would have cried if I could.

When college started I decided to get a degree in English literature for two reasons. Most of the classes were at night and I loved literature. I graduated in three years. I came out of my shell a bit while in college. I went to a few frat parties and even a sorority mixer once. The sorority wanted me to pledge, which made me laugh. I don't know if they a pledge policy for vampires.

One guy really made an attempt to date me. It was kind of creepy. He was on the basketball team and was over 6' 2" tall. He was nice enough, but no Edward. I don't think he was used to being rejected. He became such a nuisance after awhile I had to change my numbers.

It was a lonely existence, but that was ok. I was always a bit of a loner. I had books and movies and music to keep me company.

I have since gone to high school twice more and college and grad school one time each.

I still make money by doing odd jobs. Cleaning office buildings at night is great work, no one sees me, I always make sure there are no cameras, and it gives me something to do. I have about seven companies I work for. They have never met me, but they are happy with the service. I formed a company so they could pay with checks, Swan Cleaners. Of course I don't use the name Swan anymore so they think it's just an animal I like. These days I use the last name Black, although I have a few aliases depending on where I am.

Next week I am going to start high school again, start as a Junior I should say. It's about a two-hour drive from Seattle, even at my speeds. I like to drive at night, so I will head out around ten, when it's dark and drive into Seattle, clean, and head back to high school in the morning. Jacob thinks I am insane for doing this, but Emily thinks it's hysterical.

What they don't understand is I need to keep busy. I don't need the money, and I don't need the education. But I do need to keep my mind from thinking… about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I moved in to my new house yesterday, I splurged and bought a house on the outskirts of town. That way less people would see me, which is good.

It's small, three bedrooms, and two baths, ranch style. I still don't like stairs. There's also woods right behind it so I can run out to hunt when I need to.

I hired movers to bring everything in, I laughed to myself watching them struggle with my couch knowing I could have lifted it on my own no problem.

There are boxes all over but that's fine, I wanted to check my email first. Jacob told me Charlie is planning to retire soon, he saw him last week. There's a photo attached and I couldn't help but smile seeing my Dad older but seemingly happy.

Sometimes when I am bored I hack into Renee's email, she always uses the same passwords, Bella or BellasMom. I like to read what she is up to and see that she is doing well. There's nothing interesting tonight in her online correspondence so I turn off the computer.

I plug in the TV but there's nothing I feel like watching. It's not yet dark but I decide to start my drive to Seattle.

I jump in my BMW and speed off. I have two cars, the BMW convertible sedan which is tricked out and has an amazing stereo, and a beat up truck. Not like the one Charlie bought me, but a similar color. That's the car I take to school.

I made it to Seattle in two hours and clean all the buildings in record time. Emily doesn't understand why I clean, I try to explain it's fun, but she doesn't get it.

I can't decide if I should head back right away or take a detour. Since it's the first day of school tomorrow I head back. I pull into my house at 5:00 am. I have three hours before school starts. This is when I have to be careful. If not, I will start to remember Edward. I think I am bi-polar; I go from worshiping his memory to outright hatred in a split second. Not that it matters, he didn't want me then, he wouldn't want me now.

I unpack the boxes and set up the house. It takes almost two hours. I jump in the shower and decide what to wear. Nothing to showy, I like to blend in as much as possible.

After deciding on an acceptable outfit I head to the new school early. It's everyone's first day of the new year, but most of these kids know each other and I have never even seen the school before.

Jefferson High School has over 3,000 students, which is one of the reasons I was attracted to this town. In a big school it's easier to hide. The school looks like many others I have seen; buildings added on to handle the growing enrollment as people move away from the cities. A couple of walkways, which are handy cause they block the sun. I could go from class to class without every going outside, which is another reason I liked this school.

Every school is similar, there's the same cliques wherever you go, the only that changes is the fashion. Alice once told me that fashion recycles itself every twenty years or so, so it came as no surprise when the students walking in looked like they could have attended Forks High back when I did.

I headed to the main office and got my schedule. It was hectic in there, as I imagine it was every year on the first day of school. I made my way to my home room and choose a seat in the back. I didn't have a locker yet, but then again I didn't have any books so it didn't matter.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as everyone filed in, saying hi to familiar faces they hadn't seen in a few months, catching up on gossip from over the summer. A few people noticed me, mostly boys, but no one said hello.

The teacher did roll call and when he got to my name he announced I was new to the school, which was obvious but teachers love to point out the obvious. When homeroom was over he would give me my locker info he told me. I had a schedule already and my dad started with English. This would be fun; I had a doctorate in English literature, which of course no one knew. It was great to hear the teachers screw up the most basic principles. Quality public education.

My locker was near my homeroom, which was lucky, cause English class wasn't. I threw my bag in there, grabbed a notebook and walked into English so late that there was only one chair left in the front of the class, ugh.

I slouched in as the bell rang and waited for the teacher to begin. After another round of roll call she distributed books to us all, Shakespeare's 12th Night. I could feel the boredom roll off me.

I paid enough attention to know what was happening around me, but not so little to let my thoughts drift. I had biology later, the class where I met him all those years ago. I hated biology. Maybe I could take something else. Maybe I should just leave. I don't need to be here. I could be a nanny for Emily and Sam, not that they need one but…

At the end of class I wrote down the reading assignment for the day and headed off to study hall. Why I had study hall after one class was beyond me, but that's the way the schedule was made.

One girl sat next to me in study hall; otherwise the seats around me were empty. "Hi, my name is Sarah, I was new last year. I remembered my first day so I thought I would be friendly."

"Hi I'm Bella, nice to meet you."

"Where did you move from?"

"Seattle, My father got relocated."

"I moved here from Texas, so it was quite a shock weather wise. It's not too bad around here, do you mind if I look at your schedule?"

I handed her my schedule and she laughed. "You have Mr. Nickes for biology, you should try and get out of that, he's a creep. He sawed off his fingers and for some reason he puts the chalk in between the stubs to write. It's kind of nauseating. No one wants his class so they put all the new people in it. They can't fire him cause he's got tenure."

"Wonderful. I always get the winners." I moaned.

"Do you sing?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Your voice has a musical quality, I don't know, stupid question, I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I've heard that before." Uh oh, this one could be trouble.

"We have lunch the same period, I could introduce you too my friends, we aren't the most popular kids so you may not want to, but they are all nice."

"That sounds good, I have never been the most popular so…"

"Are you going to the game on Friday?" she interrupted.

"Game…"

"Yeah first football game of the year. Friday nights are high school football games, everyone goes, and being from Texas where football is a religion I feel compelled to attend. I don't actually watch the game; I just go to hang out. Everyone goes to McDonald's after."

"I will have to ask my parents, they don't like sports much."

At that point the study hall professor told everyone to pretend they were working, which made no sense to me as we all only had one class. I opened Twelfth Night and pretended I didn't already have it memorized.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lunch was fun, even though I had to pretend to eat, I hate choking up food later. I met Sarah's friends who could have been called the quiet shy bunch. Perfect for me. They couldn't believe I didn't have a boyfriend, and didn't want one. They pointed out all the so-called cute ones, but none of them were close to Edward. I got some of the gossip on the more popular girls and recognized the stoners from the jocks from the nerds from the etc.

I left lunch early to try and switch biology class. There was no way to switch today so I had to attend, but one woman told me to try back tomorrow, the first day was always insane.

I made it through the first day relatively unscathed. I drove home, did my homework in fifteen minutes, which was longer then needed but I was watching a TV show at the same time.

My phone rang, it was Jacob.

"How was school?"

"Painless… I guess."

"I don't know how you do it, school sucks."

"Did you call to remind me how boring my life is?"

"Nope, I called to tell you I am having a baby."

"No way, congratulations. Do you know what kind yet?"

"You mean werewolf or human?" he said laughing at his own joke.

"Shut up Jake you know what I mean."

"Boy, Jacob Jr. Just kidding, we don't have a name yet."

"That's amazing, let me know when the baby shower is, I will be there!"

"You got it, ok I have more people to call. When we will see you again?"

"Soon enough I guess. I dunno."

"You know there's house for sale here on the reservation, you could buy it if you wanted."

"Charlie is there too much, and other people would get suspicious, I am supposed to be dead remember."

"Yeah I know, just sucks for you, I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad for me, feel bad for your wife."

"My wife, why…"

"Cause you stink. HA! I said it before you could this time." This joke had been going on far too long to still be funny, but that didn't stop me.

"Very clever Bells, talk to you later." And he hung up.

One of the reason's Edward said he didn't want to change was because wanted me to have all those human experiences, like babies and stuff. I never wanted a baby, and I still don't, but I was jealous of Jake. I wanted a family that I could be around, not this constant charade I had to keep up. The idea of buying that house on La Push and never leaving it was appealing, but people would ask questions, and I would get bored, and of course even I had to hunt. And Sam. Jr. would eventually notice that his Aunt Bella wasn't getting older, and that would be a big problem.

Victoria may be dead, but her curse raged on. I was pretty miserable and that's what she wanted. Maybe this time I would allow myself to make some friends, I knew it would hurt to leave them but maybe I needed something for once.

I spent the next few days in the same routine, school, and homework, Seattle drive, cleaning, drive back, start again.

It was Friday and I still hadn't decided if I wanted to go the game. I was thinking of driving to La Push instead. So I called Jake but he said Charlie was coming to his house to watch some game with Billy. I could go, but I would have to be careful. I decided not to.

I told Sarah I would call her when my parents got home and let her know if they would et me go. It was almost six when I finished rearranging my books, for the third time. What the heck, if it sucked I could just leave; I could come up with a million excuses.

Sarah was excited and told me to meet her by the food stand at 7:00. I looked at the clock and decided I needed a snack myself, and hoped I didn't have any trouble feeding.

I didn't, I smelled some dear not more than two hundred feet from my house, and so I darted in to the woods, ate, and headed back to change. It would be cool at night, and even though it wouldn't bother me I decided to throw on hoodie to fit in better.

I drove at human speed to the game and got there at 6:58. I could smell and see the food stand right away, it was gross. I walked over to where Sarah was waving. She kind of reminded me of Angela, the girl I knew in Forks.

"Hi," I said as I approached. "Where's the rest of your gang?"

"Gang, I like that." She giggled. "They are sitting over there, near the bleachers."

There were about 5,000 people at the game. Apparently Jefferson was terrible and the other team was league champs, so the game would be a joke. Not they we watched any, we sat around talking and eating, well they ate, I refused. I decided not to go to McDonald's after, since I didn't want to not eat anymore and have them wonder if I was anorexic or something. I told them my parent's wanted me home after the game and they believed me.

Jefferson lost 21-3, which was apparently a moral victory cause last year they lost by 50 and didn't score. I was getting up to say good-bye when it happened. The smell was so familiar yet strange since I hadn't smelled it in so long.

"What's wrong?" asked Sarah seeing the look on my face.

"I think I am getting sick, my nose feels odd."

Sarah reeled off a whole bunch of different methods to battle a cold, from store brand name solutions to homeopathic to her grandmother's concoction of alcohol and fruit juice. I thanked her and walked away. I knew I wasn't getting sick, I can't get sick.

No, that smell was one I knew personally, it was… vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I tried to scan the area to see if I could sense anyone. But the wind changed direction and I lost the smell. I started to walk towards my car when I picked it up again. It was coming from the visitor's side of the field. Someone from the other school maybe? No, that didn't make sense. My kind would be here only to feed, drawn by the allure of thousands of human meals on a dark night.

If I smelled them, they could smell me, at least I figured. I wanted to dial Jake and Sam and see what they suggested I do but they wouldn't know.

Should I worry about the people here, or myself? I didn't want anyone to die, but I didn't want to fight either. I decided to find out what I was dealing with first, than call the pack if I need help. I could run to La Push if I need to, I doubted any Vampire could catch me, I was fast, almost as fast as him I imagined.

I was walking towards the other side when I heard Sarah. "Bella, are you lost, your car is that way."

"No, I thought I saw someone I recognized from Seattle over there. I wanted to check."

I had to get her away from me. If this vampire was like James, Laurent and Victroria they would want to hunt the person another vampire protected. Like had happened to me.

"See you Monday," I shouted hoping she would take the hint.

"Ok Bella, bye…"

I turned and walked a few steps further. The vampire was standing by the cars on the phone, speaking at vampire speed so soft that only I could hear her.

"I'm telling you Carlisle I smelled it, one of us here."

I recognized that voice and that name instantly. She may have been whispering but I felt she shouted at the top of her voice. Alice, Alice Cullen. The sister of Edward. Alice was my former best friend. But she left when he left and never returned to say hello, not even once. I didn't hate her as much as I hate him. I don't like her either. Part of me wanted to run over and speak to Alice, and part of me wanted to run. I choose the latter.

I turned quickly and walked fast to the far side of the school and I took off as soon as I knew no one could see me. I made it to my house in two minutes, jumped in the BMW and took off. I was going to head straight for La Push. I knew Alice couldn't see me there and that's what I wanted.

I pulled into Jakes driveway after midnight. The game was long over and Charlie would be home. Everyone else was sleeping or otherwise occupied. So I plopped my seat back and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, but I tried. Of course all I could think was 'there was Alice, and she was speaking to Carlisle.' Which meant he has been close.

If I stayed on La Push the Cullen's would never bother me, they have their precious treaty. There was a house for sale Jake said… maybe that's what I would do.

Or I would go far away, Europe or Asia. I always wanted to travel, why not do it?

I had always stayed around Forks because that was my home, but now it was time to cut the strings even more. I switched on the stereo so the music played softly. I counted in all the languages I knew. Then I did the alphabets. Anything to distract me.

The sun was starting to rise and I could hear movement inside Jacob's house. I rolled down the window to get some fresh air. A minute later Jacob was standing at my window.

"Bella please let me know when you are coming, you scared the heck out of me. I smelled vampire stink and was ready to attack."

"Oh stop you already told me I don't smell as bad as other vampires."

"That's true. How long you been here?"

"Since late last night. Why are you up so early?"

"Pre-natal appointment thing. We have to see the doctor, I have no idea, I just take orders."

"Good," I said smiling. "You're learning. Maybe I will go bother Sam and Emily."

"I am sure they are up, that kid, wow he's a handful. How long you staying?"

"I dunno? Call me when you are done."

"Sure, sure. Do I have to do anything at these appointments?" he asked.

"Jake how would I know, I can't have kids, I haven't seen a doctor in twenty years."

"Yeah, must be nice. No doctors, I'm jealous. Alright see you later I hope."

He bounded off back in the house. He had barely aged in twenty years; he looked to be around 27, not in his mid thirties.

I drove over to Sam and Emily's. Sam and Sam Jr. were off already; Emily was home cooking breakfast for when they returned.

"Hi Emily," I said knocking on the open door.

"Bella!" she yelled, "I didn't know you were visiting."

"Last second decision on my part. Want some help?"

"No, thank you. When was the last time you cooked anything?" she asked laughing.

"Ummmm, ten years ago I think. Wow time flies."

"It sure does, wait until you see Sam Jr., he's a horse."

"Dad's a wolf, son's a horse, what kind of family is this?" I joked.

"Very funny coming from a vampire." She replied.

"Speaking of, I need some advice." I hesitated.

"Spill it Bella, don't make me threaten you with food."

"So I was at a football game last night…"

"Stop right there…. You were at a football game, this must be serious."

"Yeah well, you know, new high school, big game. What's an eighteen year old vampire to do?" I shrugged. She just shook her head. "At the end of the game I smelled another vampire, and I went looking for them, and it was it was one of them, Alice."

"I thought you like Alice," she said flipping a pancake.

"I do, I did. I.. don't know. She was on the phone calling Carlisle, telling him she smelled a vampire as well. I didn't wait around, I took off and here I am."

"Why?"

"Why did I take off? Cause if she and Carlisle were there he was near and…"

"Bella, what do you have to lose? You are still in love with him."

"I am not in love with him. I just haven't found anyone I love as much as I loved him. There's a difference. And it's really not easy for me to meet men, as I am a vampire which you so kindly pointed out."

"So you if you don't love him anymore than why not see him and his family, it would be good for you to have some vampire friends I imagine."

'But what if I see him and I still am in love with him?"

"Then you are no worse off than you are now. You can choose to run from your feelings, like you have been. Or you can accept them and deal with them and grow from them."

"Won't it open a old wounds?"

"Bella, I am saying this cause I love you. How you can you re-open wounds that never healed in the first place. You have never dealt with it. Not honestly. You will live a very long time, far longer than I will. You need to decide when you want to be honest with yourself, now or in a hundred years, or maybe two hundred. Until then, you will never find true happiness."

"I was happy with him, that was the last time I was happy."

"Sometimes we build someone up so much in our mind that no one can compete. But the reality is that person isn't what we imagine. You won't know until you see him."

"Maybe you're right. I mean I know you are right, but I don't know if I am ready."

"Whenever you are, just remember, you are an amazing person, he would be lucky to have you." Emily said as she smiled.

I stayed at La Push for the day, I had lunch with Jake and his wife. She ate enough for her and I, which was good since I didn't eat. Jake's advice was what I expected, he never liked Edward and so he told me to stay away. His wife echoed Emily's opinion.

I hung around until it got dark and drove up to Seattle. I did the cleaning. I didn't have to do it Friday night; all the clients cared was that it was done over the weekend so that it was finished by Monday when work started again.

I walked around Seattle for a while when I was done. I liked big cities, so much energy. I got back to my car around 4:30 and decided to go back to Jefferson County. I drove past the school to see if my truck had been towed. It hadn't. I parked the BMW and ran back to the high school. Got in the truck and brought it home.

Sunday morning and nothing to do. I went in my room and curled up in a ball and stayed there for most of the day. Lost in thoughts of my past and my pain.

At midnight I decided to shower. Anything to end the tedium. I took a long hot one, so long that the hot water ran out. I dressed in some comfy pj's and decided to read some books. I read them at human speed, so they would last longer.

But sunrise I had finished four books and was ready to tackle my homework. That was done in ten minutes so I fired up my computer. I searched online for the school we lost to in football. I went to the school site and saw that they had a list of students. I searched the names wondering if I would find them, and I did.

Edward Massen

Alice Brandon

Jasper Brandon

Rosalie McCarty

Emmett McCarty

I knew they used different names and these made sense to me. It was the Cullens, using Edwards real last name as well as Alice's and Emmett's. That also meant they would be hunting where I was, so I needed to be careful.

A quick search of the hospitals in the area and I found a Carlisle who was a recent addition to the staff. Carlisle Massen, Surgeon.

At least I knew what I was dealing with, and if I wanted to I could find them. I just hadn't decided if I wanted to.

I got to school with plenty of time to spare. Sat in my usual back corner in homeroom and drew pictures in my notebook.

"Hi," I heard, I looked up slowly. "My name is Ken, and yours is Bella correct?" I nodded. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I should have last week, but I am kinda shy, takes me awhile to work up the nerve to say hi to a pretty girl."

I guess this was his attempt at flirting, it was not so good, but then again, look who he had to compete with. A greek god. "Hi Ken, nice to meet you as well." I said trying to be polite. He was cute and wasn't lying when he said he was shy. I had noticed he was shy the first day of school, not that I was interested in him but you pick up on things like that sometimes.

"Cool.I hope you like Jefferson, it's dull here I know, but it grows on you, see ya later."

He walked away. Cute kid I decided. I knew he wanted to ask me out, but when he got close my alieness scared him away. And I did nothing to change that. He would say he was intimidated, I knew the truth. It was better for him anyway.

In study hall Sarah asked me if it was my friend at the game.

"Nope, my bad. How was McDonald's?"

"Usual nightmare, someone gets in a fight, soda spills everywhere, I really don't know why I go."

"Cause you're in high school and that's what you do in high school." I replied.

"I guess. Too bad your parents wouldn't let you go, some girl from the other school asked about you, she saw us talking. I told her your name was Bella Black. She thought you were her cousin from Forks, never heard of Forks before."

I tried to stay calm. "What did she look like?"

"Short, and beautiful. Not as pretty as you but close." I looked away. "Same complexion though. You could have been related, her name was Alice."

"Maybe, though I doubt it. Neither of my parents have siblings." Neither of my parents existed for that matter, well Charlie and Renee did but they thought I was dead. But I didn't add that bit. I realized that Alice knew who I was, or at least had a good guess. That complicated things.

"Sarah went on to tell me about the boy she a crush on, how he sat the table across from her at McDonald's and she was in heaven. She didn't speak to him, never had. But she felt like they had been together since they were next to each other, if you don't count the aisle.

I never switched out of biology; I just didn't feel the need. I barely paid attention anyway so why bother. I made it through school painlessly and walked to my car ready to continue my charade. Home, homework, drive, clean, drive, waste time, school.

I left for Seattle right after school. I needed to make a few stops along the way, shopping for school supplies in one town, clothes in another, cleaning supplies in a third. I didn't like shopping, but it was necessity, so I tried to make a game out of it. I would spread money to as many places as I could.

I often wondered what the companies who hired me to clean their offices would think if they knew that instead of a crew of people working for hours each night, there was one tiny vampire cleaning for a few minutes. I bet I did a better job than a whole crew. And Swan Cleaners had an amazing reputation. I turned down my work than I accepted. I only worked in building with none or one security camera. And I only worked in buildings that weren't all glass. It's hard to hide what you are doing when there are lots of windows.

Before I headed back to Jefferson that night I wanted to drive and clear my head. I took the most circuitous route back, pulling into my garage an hour before school. As soon as I stepped out of the car I could smell it. Vampires, more than one had been here. I recognized Alice's scent from the other night.

Now what do I do? I walked in the door from the garage to my kitchen. The smell was in the house as well, which means that had come in. Stupid vampires with no manners.

I ran at vampire speed into the bedroom, that's where I kept all my fake ID's and aliases and photos. I had a drawer built into the bottom of my bed. Unless you climbed under the bed you would never know, and if you did, it would be hard to open, unless you had vampire strength. I also had it set up so if anyone did go under if would trigger a switch in my lamp. Nothing anyone would notice, but I could tell if someone had been there. I checked the lamp and the switch hadn't moved. So that means they only know who I am based on what's around the house, and that wouldn't tell them much. There were no photos, nothing with anything but a name and while Bella Black was not a complete giveaway, it was close, to them at least.

I decided then and there to make my stand. They would be back, I knew they would. I took out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote:

_To Whomever Was In My House Last Night:_

_I don't know who you are but please leave me alone. I am living away from my coven for a bit and do not wish to waste all the time and effort I have put in to my cover._

_I hope you will understand and give me the privacy I would give you._

_Thank You._

It wasn't poetry, but it was what I wanted to say. After I was changed my handwriting looked totally different. They wouldn't' recognize it as mine. A quick shower and I was off to school. Another uneventful day which is how I liked it. A quick car switch and I was on my way to Seattle.

I called Jacob on the way.

"Hello Bella" he said when he saw the called ID.

"Hey, how's tricks?"

"Trixs. I prefer Apple Jacks, but hey…"

"Wow that joke sucked…"

"They can't all be winners, Bells," he chuckled.

"They know about me." I said mysteriously.

"Who the leeches?"

"Yeah, they visited my house while I was out."

"Do you want me to get the pack back in action, they would love it."

"I dunno, but consider yourself on call, how's that?"

"Sounds good to me. We have been itching for some excitement around here."

"You have a baby on the way, isn't that exciting enough?"

"Maybe when it gets here, for now I just get food for the Mrs."

"Send her my love. I will call tomorrow."

"Bye" he said and hung up.

Swan Cleaners started earlier than usual. Not good since there were some people working late. I didn't really mind, but I don't like people to see me. You never know when that can come back to be a problem.

I was done by one in the morning. I thought about going to see some bands playing but the bands playing at 1:00 am always sucked. I decided to take another crazy route home.

I was home around five. The vampires had returned, that smell was obvious. I walked in my house to see they had written on my note. It was Carlisle's writing.

_Hi,_

_We come in peace. We just want to meet you. It's not often we run across one of our kind. Have we met before?_

_If you want to call my number is listed._

_Carlise Massen_

Clearly, they didn't get the hint. Whatever doubts I have had before are gone. I knew this was the Cullen's. I also knew Alice would never stop coming by if she thought it was me. She must have even seen me in her visions by now. Which means it's time for me to make a decision. I hate making decision, once I do I carry them out precisely, but I hate making them.

I flipped a coin. Heads I leave, tails I call.

Tails.

Best 3 out of 5, I decided.

Heads

Tails

Heads

Heads

Good I leave. I like that. I will go to school and head to Seattle and never come back. Movers will pack everything up like every other time and the mysterious Black family will be gone. I need to get new IDs, and stop using the name Bella.

I showered got dressed and went to school, more to see Sarah one last time than anything else. This was the hardest part, I would start to get close to someone, and then leave. It was heartbreaking every time.

During study hall I told Sarah I was leaving, my dad's job was moving him again. She was bummed out, I could tell. I promised to email and call, but I knew I wouldn't. At lunch she was teary eyed. She asked if I needed help packing. I said no, the company pays for all that, I just have to move myself.

She was at my locker at the end of the day, a hug goodbye. She was a sweet girl, I would miss her. I really would. We hadn't known each other long but I knew she was someone I could have loved.

I walked to my truck slowly after school. The plan was to head home, grab the valuables from under the bed and throw those in the back of the BMW. I would grab enough changes of clothes to last a week, probably in La Push. I would have the movers there in a few days, once I decided where to move and bought a new house. Although, maybe I wouldn't do that this time. The Cullen's would be smart enough to find out where everything was forwarded and if they thought it was me, I would have to move again. No, that makes more sense, take only what you want to keep Bella, sell the rest to charity and start anew.

I was lost in my thoughts when I got to my truck, so much so that I didn't notice the car parked next to it.

My key was sliding in to the lock as I heard the window of the car behind me open. The smell hit me before the words.

"Still driving beat up old trucks, some things never change do they Bella?"

"Go away Alice."

"So it is you," she squealed with delight. She was bouncing up and down in her seat clapping wildly.

I ignored her and got in my truck. Stupid Bella, why did you have to say goodbye to Sarah you could have been in La Push hours ago. As the truck roared to life I saw Alice climb in the passenger side.

"What are you doing? I said go away."

"Bella, it's me Alice..." She said as if I didn't know.

"I am quite aware of who you are. That's why I asked you to go away. Now please, lets not make this difficult, I am leaving in a few hours and you don't have to see me again."

"But I want to see you, I am so happy to see you. At first I couldn't believe it was you, it was too crazy to believe. But then as I poked around and I started to get more hopefully. I thought you were dead but I am thrilled you're not. "

"Whatever Alice, I don't know what games you are playing but I want nothing to do with them."

"Bella, I know human memories fade after, but do you really not remember how close we were?"

"I remember everything quite clearly. Far too well..." I started to remember how much I loved Alice, and so I stopped myself from thinking about it. "Well this has been fun reminiscing but I'm a busy gal and I have things to do."

"May I ask you one thing?" Alice asked clearly upset.

"That depends." I learned my lesson years ago.

"Who did this to you?"

"Interesting question. Do you mean who ended my life? That would be your brother; the day he left me in the woods, the day he told me he didn't love me anymore. I died that day, I was found in a ball lying on the ground basically comatose. If you mean to ask who turned me into a vampire that would be Victoria. She decided I would suffer more as a vampire than dead, and so would your brother. I won't tell you the rest. There's your answer. Now please get out of my truck."

"Bella I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I never knew what Edward told you..."

She said his name and I flinched. "It doesn't matter what he said. You all went along with it. In twenty years none of you tried to contact me..."

"We thought you were dead." She stammered.

"Oh please, do you expect me to believe that with your visions you couldn't see me??"

Her head rolled back into the chair. "At first he told me not to look. None of us were to contact you he said. But every once in awhile I tried, I don't know why, I never got anything. Then we heard you died. Edward wanted to kill himself, he went to Italy to the Volturi..."

"The what?" I asked.

"The Volturi, they are the rulers of our kind. Edward asked them to kill him but they refused."

"Well that's a touching story, but you have said his name twice, and that's more than I have heard it in many years which is the way I like it. Alice please don't make this harder than it is for me. I will leave and go somewhere you will never hear from me again."

"This isn't the Bella I remember." Alice said sadly.

"That was twenty years ago, more than half my life."

"What am I supposed to tell my family?"

"That's not my problem now is it. You all made a choice not to have me in your lives."

"Edward made that choice, he thought he was protecting you."

"Yeah that worked." I snorted. "Did I mention that Victoria wasn't the first vampire that came after me? That would be Laurent. Only the wolves saved me that day. The wolves took care of me when Victoria bit me, they gave me a home, made sure I didn't hurt anyone. Where was he then?'

"No wonder you're bitter," mumbled Alice.

"Bitter, what would you be? Both my parents think I'm dead, I never got to say goodbye, not the way I wanted. I can't live on the reservation because I don't age and Charlie still goes down there to fish. I can't live amongst humans for too long or they would notice something was wrong. So I'm bitter, can you blame me?"

"Bella..."

"No Alice this has gone on long enough. You know my story now leave me alone."

"I can't do that Bella."

"Oh yes you can, you did it before now do it again. If you won't get out of my car I will just run. You won't catch me."

I had barely looked at her the whole time. I looked straight ahead, never looking in her eyes. "I'll get out, I'm sorry Bella. We all are." She climbed down from the truck. I didn't say anything, Alice waved as I pulled out and I didn't return the gesture.

My plans had to change slightly; I would grab my safe box and just a few outfits. And be out the door in less than two minutes. I would leave everything else here.

I pulled in to the garage and stepped out of my truck and wrinkled my nose. The smell of another vampire. I should have known.

I opened the door the kitchen door. "Hello, lets get this over with," I said at vampire speed.

"Hello Bella, I can't believe you're alive."

"Rosalie, I didn't expect you." She was sitting in the kitchen looking more beautiful than I remembered. "I'm leaving in a minute."

"So Alice told me." She said holding up a cell phone.

"Well good, then I don't need to explain anything. It was nice to see you again."

"You think you are going to get rid of me that easily."

"What could you want? You don't even like me."

"That's not true… Wait, I should be be honest, I guess. You're right. But not cause of who you are because of what you represented..."

"That's great Rosalie, and maybe twenty years I would have cared. But now I want to leave and so I will see you later."

"Wow, you have changed. That's too bad."

"People change, it happens."

"He knows you're here," she said as I started to walk away.

I paused for a moment then recomposed myself quickly. "And so he sent his sisters to say hi, how quaint. What do I have to do to get you to leave."

"You sound like me." She smiled.

"So what is this, another fun Cullen game. Don't tell Bella what's happening. Well sorry I am not playing." I grabbed my laptop of the counter. I walked into my room and dropped under my bed. I grabbed my safe from the bed, reached in the closet and grabbed a few outfits. I walked back to the kitchen. "Feel free to stay as long as you like."

"And what do I tell Edward?"

"Why should I care? It's been twenty years, he doesn't have the guts to face me. So he sends his sisters. It simple, he said you wouldn't be a part of my life, so maybe he can follow through with that one promise."

I walked out the door and threw my stuff in the trunk. I opened the passenger side door. "Emmet, get out."

"Hey Bells!" he said when he saw me and reached to hug me. I backed away so he couldn't touch me.

"Goodbye Emmet."

"Where ya going?" he asked and didn't move from his car.

"None of your business."

"Oh come on, you can't blame me, you know I had nothing to do with it. It's not like they let me make choices."

"That's probably true, Emmet, but it doesn't change much. It was nice seeing you."

"Really, no love for your big brother. I'm hurt." He said getting out of the car.

"Sorry to hear that.'

"Will you say hi to Esme and Carlise before you go?"

"No I don't think so."

"C'mon Bells, Rose can check out your car and make sure it's running smoothly for where ever you are headed."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, I'm running late." I lied.

"What should I tell Esme, when will she see you? She's bouncing of the walls waiting to see you."

I paused. Part of me ached to see them. But a much stronger part of me wanted to get to La Push and that side of me was winning.

"Speak to Alice, she can tell you every thing."

"I heard about your conversation with Alice"

"Then you know I gotta go." I hit the button on the garage door and it started to go up. At vampire speed I ran to my car. I opened the door and jumped in. I started my car and backed up. I was surprised I made it out the driveway without too much trouble but I was relieved.

Emmet was waving as I straightened out on the street. I floored it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Before I hit the corner I had my cell out. "Jacob," I yelled before he had a chance to say hello. "I want to buy that house. I am on my way."

"Did the leeches do something?" he asked.

"No, well they spoke to me."

"Which ones?" and I knew what he meant.

"Not him, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet."

"So you're running back here to hide?"

"Not to hide Jake, I am sick of running. I want a home."

"Bells, you know this is your home and we love it when you're here. But don't you think you should at least speak to him."

"Why?"

"Because Bella we both know you love him still, and the rest of them as well. And I won't live forever, maybe longer than most people, but I will die eventually. You should have some people in your life, even if you just have some questions."

"I thought you hated them..."

"I do, but Bells, think of it this way. If you lived with all boys it would be nice to have a girl to ask girlie questions. You don't have to be friends with them, but..."

"Jake, I will go looking for some other vampires. I will find some and befriend them. I can find some somewhere."

"How many vampires do you think follow your diet?" He paused. "Bella, I know you better than anyone. I want you to be happy. Do you know when the last time I remembered seeing you being happy?"

I didn't say a word. I had been a happy, on many occasions. Maybe not as happy as as other people but…

"The last time I remember you being happy was at the prom, when you were with Edward." He never said his name.

"You of all people are telling me to see him. How could you do this to me?"

"Bella, I just want you to be happy."

I hung up on him. Stupid wolf. I didn't need him. He tried to call back but I didn't pick up. I knew I needed gas so I pulled into the closest station I found. Full service meant I didn't have to have to get out in the sun, not that it was sunny, but sometimes it was, and I liked to pamper myself a bit. It was my only indulgence.

While my car was filling I turned on my stereo. The song was one of my favorites. I hadn't heard it in a long time, not since... I was with him.

I paid for the gas in cash. The question was what to next. Jacob had called three more times but had since given up.

I decided it was time to head to Seattle. I would do my jobs and then decide what to do next. I had a long time before I could start, so I drove slowly, slow for me that is. I stopped at a bookstore I liked and bought some new books. I needed to kill some time so I called Renee, making sure to block my number. I didn't speak to her, I just wanted to hear her voice. She said hello three times before hanging up. I wished I could talk to her, I missed her so much more at times like this.

I went back to my car and started reading one of my new books until I had wasted enough time to start cleaning. I didn't work as fast as most nights, so I didn't finish until one. That's when I made my decision. I would go see Esme when the rest of them were at school was at school or work. She was the closest thing to a mother I could talk to. For a time I thought of her as a mother. I could tell everyone on La Push I spoke to her and they would stop pushing me to talk to him.

I estimated that they would be at school by nine so I had some time to kill.

I drove slowly back to Jefferson. I even listened to Jacob's messages on my cell. They were typical Jacob, trying to explain what he meant. Over and over.

About an hour outside of town I pulled over. A quick hunt would help and with all the woods in this area it would be easy.

It was too easy, it took less time than I hoped and I was back in my car in less than twenty minutes.

I hadn't decided how I would do it, should I just drive up or should I call. My guess was Edward was faster than me, so I couldn't run as easily and be sure I would get away.

My cell phone rang. Jacob again.

"Hello Jacob," I said.

"Oh good you're alive..."

"That's questionable."

"Funny Bella, Funny. Where are you? I expected to find you in my driveway this morning."

"Jefferson, I had some things to wrap up."

"Bells, can I say something and you promise you won't hang up?"

"I'll try." I sighed honestly.

"Bella, I know what a broken heart is like." He was referring to me, that hurt. "You have suffered far too long. Maybe seeing him would help."

"And would if it makes things worse. He didn't love me before , he won't love me know that I have become what he never wanted me to be. And even if he did, could I forgive him? I don't think so."

"Well you are stubborn that for sure but..."

"Thanks I love you too."

"You know I love you, you're more of a sister to me than my own sisters. But... Bells, do you know what the definition of insanity is...?"

"More business school rantings..."

He laughed. "Yeah, it is. Anyway, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting something to change. That's you Bella, change it up, do something new. The result can't be any worse."

"Interesting theory Jake. Don't you have to get to work?"

"Ha, yeah I do. But I can be late." That was true, he worked at a company owned by his father in law, something Jake was supposed to take over in a few years, hence the business classes.

"Don't get in trouble on my account. I'll probably be there when you get home, you can lecture me then."

He sighed. "I didn't expect you to listen to me, but I thought I would try. I'll see you later, should I set a place for you at dinner?"

"Shut up Jake."

He laughed again. "Bye Bells." He said and hung up.

So Jake thought I was insane, I guess I was. It wasn't like I could see a shrink. That would be an interesting session. "Hi I'm a vampire, I run a very successful business while going to high school during the day. I don't sleep, I don't age, oh and the love of my life left me to protect from his kind, which I am now. Do you have a medication for that?" There probably was a vampire shrink somewhere, maybe in Volterra. Of course it wasn't like I could look it up on the web.

But there was someone I could ask... I got out of my car and grabbed my laptop.

Carlisle said his number was listed and I found it online in no time. It was too early to call, so I drove into town and pulled in to a coffee shop I had seen. I sat in my car searching the web until it was 9:30. I blocked my number and called their house, praying that Esme would answer.

"Hello," said a musical voice. I let out a deep breath.

"Hi is this Esme?" I already knew it was.

"Yes it is, this sounds like Bella," she was always so nice, I could hear it in her voice.

"It is, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a few minutes, if you don't want to I understand, I just have some questions and I don't know who else to ask."

"Of course, would you like to come here?" She asked.

"I was hoping you could meet me somewhere, somewhere… neutral."

"I understand, do you have a suggestion?"

"There's a coffee shop on the corner of 5th and Washington. They have a patio in the back that is covered. No one sits there apparently cause it's too cold."

"I know exactly where you mean, when would you like to meet?"

"I can be there whenever."

"How does ten minutes sound?" she asked.

"Fine. I will see you then, umm, one last thing. Please come alone. I don't want to feel like I am being ganged up on like yesterday."

"I told them their idea wouldn't work, no problem Bella, I will see you shortly."

I hung up.

I turned my car around in the lot so it was facing forward. That way I could get away faster if need be. I choose this coffee shop because I could run from the patio and be in the woods in short time. I hadn't decided if I would stay.

I walked in to the coffee shop and ordered two latte's – something I hadn't done in many years. After paying for them I walked in the back to the patio and sat down. A million thoughts raced through my mind, and I felt like this was a big mistake. In fact I was sure of it. I was getting up to leave when I heard Esme approach.

"Bella, it is so nice to see you," she had her arms out for a hug, I didn't really give her one, I just stood there limply while she embraced me. "Let me get a good look at you." Her head went up and down my body and she smiled. "More beautiful than I imagined. Shall we sit?" As we did she thanked me for her coffee, which I knew neither of us would drink.

"I'm sure Alice told you my story so you know all that. I guess the reason I wanted to speak to you was to find out if there are more vegetarians like us out there, other than in Denali and Voltera."

"I am sure there is, but I don't know of any. Carlisle could help you with that more than I could. Why do you ask?"

This was going to be the hard part. "Well you know, it's not easy being alone, and I don't have anyone I can ask questions and sometimes it would be nice to know that I could call someone who understands. I was going to go and search but someone suggested I ask you."

"Bella, you can always speak to me…"

"No… no, I don't think I can. This is sort of a one-time thing. I am going to buy a house on La Push and live there for a while. For as long as I can I guess. I plan to ask the wolves to kill me again, maybe in ten or twenty years when they start to get old. I don't know if they will, they have refused so far."

"Why do you want them to kill you?"

"Well, I mean, it's not like it's been fun. It hasn't. I don't want to die while my parents are alive, they sort of are why I keep going. They don't know that of course. Once they are gone there's no reason for me to stay alive. And when all the wolves die, well I don't want to start over."

Esme said nothing. She looked at her coffee.

"But if there's no one else that's fine, it's not like it changes anything. I have made it twenty years on my own, what's another twenty or thirty." I forced out a laugh. "It was nice seeing you," I took out some money to live a tip on the table. "Sorry to drag you down here for nothing."

"How could you say it was for nothing, I haven't seen you in twenty years, I missed you."

"Now we are getting to the part of the talk I can't stay around for. I have too much respect for you Esme to treat you as rudely as I did the others. So please don't make this worse, you have a family and that's great and I hope you are all happy."

"We haven't been…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, say 'Hi' to Carlisle from me," I stood up to leave. Esme put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, may I ask one thing of you? I know I have no right to, and I don't you will probably say no, and I wouldn't blame you, but if this is the last time I see you I would like it to be different than how it ended last time."

"Ummm, this is different, it's a good bye. I've spent twenty years trying to deal with what happened, and this is the best I can be. I don't want to open any old wounds." The wounds Emily said had never healed in the first place.

"I understand, may I just tell you my side of what happened. Just so you know more of the story. I promise I won't mention him except where I have to…"

She said him and not his name. Esme was always kind, she was compassionate and full of love, I would listen for as long as I could.

"I'll try… but if I walk away please don't try and stop me."

"It's a deal, but please remember, I have waited twenty years to say this, so I hope you will at least indulge me." She took a deep breath. "Rosalie was never nice to you because she was jealous of you. She would like to be human, and have the experiences she never had. I have made do with pretending they are my children, but we both know they aren't. Alice wanted you to experience everything all the things she couldn't remember. Everyone was living vicariously through you. Even Emmet in his own way, and Jasper.

"Carlisle was the only one who didn't feel the need. My family had never been as happy as it was when you came in to our life. I felt we were complete for the first time. You couldn't know the joy you brought in to our home, but I imagine it is the same joy a couple feels when they have a newborn baby."

"After the incident at your birthday party, I knew things were going to change.

He decided that after what had happened to you in Phoenix and at your party, that you were in danger and wanted us to move. Our family has never fought like we did those days. We had all done things to make us move in the past, except for him, and we all owed him. Alice was convinced he would never leave, she didn't think you would believe him so easily, the lies he told you in the forest. But when you did, we were all shocked. I am not blaming you, please don't misunderstand. On an hourly basis we asked Alice to look but she wouldn't. She was too upset. Everyone was."

"He went to hunt for Victoria, obviously he didn't catch her. We all considered moving back to Forks but we had promised him we wouldn't. No one was happy, but he was convinced he was protecting you, he was obviously very stupid."

"When we heard you died we were distraught. As Alice told you he went to Italy and asked them to kill him, he would have succeeded to except Alice and Emmet caught him at the last second. He never planned to live after you died. None of us knew that. He was going to follow your life and when it ended he hoped he was wrong, and he could join you in heaven. Bella, he believes he is damned to hell for what he is, and the only way to save himself and save you from the same fate was for him to leave, he wasn't strong enough to keep from changing you if you were around."

"Alice and Emmett got him back from Italy. He does nothing anymore. He sits in the room of what every house we are in. We never leave him alone; there is always someone there. We enroll him in school but he never goes. He doesn't hunt, we have to bring him food. It is a sad, pathetic existence. And he deserves it."

That shocked me. I didn't expect his mother who loved him more than all her other children to say anything like that.

"I love him, but he made a mistake that caused everyone to suffer. He did not do it out of anything but love, and as we know, some of the worst crimes in history have been committed because of love. My family has never been the same, and that is all of our fault for going along with his stupid plan. We have all suffered and deserve to suffer. I am not quite the masochist that Edward is, but we should have said no to him. For whatever it is worth to you, I wan't you to know that we have all felt enormous pain that has never stopped. If that comforts you in some way than I am happy for you."

"Why would knowing you suffered be comforting to me?" I wondered. "I don't want to know anything about your family, I have done everything I can to forget them. But now I feel guilty. Something I had never felt before. It's my fault that you are suffering and it's not fair. This was a bad idea…" I started to walk to my car.

"I'm so sorry Bella. That's not what I meant to happen. I thought maybe if you knew how much we cared it would help you get over the pain. For what it's worth, I planned to send you cards and letters, as did Alice, no matter what he said. We were all going to show up to graduation as well. But we thought you died."

"I did. The day he left I died. Isabella Swan has been dead for a long time."

"Is there nothing I can say?"

"No, just keep the promise he made. That it will be like you never existed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I got in my car and started to drive away. I would have cried but vampires don't cry. Jake would be a work I didn't want to bother him. I would go to La Push and buy the house. I would hide in there until I was ready to die. I had enough money, I could run out to hunt. I would see my father from time to time. I would be a hermit for all intent and purposes. Once Renee and Charlie had passed I would go next.

I called a broker on the way and bid on the house, offered more then the asking price so I would get it no problem. They accepted before I hit Forks. I drove past Charlie's house, slowing down to take it in, then floored it to La Push. I saw Emily walking up the street.

"Wanna ride?" I asked. She jumped in. "Where are you coming from?"

"Just walking. Sam has Sam Jr. are at father / son day at work, it's so quiet."

"Guess what. I just bought that house down the block from you,"

"You did! Wow that's amazing. When do you move in?"

"Umm, as soon as the papers are signed, in a few days I guess."

"What about your other house?"

"That will be sold next week, and I am closing down Swan Cleaners. I am going to just live in that house. If you need a babysitter I'm there."

"What are you going to do all day?"

"TV, video games, books, who knows. I may travel, but I doubt it."

"This plan of yours, does it have anything to do with them?"

"Nope. I am just tired of moving. I want a family of some kind. I can do a lot to help out on La Push, I can build houses in days if you need. I just want some stability."

"You know Bella, I don't believe you for a second," Emily said staring right at me.

"Why not?"

"You're a terrible liar. That's one of things that saved Jacob's marriage. Heather knows you can't lie and so she knows you don't want Jacob. It's also how I know you are lying to me."

"Most of it's true."

"Not the important part. The part about your heart."

"I don't have a heart."

"It may not beat, but you have one."

I spent the next thirty minutes telling her what had happened and what was said. We had moved the conversation into her house and she was sipping lemonade.

"Are you joining us for dinner?" she asked me.

"ugh… do I have to eat if I do?"

"Yes, Sam Jr. doesn't need to know what you are yet. He already asks why you are so cold."

"Fine… What are we having?"

"Meatloaf, your favorite," and she laughed.

Sam and Sam Jr. cam bursting through the door and started cheering for meatloaf. Then Sam Jr. saw me. He was eight years old and growing by the second.

"Aunt Bella! Aunt Bella! You're here!"

"Hi little guy, how are you doing handsome?"

"I'm good, I went to work with dad today. I got a promotion by his boss so now he works for me."

"Wow, that's impressive. What's your title?" I asked.

"Title?" he replied uncertain.

"You know, like president or manager." I tried to explain.

"Daddy what's my title," he asked turning around to see Sam.

"Daddy's boss," Sam answered.

"Daddy's boos he repeated." And smiled up at me showing me all his missing teeth. "I talked about you today Aunt Bella."

"You did what did you say?" I could see Sam start laughing.

"There's a guy at Daddy's work who's not married, and I told him he should meet you cause you're not married too. I told him you were the prettiest woman I had ever seen, other than my Mom, and he was excited to meet you. He asked dad why you weren't married and daddy said you hadn't met the right man. Then the guy asked if Dad if you were a lesterben and I didn't know."

"A lesterben?"

Sam senior walked over and picked up Sam Jr. and sat in a chair. "He means lesbian."

If I could still blush I would. "What did you say?"

"I said no, and I haven't quite explained the concept to Sam Jr. yet." He said the last parts while covering his son's ears.

I played with Sam Jr. until dinner was ready. I was happy Emily gave me a small slice of meatloaf.

"Aunt Bella?" Sam Jr. asked. "Are you going to go out with the guy from Daddy's work?"

"I dunno, if you like him maybe I will. Tell me a little bit about him." I said playing along.

"He's tall, play's basketball. He's works on a computer. His name is Edward."

I gulped. I didn't hear another word Sam Jr. said. I had to recover quickly.

"Well, maybe if you get me a phone number I will give him a call but only if you are sure I will like him, are you sure?" I asked.

"I need to talk to him again before I can say I am sure," Sam Jr. decided. Smart kid.

I knew that Emily had wanted me to be Sam Jr's god-mother. I also knew that Sam Sr. wasn't sure at first. It was one thing having a vampire hanging around; it was another to make them a god-parent to your child. I didn't blame Sam, it made sense to me.

When dinner was done and all the dishes put in the sink (for Aunt Bella to do at vampire speed) later, Sam Jr. and I started a game of Sorry. I lost every game! I carried him into bed like I had so many times before. He asked me to read him a story. He pulled out a Sesame Street book with the count in it. He was too old for it but I had been reading it to him for years, he said I did a good Count imitation. Little did he know.

When it was time for sleep, I tucked him in. "Good night little man," I said as I walked out of his room and shut the door.

"Sorry Bella," Sam said as I walked by him the hall.

"Why?" I asked.

"I forgot the guys name. I didn't even know he asked."

"Sam don't be silly, it's no big deal."

I walked in to the kitchen and did the dishes lickity split.

"I have to admit. I envy that speed of yours." Emily said when I was wiping off my hands.

"It does come in handy." I replied sitting on the couch. "I guess I should head over to Jacobs tonight. Don't need him grumbling that I didn't say hi."

"Heard you bought the house," Sam said when he walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll be right down the block. Don't worry, I will put in a new ventilation so you don't have to smell me."

"Better make it industrial strength," Emily joked and I threw the towel at her. "When are you heading out tonight?

"I'm not. I called a backup service in Seattle to do all my buildings. Only done that once before. I might go check out my new house, you know, break in. Look around."

"You know that the council has to approve that purchase still," Sam said.

"And since you are Jake lead the council how much is that going to cost me."

"Maybe a swing set in the backyard." Sam joked.

"If you're not going to Seattle do you want to watch a movie?" Emily said interrupting.

"Maybe? What you got?"

"On Demand, let's see…." Emily hit some buttons on the remote control and a list of films came up. In the upper corner of the screen were previews of movies. Emily and Sam debated the selections while the movie previews ran. A Johnny Depp retrospective was being featured. One of the movies they were showcasing was Edward Scissorhands. I groaned upon hearing the title.

"Maybe you guys should choose, I'm going over to say Hi to Jake and Heather."

I bopped out of my seat and ran out the front door. The night air felt good. Sam didn't live far from Jacob. Especially since I could move so fast. I was about to knock on their door when I heard Heather say my name.

"Jake are you sure it's safe having Bella around the baby?"

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" he asked.

"Well, she is a vampire…"

"And…"

"It's your kid I am having, you are part werewolf, therefore the baby is, werewolf and she's a vampire, usually enemies."

"She was around Sam Jr. and there are no problems there."

"Maybe I should speak to Emily," Heather said. I hid in the bushes next to the house.

"Why, Emily will tell you the same thing, it's not like that with Bella." Good Jake. "But if you are that worried I will speak to Bella. She's buying a house here, she's going to be around a lot more."

"Once the baby is here I don't care, I just want it to be born healthy."

"Fine fine, I will talk to Bella. She'll be crushed." He said the past part so softly I barely heard him. I knew Heather didn't.

I didn't blame her. I can only imagine what she is going through. Werewolves and vampires, ex-loves and mortal enemies. I don't think I would believe it if I didn't know it all first hand.

I walked away from Jakes house quietly and quickly. I felt like a woman with no country. No one wanted me. Maybe buying this house wasn't such a good idea. I walked down to the beach and started skipping some rocks. I could throw them pretty far, much further than Jake.

All things considered, I think it was time to go to Italy. Who says I have to outlive my parents? They already think I am dead. I was an inconvenience to Charlie and Renee, to Edward and to the Quileutes. I could start my own vampire family maybe? But I doubted I could do that to anyone who wasn't on their deathbed. Stupid Carlisle's values still meant too much to me.

Hours passed and I sat and started. The sun started to come up and I didn't move. It crested in the sky and still I sat. I followed a bird as it flew close and then back to sea.

"I had a feeling I would find you here." I heard from behind me. "I can't quite travel down to you, so maybe you should come this way."

"Hi Billy," I said standing up and brushing the sand off me. "How's the new chair?" I had bought him a new wheelchair for Christmas. It could do anything it seemed, although sand was still troublesome.

"I love it, thank you. I got a weird phone call today." I walked at human speed and sat on a rock next to him. He hated when I did anything at vampire speed in front of him.

"Oh yeah, who called?"

"Well, apparently there's to be some discussion about renegotiating the treaty. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"No. Does that mean they are moving back to Forks?"

"I'm not sure. They shouldn't be speaking to me; Sam is the one who calls the shots as you know. But Carlisle called me anyway, said he felt it was the polite thing to do. I am pretty sure he is going to call Sam and Jacob if he hasn't already."

"Don't change anything on my account. In fact I am thinking of heading out of town, maybe Europe."

"I thought you wanted to buy a house here."

"I did, but… Billy, how come you're nice to me?"

"You're like a daughter to me Bella. And I owe Charlie, he still talks about you."

"I am a burden to everyone. I don't belong anywhere and maybe I can find some happiness out there like Jake did."

"Maybe. Bella you belong here as much as anyone, no matter what Heather thinks."

Billy was always wiser than I remembered, he was so laid back most of the time if was disconcerting. "How'd you know?"

"Jacob told me, he called on the way to work. Wanted advice on what to do."

"See that's what I am saying, no matter where I go its problems."

"You will always have jealous people Bella, and as much as I care about Heather my concern is for you. You can't sit at the beach for the rest of your life."

"What if I don't want to live?"

"Than that's sad. So many people love you. You do so much good. I know who paid for the repairs on the dam, you think you can fool me with all your fake corporations?"

"You can have the money. I don't need it."

"Bella can you give me a push home, I tire easily these days."

"Of course, I would love to, at normal speed I assume."

"I don't think I could handle you at full speed. I was fishing with your father the other day."

"I saw the picture. He looks good."

"He told me that he wished more than anything your last days had been happy. He hates him, Edward, of course, because he blames him. He said to me, and this is the first time he said it, he would forgive Edward if he knew you were happy now." We came up a hill, sometimes I would take Sam Jr. in Billy's old wheel chairs and push him down it.

"So tell him I am happy, tell him you had some weird Native American vision."

Billy laughed when I said that. "Bella I don't think they care about the treaty, I think they care about you."

"Some of them do, that's true. They all feel bad they left. But what difference does it make. He doesn't love me." I told him everything that happened and all about my conversations even explaining why I bought the house in La Push. "Alice can't see me while I am here, my future is too tied up with the pack. They can't come here, and they won't. I know them."

"Bella what if you are wrong?"

"You mean that they will break the treaty?"

"No, about Edward. What if he does love you? Isn't it worth seeing? I loved Jacob's mother more than I could ever express in words. When she died she was taken away from me forever. I know your pain. I would do anything to see her again. Don't you want to see Edward?"

"A part of me does, the part that he took with him when he left. If I see him it will only remind me of what I don't have. It will open up wounds that…"

"Wounds that have never healed can't be re-opened. It's an old Indian saying." Billy said, and I suddenly realized where Emily got it.

"And what if I go and I am worse, what if I go and the pain is a million time worse than it is now?"

"Than I will make Jacob and Sam give you what you have asked and they have denied."

"I thought you didn't want me to die?"

"I don't. But no one should force anyone to live. In many cultures it is considered honorable to choose when to die." We walked a bit in silence. "Are you scared to die Bella?"

"No, I am scared to live the way I have. Death has never scared me, the possibility of dying is strangely freeing. I imagine this is how someone with a terminal illness must feel when it gets near the end."

"A broken heart is not a terminal illness."

"It feels like one."

I helped Billy in to his house. It was the same one he had lived in for forty years. I got him so water to drink and a pillow for his back.

"Are you sure you can get Jacob and Sam to kill me?"

"Yes, if you truly are ready. You need to confront your demons first. Until then you can never truly know."

I thanked him and walked out of the house. I ran to my car and grabbed my laptop. I needed to put some things in order if I was going to do this right. I contacted all the companies who used Swan Cleaners and told them were closing. They would have two weeks to find someone new and I gave them a list of companies. I called the service I used to fill in and employed them for three weeks, just to give my old clients an extra week bonus.

I called my accountant who I had never met but said I was his favorite client. I explained that I was closing the cleaners and asked to take care of anything he needed to do. I also asked him to set up some funds for me. A college fund for Sam Jr , one for Jacob and Heather's baby. A fund for improvements on the La Push reservation. And to combine the rest of my money in to one account.

My lawyer got a similar call and I also asked him to change my will. I wanted all my money left to Billy Black, I figured he would do the right thing with it. One clause was a fishing boat for Charlie and an RV for Renee, something I know they both wanted.

I called the realtor and bought the house on La Push as well. I would give it to Sam and Emily, their house was too small and this one would be perfect. My batteries were running out so I knocked on Emily's door.

"There you are," she said. "Sam thinks your mad at him that he asked you to buy the swing set."

"Really, that's silly. If you wanted a swing set you should have asked, I don't' need money we all know that."

"We would never ask,"

"Yes I know, it's annoying. Can I use your shower and charge these things?"

"Of course, ummm…." She paused. "You know about Sam's call today don't you?"

"Yup, Bill told me. By the way, my lawyer will be signing the papers on the house up the block tomorrow."

"That was quick! Congratulations."

"Mmmm hmmmm, have you seen it?"

"It's big, Sam was there once and he told me."

"After I shower let's go check it out. What do you say?"

"You're on."

I took a nice long shower. When I was done I threw my hair in a pony tale got dressed. I had clothes with me that I grabbed from the car.

I walked with Emily up to the house and luckily the door wasn't locked. We toured and pointed out the rooms we liked and didn't like, mentioned what needed repairs and what could stay.

"What are you going to do with all this room, Bella?" Emily asked as left.

"Me, nothing. It's too big for me alone."

"So why did you buy it?"

"Emily, may I interest you in a trade?"

"A what?"

"A trade… I want a smaller house, you need a bigger house. Let's trade."

"We can't afford this house Bella."

"Who said anything about money, it's paid for. It's not for you, it's for Sam Jr. and his siblings, whenever you get around to it. In fact, you and Sam have to ask Sam Jr. if you can stay in the house."

"Bella we can't take that…"

"It's too late. I did it already. Every thing, taxes, repairs, you name it. Your son has property, he's a smart kid."

"Sam won't accept it. You know how he is…"

"Is it cause I am a vampire…"

"No it's cause he is a stubborn mule." She said laughing.

"We will figure out a way, don't worry."

"How did you know we wanted more children?"

"Okay don't take this wrong, but it's kind of obvious. At least to me."

"Cause you know us so well?"

"No, because I should have only heard three heart beats in your house yesterday, and I heard four. I wasn't sure until I walked by Jake's and I heard the same sound there."

"You mean…"

"You're pregnant." Emily started jumping up and down in the street and screaming.

"I have to tell Sam," she said and she ran into her house and started to call. I grabbed my laptop and phone and walked back out to the car.

My plan was to give sell Sam and Emily's old house and give the money to Jacob to buy a new house with Heather. Seemed to make sense to me.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had missed to calls, both from Jacob. I called him back.

"Jacob Black speaking," he said when he answered the phone. I giggled.

"Do you actually do work there, or just call me?"

"Ha, you have no idea. Did you listen to my messages?"

"Nope."

"Thanks. Well I got a call from that leech Carlisle, he wants to renegotiate the treaty,"

"I know Billy told me."

"Oh. Ok. What do you think?"

"Well I don't know what they want to change and frankly I don't care."

"They want to be able to come and visit you so you should care. They want a pass for one day."

"What did you say?"

"I have to talk with Sam. I told them you would be consulted as well."

"Listen Jake, I have more important things to discuss, wanna do lunch with me?"

"Sure, Bella, I don't see what could be more important than this."

"Wait until lunch." I hung up the phone and walked inside.

"Sam's coming home, he's so excited. You can't tell if it's a boy or a girl can you?"

"No," I said laughing. "Just that it has a heart beat. I am going to lunch with Jake, be back later."

"Okay, I am calling my mother!"

I went out to my car and headed off to Jake's office on the outskirts of Forks. The company manufactured something, I never asked what. I walked in to the front office and said hi to the receptionist who waved. I kept walking until I saw Jake's office and knocked.

"Come in Bella," he said. He was wearing a tie and that always cracked me up.

"Jake, what exactly do you make here?" I asked as I stepped inside his office.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Not really."

"Car parts, that's the short answer. By the way Sam just called me, told me Emily is pregnant…"

"I know." I said sitting in one the fake leather chairs.

"Oh she told you?"

"No, I told her." He looked at me confused. "Super sensitive hearing," I mouthed.

"Oh yeah. Where do you want to eat?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're right I'll choose, but I'm driving, the way you drive makes me sick."

We got to a steakhouse and Jake ordered for both of us. One would be his meal for tomorrow like usual.

"So Jake, I talked to Billy earlier."

"Ummm Hmmmm," he mumbled.

"And he and I made a deal." This was going to be the hard part. There was a reason I wanted to do this in public so Jake couldn't flip out like he would otherwise. "He told me if I confront my demons, and I still feel the way I do now, he would make you and Sam do the one thing you refuse to do."

Jacob took a second to contemplate what I said. I could see the lights turning on as he got it.

"Absolutely not."

"If you won't then I will go to Italy, there are some of my kind there and they will do it. So either I have it done by friends who I know will give me the proper burial, or people I don't know who will do who knows what."

"No."

"You were the one who pushed me to see him the other day, and so I will. But I can't go on like this. What's the definition of insanity Jake?"

He glared at me across the table.

"And let's face it Jake, it's not like I don't cause problems in your life. Heather doesn't want me around while she is pregnant."

"Bella don't blame Heather. It's not like she doesn't have a lot to deal with. You are super-model beautiful, you're rich, and you can do things no one else can."

"I am not blaming her, I understand her more than you ever will. But if Heather wants to be like me all you have to do is ask Jake" I said smiling.

"That's not the point..." he said making a disgusting face..

"But back to the subject at hand, even Billy said, no one should force you to live. I am asking you as a friend, think of me as someone with a terminal disease. I don't know that I will ask, I just want to know that I have the option."

"No."

"You would rather I go to Italy?"

"I would rather…" and he sighed. "I know you're not happy. I can't stand that you're not happy. But this seems extreme."

"It's what will make me happy, Jake."

"What if he still loves you…"

"I don't know if it matters. I don't know if I love him or I can forgive him or want to. I won't know unless I go see him. But I won't go unless I know there is a way out for me if it is worse."

"I won't promise that I will do it."

"Jacob if I go to him I will have a plan either way. I will go to Italy if I must. I understand that you don't want to. But as my friend I am asking you to. We can throw a going away party or something, I dunno. But I can't stay on La Push forever."

"Bella I need to think. I understand what you are saying, but I can't commit to a plan like this."

"If Billy was suffering, and asked you to, would you? If he was in pain all day without a break. If the best he could hope for to suffer a little less in his future, would you watch your father live like that? The mask I wear hides my pain, but you should see it, you of all people."

"It's not the same Bella, you could get better…"

"It's been twenty years Jacob."

"I know. Can I think about it?"

"Sure, how's the steak?"

"It's not bad, but the conversation is depressing."

"Sorry. You should be happy for me, I made a decision. That's the hard part."

"When are you going to see him?"

"When everything's in order."

The rest of the meal we avoided the topic of my death. Jacob told me he was thinking of starting a business refurbishing cars. He just didn't know how his father in law would take it. I asked him if he wanted an investor and he shot me down like always. The fact that he let me pay for these lunches shocked me. It was kind of funny how we did it. Jake would order two meals, and half with through I would switch them. He ate half of each meal and then asked for a doggy bag. It looked like I ate when I didn't touch a thing.

As we drove back to his office Jake told me that he and Sam had told Carlisle they would call him tonight.

"You don't want them on your land, so say no. I will head to see them when I am ready. Not when they decide to show up."

"Will you really go?"

"You think so little of me that I wouldn't keep my word?"

"It's not that, you have been running for twenty years from his memory. Why go now?"

"Because I made a decision, I said I would."

"And we are back to that? I'll see you later, dinner at Sam's, they are having a party to celebrate."

He walked off and I got in my car. The irony of the evening's party was not lost on me, a celebration of a new life, when I was asking for death.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but the last was really long so forgive please.

Chapter 7:

At the party Sam told me that they told Carlisle they would not amend the treaty. I thanked him for that.

"Bella, I do worry that they will try and cross the line anyway." He said biting in to a hamburger.

"They won't. But so what if they do? I thought you wanted a fight?"

"That was when I was younger. I have a son, and another child on the way. If something happened to me who would take care of them?" He asked heartfelt.

"That's true. Did Jacob tell you about our conversation at lunch as well?"

"Of course. Bella, what you are asking is very difficult. It is murder. I don't want to be a murderer."

"It's not murder, it's call euthanasia. And as I told Jake, as soon as I have everything in order I will go and see them. Tell Carlisle that if you want, maybe it will help. And if you and Jake won't help me, I have alternatives."

"Bella, I wish I could help ease your pain, in some other way. I feel helpless."

"You aren't, you owe me nothing. You saved my life with Laurent and gave me a home when I had nowhere to go. I don't want you to be upset. I can just go to Italy."

"And what will happen there?"

"I don't know. All I know is that's where vampires go when they want to die."

"I will pray there is another solution, as will my brother and sisters."

I walked away from him an over towards my car. I opened my laptop and found a flight to Italy. First class on Al Italia. I bought it for a week from today. A quick search and I found Volterra and I knew exactly where I had to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I told Sam and Emily to leave the mess and I would clean it. It took me no time and gave me an excuse to do something. I walked down to the beach again. In some ways it all started here. It was here where I learned what he was, and where Jacob and I re-connected. A circle that had brought me to where I was today.

I walked over to the tide pools I loved as a kid and visited from time to time. I wandered back to the beach and remembered that day in my mind. Mike Newton drove me. Jessica, Angla and Lauren were there. It was Sam who made the comment that the Cullen's weren't allowed on their land.

I flirted with Jacob to get him to spill secrets he wasn't supposed to tell. I wonder what would have happened if he never told me. Probably not much would be different, Edward had decided to 'break the rules' either way. Maybe if Jacob hadn't told me things wouldn't have proceeded as quickly as they did, and I wouldn't have been the baseball clearing that night. Or maybe I would have, I would never now. The past was unchangeable, only the future was to be determined.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at the number to see who it was. I didn't recognize it so I let it go to voice mail.

It was too late to go to Charlie's and watch him and everyone else would be asleep. With no cleaning to keep me busy I was beyond bored. My phone beeped and told me I had a message. I dialed the code to retrieve it/

_Bella please don't hang up._ It was Alice.

_I know I went about things the wrong way the other day. I'm sorry I was so excited to see you I lost my mind I guess._

_I would really like to speak with you, it's not about Ed... Him. I promise. I will meet you anywhere at anytime, you name it._

_Please call me back. I miss you._

Alice had no idea that I was going to see Edward. The part of me that loved Alice reared it's ugly head. Why not see what she wants. 'You are already have a ticket to Italy. What's the worst that could happen' I asked myself.

I wondered how she got my number. It had to be Jacob or Sam. The phone wasn't listed under Bella Black, it was registered to one of my fake businesses.

They were both asleep, so I couldn't pester them.

With nothing else to do I walked up to my car. A late night drive with the music blasting was the perfect solution.

I waited until I was away from any houses and I turned the stereo up. I hit the gas once I was on the highway. At the Canadian border I turned around and raced back to Forks. The route I took back was twisting and turning, mechanical music roared along with my stereo.

I pulled into La Push after sunrise. And headed to Sam's house. I parked and waited for Sam to wake up. I saw movement an hour or so later.

I knocked on the door. "Limo driver, here to pick up Sam Jr. for school."

"Hi Bella, both Sam's are in the bathroom. How was your night?"

"I went to Canada and back. Been here for an hour or so."

"I don't want to see your gas bills."

"Well I could have run, but that's not as fun."

"Morning Bella,' said Sam walking in.

"Aunty Bella are you really taking me to school?"

"If you want little man." I said ruffling his hair.

"Can I drive?" he asked.

"Sure if you have a license."

"When I get a license will you teach me how to drive?"

"Of course, although you need to know how to drive to get a license."

"Will you teach me how to drive like you, Mommy says you drive like a maniac."

"She does, does she?" I said smiling at Emily.

"Finish getting ready for school so you're not late." Emily mumbled as she put a sandwich in a brown paper bag.

"Sam Sr., I have a question for you."

"Yes, what can I do for you Bella?" Sam asked as he tried to make his tie.

"Well, I need a favor. It's a big one. In fact, I will trade you."

"Trade me?"

"Yup, you do me this favor and I will get you the swing set. I mean it's not for you, it's for Sam Jr. so really you are being a good dad."

"And what do I need to do for you?"

"Well one of the Cullens wants to talk to me, not him, Alice, the small girl. But I don't want to speak to her where I am not comfortable. And the only place I feel safe is here."

"You want one of them here?" Sam asked.

"Well here's what I am thinking, for a few hours, down on the beach. I mean either you or Jacob gave her my number so..."

I saw Emily pleading with Sam to say yes from the corner of my eye.

"A few hours and you'll buy the swing set?"

"Yeah and all the stuff that comes with it, like a slide and other stuff, who knows what else. Again it's for Sam Jr. So it's not like you are being greedy."

"I need to get Jacob's opinion."

"I plan on speaking to him as well. But assuming he says ok, do we have a deal?"

"We do."

"Great." Sam Jr. walked out and said he was ready for school. I picked him up flew him like he was Superman to the car.

"Aunt Bella, will you play my music and sing."

"Only if you sing with me," I answered.

We sang all the way to school and I kissed him on the head and told him I would see him after and to have fun.

"Fun at school? You must have forgotten what school was like." He said as he walked away and I laughed hysterically.

I headed to Jacob's house. He would be leaving for work soon. I pulled in and saw him walking out the door. I rolled down my window and waved.

"Good morning Bella, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence this morning."

"Well, I was wondering Jake, I got a weird phone call yesterday, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"When you say weird, do you mean telemarketer weird?"

"If by telemarketer you mean vampire..."

"Bella, you think I would do a thing like that?"

"Yes." I stared directly in his eyes.

"Look I don't like bloodsuckers calling me, but after six calls I spoke to her. She really seems sincere and... I just want you to be happy"

"So then when Sam calls you will tell him you have no problem with my request, seeing as how you got me into this mess." I explained my request and he sighed.

"She'll have to be escorted by the pack at all times. And no one else can know, including my dad. I don't like this. But if this what I have to do to keep you from the alternative... Than as long as Sam is ok with it...'

"Thanks Jake. Now get to work before the boss gets mad. I will call you later and let you know how it goes."

Jake walked away shaking his head. I drove down to Sam's and knocked.

"It's open Bella," yelled Emily.

I grabbed some clothes from the car and walked inside.

"Bella, that was brilliant. Sam had no idea what he agreed to."

"Not sure why, it makes prefect sense. Don't all swing sets come with other stuff, like a house?"

"Only in Bella-land."

We cleaned the house, at human speed while we chatted. When we were done I texted Alice.

If you want to talk, meet Jacob at where the treaty border crosses Main Street at midnight. The wolves will escort you from there.

That was all I wrote. If she didn't agree to that I knew she wasn't serious. I hopped in the shower and changed my clothes.

"Emily, you're going to need new furniture for your house. And a guest room for me. What do you say to a shopping spree? From what I heard the house your buying is furnished and..."

"Bella, you aren't buying furniture."

I knew how to work this. "Cmon, Emily. You know it's not for you. I want Sam Jr. to have an amazing home." She was putty in my hands.

"And how do we explain this to Sam Sr?" she asked getting excited.

"I said a slide and stuff, a house has stuff in it. Plus if we show him the house with everything in it and Sam Jr is there..."

"Very sneaky... Nothing expensive, Bella."

"How's Ikea?" I asked innocently enough.

"The closest Ikea is near Seattle, we don't have enough time."

"We do if I drive..." I said smiling.

Emily looked nauseous. "Let me find some motion sickness pills and we can go."

We made it there in an hour and shopped for four hours straight. Everything would be delivered in two days. I could assemble it in a night. If not it would give Jacob and Sam a big project.

While Emily ate some of the gross meatballs that Ikea sells, I called a store closer to Forks and ordered the nicest swing set I could. I paid extra to have delivered today.

When we got back to La Push Emily told me she had to start dinner. I called my accountant and lawyer and made sure everything was being taken care of. My lawyer was overnighting me papers to sign, I gave him the address of the new house.

Alice texted back that she would be there at midnight.

While Emily cooked I walked to the new house to see the swing set being delivered. Four men unloaded two trucks in the backyard and I tipped them all said I would take if from there. They seemed relieved that they didn't have to assemble the set.

No one could see me from the backyard so I organized all the parts and got started. I had it half assembled when I heard Emily announce that dinner was ready. I walked down to her house slowly, I wasn't looking forward to choking out more food.

"You're dinner is on the table Bella, I know you ate earlier but you have to have some dinner." Emily said as I walked in.

"Thank you so much," I said with as fake a smile as I could on my face. "How was school Sam?" I asked seeing my favorite eight year old.

"Very good Aunty Bella-San."

"Are we studying Asia in school"

"Yup, Mommy says I have to call you Aunt Bella- San, which isn't as cool as Bella-San, can I call you just Bella-San?"

"Sure if you're Mom is ok with it."

Emily nodded.

"May I call you Jr-San?" I asked playing along. He screamed in delight.

"You spoil him Bella," said Sam Sr.

"You have no idea," I mumbled so no one could here.

"What are we doing tonight Jr-San?" I asked.

"After homework Dad is teaching me how to throw a football. Do you know how to throw a football?"

"No, will you teach me after you learn?"

"It's kinda a boy thing Bella-San?"

"Oh I understand."

"But you can watch if you want." He said nodding his head.

"Thanks Jr-San, after I help you Mom clean up I will."

The rest of dinner was fun as usual. Sam told me that everything was set for midnight. I felt bad keeping them up late, but I knew that no one else could know that there was another vampire on La Push.

After I cleaned the dishes at vampire speed, Emily and I walked outside and watched Daddy-San and Jr-San play ball. Every time Sam Jr. caught the ball he did a dance and spiked it like on TV.

"He's showing off for you," Emily said. "He has such a crush on you."

"Wait until he gets older, I'll be just another old hag." I said fake pouting.

"I don't know about hag, vampire maybe." Emily said suddenly getting funny again.

I jokingly growled under so only she could hear. Sam hated it when I did that, he said it made the hair on his arms stand up.

"Bella, do you want me to go with you tonight?" Emily asked.

"Thank you but no. Maybe be prepared for a late night wake up call but, no, I will be fine."

"Sam told me what you asked of him is that why you are buying is that house and furniture?"

"No, I have said over and over I don't need money. And as I said, it's for Jr-San. He's the closest thing to a son I will ever have."

"Well than I hope you think about him before you do anything like go to Italy."

"I already have..."

I heard Sam Jr. yelling about a catch and he saved me from this conversation going on much further. Sam Jr. tried to throw the ball to me and Emily and we both missed it, although I pretended to not be able to catch it.

It was getting dark and it was time for Sam Jr. to get ready for bed. When he was done I tucked him and read him a story. Sam Sr. said he wanted a nap since it was going to be a late night. I told Emily I needed to do some work and would be back as little after eleven.

I returned to the new house and worked on the swing set, slide and tree fort. The dark didn't bother me, I could see fine. I finished assembling everything by 10:30 and stepped back to admire my handiwork. It was the swing set I always dreamed of having when I was a kid. I climbed up the slide and slid down and laughed when I landed on my backside at the end.

"That's cute Bella," Jacob said. I had smelled him coming but wasn't sure if he would know where to find me.

"It's for Sam Jr., you'll understand soon enough." Jacob thought I meant when he had a kid. He has no idea that I was giving him a house to sell so he and Heather could buy a new one.

"Sure sure. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well you insisted on escorting her, so bring her where you want."

"I don't want her anywhere on the reservation. But since we agreed, how's the beach?"

"Sounds good to me, thank you Jake."

"We aren't leaving her alone, we will stand back but we will not leave."

"That's fine, I understand. Should I just wait there?"

"Yeah, might as well. There will be six wolves meeting her, and we won't phase down until she leaves. Everyone else is on call."

"Why do you sound mad at me?" I wondered. "I thought you wanted this, you told me I should speak to them."

"I know, I just worry about you Bell's, and you know, I don't think of you as a vampire, you're just Bella. She on the other hand... My grandfather is rolling over in his grave right now."

"He's been rolling since the day I got here..."

"That's not true. You are one of us. You know that. You're the first non-Indian to own land on the reservation, that should tell you something."

"I don't own it. Sam Jr. does."

"What!? Does Sam Sr. know that?"

"Not yet. Emily does. I have a few surprises up my sleeve."

"Going away gifts?" Jacob asked, he always knew how to read me.

"You could say that, I just don't know where I am going yet."

"It doesn't have to be that way Bella."

"Yes it does. Insanity, I need to change."

"Why is it always so difficult with you?" he said chuckling.

"You know me... a vampire who runs with wolves, what do you expect?"

"Cute Bella. Let's go see Sam and get organized. Once we phase he will know about this is house you know."

"That's ok, he already agreed, he just doesn't know it."

We walked to Sam's at human speed. When we got there the rest of the pack was thee, even the ones who were on call. Quill and Paul ran over and hugged me and then went into a coughing fit, they did it every time. Leah just waved. Seth Clearwater had a crush on me even though he had imprinted on a girl years ago. He walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

Sam came out of his house and told everyone to quiet down cause they could wake Sam Jr. There was a palatable excitement in the air. The pack didn't have much to do these days. Jacob's temperature was down to 104.

Sam and Jacob explained the plan. Six wolves would meet Alice at the border. They wanted to blindfold her but I talked them out of that. They would take her threw the woods to the beach. The rest of the pack would be there waiting. As soon as she got to the beach they would fade back, but if she attacked me or anyone else they would kill her. They would make her aware of all of this from the start. Also, if there was any indication that anyone else from her family was in the area, they would also attack. There was a sign as well, if I raised my right hand and left it there that was the symbol to escort Alice away immediately. It seemed like overkill to me, but I understood.

Everyone split up and I went to the beach to wait with four of the wolves. I found a piece of wood that looked comfortable to sit on and tried to compose my thoughts.

Seth sat down next to me, he hadn't yet phased.

"You know, it's their loss. We have all been very lucky to have you as a friend, as family. We consider you part of the pack, even if you are a vampire, we joke that you are the enforcer."

"Thanks Seth, I think." I had a hard time thinking of me as an enforcer.

"We all phased earlier, I know what you asked Sam and Jacob to do..."

"Oh..." I was speechless.

"I'll help you Bella, if you want. It would break my heart, but I'll do it if they won't. I saw my mom suffer after my dad died. She was never the same. Even when she smiled I could see the sadness in her eyes. I see the same thing when I look at you. My mother died of a broken heart after suffering for many years. The doctors say it was old age, but I know the truth. I can't say I like your choice of men, but who am I to judge, I imprint, I don't have any say in who I love. Then again who does?"

"You're not little Seth Clearwater anymore are you. The one who worshipped Jacob?"

"I still think Jacob's pretty cool, but don't tell him I said that."

"I won't." I laughed. "Thank you Seth. It's nice to know I have a choice. You should phase though. It's almost midnight."

"One more thing Bella, you know why I used to worship Jacob?"

"No why?"

"Cause I always thought he was dating you..."

And he popped up off the wood and disappeared quickly into the trees.

I knew as soon as Alice reached the border, the wolves started to move uncomfortably behind me. The moon was beautiful, it spread it's light across the water right up on to the beach. It was comforting the way the sun in Phoenix used to be.

"Hello Alice," I said when she was close enough that I knew she could hear.

"Bella," she said and sat on the piece of wood next to me. "Thanks for meeting with me."

"Uh huh."

"Are the, ah, wolves really necessary?" she asked.

"That's not up to me. You're on their land, this was the only way I could get them to allow you here." And I didn't protest, I knew their presence would mess with Alice's visions, and that made me more comfortable.

"I am sorry about how things went the other day. I thought if we reminded you of the old days..."

"Alice, I don't want to think about the old days. If that's why you are here..."

"No, it's not. I am here about Jasper. He has never stopped blaming himself for what happened, and even though you forgave him along time ago he has never been the same. He and I have even lived apart a few times. I feel like I am caught in the middle, I don't want to leave my husband, and I don't want to leave my brother. But Jasper can't stay at the house, he can't handle the waves that come at him from..." she caught herself. "I was hoping maybe you could talk to him."

"What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Just tell you don't blame him for what happened. Remind him that you forgave him."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because maybe if he sees you it will help him..."

"No I mean why should I?"

"Oh. I see what you are saying." She sighed. "I just hoped maybe for me, maybe you could be a better person than I am. I don't even know if it will help much if you did, but I am desperate. I hoped that maybe you could understand what it's like to watch the one you love suffer and be helpless to do anything for them."

"Alice, you didn't have to be helpless. You of all people could have seen what I was going through, you didn't cheat because you couldn't handle the consequences of your actions. You tell me you all wanted to come back, but you didn't even have to do that Alice. You could have just looked and you would have seen how much pain I was in. And if you had then Edward would have seen he wasn't protecting me. But you couldn't even open your eyes, it's that simple for you, and I wasn't worth it. And now you want me to go and help you?"

The wolves were moving behind me, I could tell they were unhappy, they wanted to attack. They were my family and wanted to protect me, something Edward had wanted to do but didn't.

"You're right Bella. It was wrong of us, we all know. We knew. I had visions of you and us all together again before we left. I believed that it would be hard for you but in the end you would have a happy ending. I'm sorry, so sorry. If I could change it all I would, but I can't, I can only apologize a million times, more if you want."

Alice had always been so happy go lucky, she was like the energizer bunny. Seeing her in pain was hard, but it didn't make my suffering hurt any less.

"Jacob told me a lot about you," she said. "I am very proud of you."

I said nothing.

"He told me about your life, all the good you have done. He also told me about your request."

"Jacob's got a big mouth sometimes," I said knowing he could hear.

"Bella, do you really hate life so much..."

"I don't know that my life is any of your business."

"Do you not miss us at all?" Alice asked desperately.

"I miss the people I thought you were. I miss the things I thought I wanted. But you aren't who I thought you were. I still want the things I wanted before, but not with you."

I heard movement behind me and smelled Jacob approaching. Good, the wolves had enough and they would make her leave, saving me the problem. He was in human form as he approached.

"Alice, may I have a moment with Bella?" She nodded.

I followed Jacob to the edge of the beach where no one, not even Alice could hear.

"Bella, you told me you would try, this isn't trying."

"Oh, I thought you were on my side."

"I am, that's why we're all here. Bella, you are the most stubborn frustrating individual on the planet. You and I both know you are still in love with Edward. You always will be. It's like you imprinted on each other. He made a mistake, we all do. If he was suffering and you weren't, I would do a dance. But you are in more pain than anyone I know. So what do you have to lose, let down the defenses, try and let yourself be happy, and if it doesn't work, I will do what Edward never would. I will end your life, I promise. But before I do, you have to speak to Edward and you have to say goodbye to Sam Jr."

"That's not fair, what does Sam Jr. have to do with this?"

"He's the only person I know you love without any conditions. And you know he thinks the moon and the sun revolve around you. If you can say good-bye to him, than I will know you are ready to go. Your asking me to do something I don't want to do with all my soul I don't want to do it. So I think it's fair."

"I can always go to Italy..."

"But that's not what you want. I know that."

"So what exactly do I have to do with them..."

"Just spend some time with them, that's all I ask."

"Who's idea was this, yours or hers?" I asked flicking my head in Alice's direction.

"Do you think I would listen to a bloodsucker... other than you?"

"Fine, how long?"

"How long do you have to spend with them, you'll know when it's enough. I trust you. And oh yeah, Seth can't kill you, Sam gave him an order."

"Stupid wolves," I said clinching my fists.

Jacob and I walked back to where Alice was sitting. He had phased as we walked and he ran into the woods.

"Sorry about that, Jacob was being difficult like usual."

"That's ok. Bella, is there anything I can do to get you to come see Japer?"

"Sure I will go see him, I make no promises as to what I will say, but I will go and see him. Where does he live now?"

"Not far from Jefferson, a few towns over. I can meet you..."

"No, I am going alone, no one else can be there or forget it."

Alice started to say something but stopped. "What choice do I have? When should I tell him you will be stopping by?"

"Tomorrow night. I don't know when exactly yet. I will text you when I am leaving La Push. You should go now, the wolves need to sleep and I have been enough of a hindrance in their life. Please text me the address. They will escort you back to the border."

"Bye Bella, I love you." Alice said as the wolves surrounded her. I didn't reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Please read and review, please! If I promise to make Edward take his shirt off later in the story will that help?

Disclaimer: Still in negations, damn lawyers make me crazy. So nope, I don't own it, yet!

Chapter 9:

Alice and the wolves left the beach but I sat there until the sun was rising. I ran at vampire speed to Charlie's house and sat up in the tree that Edward used to climb up to sneak in my room. I could hear Charlie inside getting ready for work. I stayed up there until I saw him leaving and watched his car drive off in the distance.

When he was gone I dropped from the tree and grabbed the key from about the eaves and went inside and up to my old room. I lay on my old bed for a few hours lost in my memories. My closet was still full of my clothes, the stereo I ripped out of my truck was still lying on the floor wrapped in a bag. My old computer that had not been used in decades still sat on the desk was just as lonely.

The nights here with Edward were the most glorious of my life. When I opened my eye's each morning and saw him sitting on the rocking chair that still lived in the corner of my room, I felt a joy I didn't know existed.

But from my window I could see the woods where he left me, and ended all that joy. Part of me believed that I should have been happy just to have tasted that kind of joy, even if I couldn't drink from it anymore. That's what I told myself when I started to befriend Jacob. Can you go back to eating dirt after you have tasted honey? Edward said I was like his brand of heroin. He got that wrong, I was addicted to him, and without my drug, I could only hope for a life of withdrawal. Never fully recovered, you can't recover from someone like him.

He didn't love me though. Jacob lived for years knowing I didn't love him, and he was happy. Could I live with Edward in my life and not have him hold me? What would I do when he met someone new, could I watch him with someone else?

It would be nice to have Alice as a friend, not like we used to be, nothing would ever be like it was. When she sat next to me at the beach I felt like asking her if she wanted to go shopping. But that was just the part of me that left when Edward left. Everyone has a part of them that misses it's childhood, but you can't go back, once you grow up it's gone. You can revisit that time for brief periods, but it's not real. It's like diet food, it never tastes as good, you know it's not what you want, so you can never truly enjoy the flavor.

Charlie's house was full of so many happy memories. It was bad for me to come here, the memories could cloud the truth.

They left me, left me to die.

At ten I pulled myself from my morose and ran back to La Push. FedEx always came to La Push late, and my package was due at 10:30. I sat on the front stoop of the new house waiting. My mind started to wander again.

"Excuse me, hello?" I looked up to see the Fed Ex man standing in front of me with a package. "You are alive, I thought maybe you were a realistic statue or something."

I grabbed the envelope and thanked him. I opened the package and it was exactly what I needed. Like usual, my lawyer sent an extra envelope with a shipping form since I didn't have an account. I read the papers at vampire speed, and every thing was in order. I had a pen in my car, so I walked down and grabbed it and signed everything, put it back in the envelope and sealed everything up. Sam Jr. officially owned that house. My will had been changed and the college funds were set up. I would drop this off at Fed Ex after my next stop.

I ran into the woods and went somewhere I hadn't been since I was a newborn. I ran to the Cullen's old home. I wanted to see if the memories there helped me at all. I found a window that I guess I broke twenty years ago and jumped in. The house was still a mess. It didn't look like anyone had been back since we left. I remembered everything from when I was there, but as a newborn, I didn't take the time to think about anything but the thirst.

The foyer was as beautiful as ever. At human speed I walked into the kitchen and had a craving for a pop-tart. I opened some of the drawers and they were all empty, they had packed before they left. I knew they had planned to leave but it hit me like a punch to the gut when I realized how much they planned. The knowledge made the hurt worse.

I left the kitchen and walked in to the living room. A TV they left behind sat shattered on the floor. Built in shelves were smashed to the ground and an old couch was nothing more than wood and stuffing. Emmett loved to play video games in here. I wondered if he still played them.

I walked up the stairs I had stumbled on so many times when I was human. Carlisle's office was completely empty, other than some cabinets that were covered in dust. There was no trace of all the photos and paintings that once adorned the walls.

Alice's room, the place I had unwillingly been forced to go through makeovers, was empty as well. A couple of empty boxes were on the floor that had gone unused as they packed. Her bathroom, once an arsenal of makeup to be applied to my human face, was empty other than a few discarded lipsticks that must not have made the packing cut. I never admitted to Alice how much I enjoyed those times, I wish I had.

I slowly walked down the hall to his room, the room I loved so much. Each step was an act of defiance against my senses, I willed my feet to go forward. I paused outside the door, my hand on the handle. I turned it slowly and braced myself for the unexpected.

The room was exactly as I remembered, in shape and size and color. Edward had left the most behind when he fled. I remembered that from before. CDs were strewn across the room, his closet door was embedded in a wall. His leather couch that I loved so much was in pieces on the in the corner. The walls had been scratched by my fingers and the ceiling had holes from my fists. I chuckled looking at the damage I had done.

His scent still was in the air, faint, so faint that I wasn't sure if I wasn't imagining it. I sat down in a clear spot on the floor. I wasn't sure why I came here, I was hoping it would help me decide what to do but so far the only thing I decided was that I had no future in interior design.

The CDs reminded me of the one Edward had left me with my song. I listened to it once before I destroyed the CD. I knew it by heart, vampires have too good of a memory sometimes. I hummed it as I sat in the room that was once my sanctuary.

The bathroom door was ajar slightly, and from the way it looked from where I sat, the mirror in there survived my newborn wrath. I stood up and walked in the room I used to run for my 'human moments.'

There was no curtain on the shower, but everything else looked the same. When Edward and I were together I had a drawer in his bathroom to keep my things. I opened it to see if they were still there. He would have had no use for my used toothbrush.

The drawer slid open and there was nothing there except for a piece of paper. Edwards tidy scrawl was scratched across it, and I flashed back to that day in biology class when I was intimidated by his writing.

When I unfocussed on the individual letters on the paper I realized that they formed a word: Bella.

The letter was in my hand in a split second and I opened so fast it started to rip.

_Dearest Bella,_

_If you are reading this letter than I apologize to you for the horrible blasphemy that I have committed against you. I guessed that one day you would come back to my home and I left this in the one place my family would not check, and the one place that was all yours._

_I left this note as much for you as for me. Knowing it exists, that there is a lifeline out there for me, may be the only thing that keeps me from going insane. _

_When I finish this letter I plan to and tell you that I do not love you. I will use every one of my skills to convince you of this atrocious lie. I don't know how long I will have to continue this performance, but I hope I have the strength I need to do this for both our sakes. _

_I have never loved anyone as I love you. I never will stop loving you. I can never love another after knowing you._

_I am leaving to protect you because I love you more than I love myself. The creature that I am has only put you in danger and I want you to be safe. I thought I could keep you safe in my world, but I was wrong. I can't live in a world without you, and so I am leaving you, to save you. I cannot change you and have you suffer the horrible end that I will meet one day. You are too good, too precious, everything I am not._

_It may not make sense to you. But in time you will see the wisdom of my actions. You will forget me, I will never forget you. I hope you can forgive me, I will never forgive myself . _

_Before I met you I wasn't sure if there was a heaven. Now I know there is. Perfection like you can only be heaven sent. I don't believe I will be lucky enough to see that heaven, I am damned by what I am. But when you have died, I plan to follow, and have just one request, which I don't know if it is possible of if I deserve. If they allow angels to visit hell, please grant me one more chance to bask in your glory. I can survive eternity in hell having that wish fulfilled._

_Love Forever,_

_Edward_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am still negotiating with the Ms. Meyer's layers, it's not looking good for me. She still owns it.

Chapter 10:

I read his letter over and over, at human speed and vampire speed. The words made no sense to me. He left because he loved me? How did he think that would help me? Did he not understand how much I loved him? I was willing to die for him and his family. I was willing to leave everyone, Charlie, Renee, Jacob, my friends. Everyone… for him.

I was mad at myself for not coming here earlier. I was mad at him for all I had suffered, for his stupidity. I was confused, angry and hurt.

How could all of them go along with this plan if they knew this? Did they know?

And the biggest question of all: If this was true, could I forgive him?

I took the letter and jumped out the way I came in. I ran back to La Push. I jumped in my car and dropped off my Fed Ex. It was after three o'clock. Sam Jr. would be home from school soon. I don't know why, but I had to see him.

I pulled in the driveway and saw his bus on the corner. I quickly knocked on the door. "Hey Em, it's me Bella."

"Come in Bells!"

"Hey Emily, can I take Sam Jr. for a little while? My inner child needs some attention."

"Will he be back for dinner?"

"Actually I was thinking of taking him to Chuck E. Cheese if that's ok, give you and Sam some time together."

"Of course, I haven't started dinner so you're a savior."

"You can join us if you want."

"No Sam and I will appreciate the silence."

I heard Sam Jr. walking up the driveway. "By the way, congratulations, Sam Jr. owns property. I signed everything earlier. Maybe we can tell Sam Sr. when we get back?"

"Sure... That will be fun. I hope..."

"Hi Mom, Hi Aunty Bella," said a small man walking in the door behind me.

"Hi Jr-San," I said smiling.

"Aunty Bella, San was yesterday, we don't do that anymore." He told me as he put his book bag on the hook near the front door.

"Who knew?" I said to Emily shrugging my shoulders. "Hey little dude, what do you say to going with me to the mall and to Chuck E. Cheeses?"

"Serious?" he said his eye's lighting up. "Can I Mom?"

"Of course, just don't let Aunty Bella spend too much on you."

"How much is too much?" He asked.

"If you have to ask, it's too much." She said giving him that Mom look that only Mom's seem to be able to make.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll take care of you. Go hit the bathroom and we're off." he ran off to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Bella, I'm serious, not too much." Emily said sternly.

"Would I do that?" I said innocently.

"His room is a toy store because of you."

"Oh good point, his new room will be bigger, we need more stuff... Kidding!" I yelled as Emily started to grab stuff to throw at me. Sam left the bathroom.

"Did you wash your hands?" Emily asked. His head fell and he turned around and marched back to the bathroom.

"Such a mom," I chided.

"Someone has to be, if it was up to you this house would look like a Disney ride."

"Hmmm, good idea, you know I start painting tomorrow..." Sam Jr. was walking out of the bathroom over emphasizing drying his wet hands in the air. "C'mon Sam let's run out of here before your Mom changes her mind."

We were in my car a minute later, Emily waved out at us from the door. She knew I would never drive fast with Sam in the car. I found Radio Disney on my stereo and Sam I sang along as we drove to the mall near Port Angeles.

"You hungry," I asked as we walked to the front doors.

"I'm always hungry."

"I know the feeling," I mumbled. "What would you like?"

"Pretzel, with cinnamon sugar." He said and started to run towards the pretzel store.

"Slow down killer," I said grabbing his hand. We walked quickly with him pulling my arm and ordered him a pretzel and soda. There were some tables in front and we sat at one.

"Want some?" he asked holding up a piece. His fingers and his face were already covered in cinnamon sugar.

"No thanks, I don't like cinnamon."

"How can you not like cinnamon sugar, it's sooooooo good." He made the word so go on for ten seconds.

"It's that good?" I asked.

He nodded up and down furiously.

Two men were sitting near us, and I could hear that they were talking about me but I was ignoring him. One of them walked over and sat in the empty chair at our table.

"Hi, My name is Chris, I wouldn't usually do this but, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I don't see a ring on your finger..."

"This is my Aunt Bella," said Sam playing the little matchmaker. "She won't talk to you unless I am sure, and I don't know much about you. Do you like cinnamon sugar?"

I just laughed and looked at Chris with that "kids say the darndest thing" expression on my face.

Chris was thrown by Sam Jr., but saw his face covered in the sweet stuff so he hedged his bets.

"Yeah, I love it."

"That's too bad, Aunty Bella doesn't like it so I don't think you're a match."

I started laughing out loud, Sam Jr. was beyond cute. "Sorry Chris, you heard the judge's verdict." Chris got up and walked away. I almost felt bad for him.

"Dude we need to find you a bathroom, your face is a mess," I said as he put the final piece in his mouth.

"Do I have to go in the girl's room?"

"Nah you can go in the boy's, I will wait outside. But you have to do a good job." I knew I could hear him in there and could make sure he was safe.

After our bathroom pit stop we went to the toy store. I told Sam he could only spend 10, but I noted everything he wanted and would order some of it later. He bought a figurine, a vampire figurine. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't hear of it. I dreaded seeing the look on his father's face when he saw it.

I looked at the clock and knew we needed to head to Chuck E Cheese if we were to make it back before it was too late.

For many adults Chuck E Cheese is hell. To me, it's a slice of heaven. I'm a little too tall for the ball pit but I never have a problem convincing the poor boy working it that he should let me in. Vampires can be so conniving. Sam and I played in there far longer than we were supposed to, but no one was going to ask me to leave.

His pizza was ready and he ate a double-cheese deluxe while I laughed at the faces he made. My cell phone buzzed and I saw that Alice had texted with Jasper's address. We played a bunch of video game and then Sam wanted to play one of those games where you can win tickets that can be redeemed for the cheap prizes. There was a way to get 5,000 tickets at once, which I doubted anyone ever one. Of course no one else had vampire skills. So with me holding his hands he pushed the button at the exact right time and the ball sailed in to the uppermost cylinder and lights started flashing. Sam started jumping up and down like he won the lottery, which I guess to a kid he just did.

The same acne faced teenager who was watching the ball pit walked over and congratulated us. He handed me a certificate and Sam and I walked over to the counter with all the prizes to choose from. Watching Sam decide what to spend his tickets on was incredible. I remembered how Edward used to be fascinated by things like my eating. I never understood that until know.

Sam got two boxes full of stuff including a paddleball, toy dice, to a stuffed animal for his mom, glasses for his dad, some disgusting fake bugs and balls that bounced higher than the moon, or so it claimed.

One of the attendants had to help us carry the two boxes of prizes to my car. I hoped that the rest of the junk would obscure the vampire figurine.

Sam Jr. And I headed back for La Push. Radio Disney blared from my speakers, Sam sang along.

When the DJ came on he asked me to turn it down.

"Aunt Bella, I thought about it and I don't like the guy Daddy works with, he's not good enough for you."

"Okay well I won't call him then. If you don't like him… wait why isn't he good enough for me?" I was dying to hear this, no pun intended.

"Cause if he was you might marry him." He said matter of fact.

"Oh, why don't you want me to marry him?"

"Well, if you married him then you wouldn't be my friend anymore," he said while dive-bombing a plastic army soldier into a glow in the dark octopus.

"Sam, why in the world would you say such a silly thing?"

"Uncle Jacob used to my friend, than he married Aunt Heather and now I don't see him."

Jacob was in big trouble when I got a hold of him.

The DJ stopped talking and Sam wanted the music back up. I could see him in my rearview mirror, singing and playing with his newly won toys. He had to know I loved him and wouldn't abandon him like that. Or maybe not. I never said I loved him, I always said I adored him. I didn't think I was capable of love. But I did love Sam Jr. It was a pure love, like a mother for a child. He was as close as I would ever get.

At first, I was afraid to get attached to him, because I knew someday I would have to leave. It's hard enough for adults to understand what I am, how could I explain it to a child. And more importantly he could never tell anyone. From the first moment I held him my arms, when he was so tiny, and frail and helpless and I knew at some point I would have to leave.

But he melted my cold exterior when I looked into his baby blue eyes. Even though has grown and changed over the years, his eyes always stayed the same. I got lost in his eyes when I looked in them. So innocent, so pure. Untainted by the cruelty of the world. I wished I could protect him from all the evils he would have to face, I would take all his pain if I could, all his hurt, all his heartache…

I would leave for a few years until he was old enough to understand. I prayed he would forgive me. I would write and send gifts. It wouldn't be like what Edward did to me...

That's if I was still alive. But when I was with Sam Jr. I never wanted to die. He was my little ball of happiness; his presence clouded my despair and made me forget some of the pain.

Edward's letter in my back pocket felt like it was burning a hole in my pants.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Can you believe I still don't own it! I need new lawyers!

Chapter 11:

I called Emily from when we got close and warned her of our impending arrival. When we pulled into the driveway Sam Sr. was taking the garbage out.

Sam Jr. was falling asleep in the back of the car, but as soon as we stopped he was wide-awake. "Dad, wait till you see what I won!" he yelled before his door was open.

I popped my trunk and got out of the car. Sam Jr. was already at the back before I got there. "Dad, I won the grand prize at Chuck E. Cheese. The ball went in the top hole and lights went off and everything."

Sam Sr. was skeptical I could tell. He grabbed one box and I grabbed the other. He didn't say anything, but he wasn't happy.

We walked in the house and Sam Jr. was busy telling Emily what happened. He spoke so fast I wondered if it was vampire speed. As soon as she saw me with the second box I heard, "Bella, I thought we agreed..."

"What, I only spent 10. He won this stuff." My smile was huge.

"And you didn't help?"

"Sam pushed the button." I said innocently.

"And Mom, the guy who worked there said no one had ever won the big prize before. It was so cool."

Sam Sr. was going through the boxes and deciding what toys he liked. The paddle ball game was already in his hand.

"Before it gets too late, I wanted to show you all something." I announced. "And just as an afterthought, I just want to say that I think Isabella is a beautiful name, no pressure though."

The Uley's followed me put of the house and up the block. Sam was funny, he kept saying he had an idea what this was about. After all he had to approve the sale since I wasn't really a member of the tribe. He was about to find to have one of the biggest surprises of his life.

As we approached the house I started talking. "This house was for sale as you know. 4 bedrooms, 2 and half bath. Full basement and recently remodled kitchen. The thing that impressed me most was in the backyard, follow me."

We walked to the back and when Sam Jr. saw the swing set/treehouse/slide he went crazy. He was up and down the slide three times before Sam could say anything.

"So what do you think of the swing set Sam," I asked Sam Sr.

"It's nice, I won't ask how it got built so quickly."

"Good. Well do you remember when we made our deal, if Alice could come on the reservation, you said I could buy Sam Jr. a swing set and well, here it is."

"Right, and it's just a few doors down so I guess he can use it whenever." Sam muttered.

"And if you remember correctly, when we made the deal you agreed that I could buy him a swing set and slide and stuff..."

"Yeah I see you got him a tree fort. Very cool." Sam Sr. said looking at the fort and trying to figure out if he could fit in it.

"Right stuff includes a tree fort. And..."

"And... Bella," he asked turning quickly to look at me.

"And... Well every swing set needs a backyard. And every backyard needs a house. And you're having a baby and you live in a small two bedroom. And don't worry Sam… it's not your house."

Sam Sr. looked relieved. "I was scared you bought Emily and I a house."

"Nope. I would never do that... I bought my godson a house. Hopefully he will let you move in with him."

"Emily... Did you know anything about this?" Sam Sr. started to get mad.

"Actually Sam, I thought we could work out a trade." I said before he could yell. "I still need a house, and you have an extra, so what do you say to trade?"

"Before you answer Sam," Emily said walking over. "It's a fully furnished house, and Sam Jr. can't share a room with the baby if we have a daughter," she said patting her belly.

"Please Sam, let me do this for him." I said begging.

"Bella I don't know..."

"You can live in the old house then, Sam Jr., myself and the baby will live here." Emily said trying to help me.

"Why do I have a feeling that my opinion doesn't really matter?" Sam Sr. said defeated.

"I do need your opinion on paint colors," Emily said.

"Why don't you two go take a tour, I'll stay with the little monster." I nodded my head toward Sam Jr.

Emily grabbed Sam Sr.'s hand and led them to their new home. I walked over to my favorite little man.

"Aunty Bella will you push me on the swing?"

"Of course, how high do you want to go?"

"Can you swing me all the way over?"

I could, I don't know if he would come out of it unscathed, but I could.

"I'll try but I don't think I'm strong enough."

By the time Sam Sr. and Emily came back Sam Jr. and I were hiding in the tree fort. When they got close we jumped up and scared them. Sometimes my inner vampire needed to play.

"Thank you Bella," Sam Sr. said after they calmed down.

"Don't thank me, thank Sam Sam Superman," it was a knick name Emily gave him when he was young.

We headed back to their old house and I gave them copies of the papers that showed Sam Jr. owned the home. They controlled it until he was eighteen, and he couldn't evict them at any time. In reality he had no control, but he would get the money if they sold it. I paid for the house outright, so there was no mortgage. My lawyer drafted papers that would give me ownership of their old home and I would assume their current mortgage. I would pay that and give the house to Jacob and Heather.

Sam Jr. Went to bed after I promised I would see him tomorrow. When he was done getting ready I jumped in the bathroom for a quick shower. I needed to buy some clothes tomorrow, I was out of clean ones, maybe I could grab stuff from Jefferson after I saw Jasper. That house was going up for sale in a week.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I hired new lawyers. Twilight will be mine soon. But for now it's not.

Chapter 12:

Emily and Sam Sr. were discussing color combinations when I left. I don't think she told him that she had already picked out their furniture at Ikea. That was supposed to be delivered in two days.

I looked up Jasper's address on my laptop and it would be a three-hour drive. A perfect amount of time to clear my head. I opened the roof and gunned the engine.

I knew that my leaving Sam Jr. was not the same as what Edward had done to me. I wasn't leaving forever. He would still hear from me, and I would be back.

I used to believe Edward would come back, but I haven't thought that in ages. And I wasn't sure what difference it would make anyway.

Now that I was away from Sam Jr. I reverted back to my miserable self. That's too much pressure to put on a child, making him responsible for your happiness.

I pulled on to Jasper's street pretty late, not that it mattered to either of us, we don't sleep. His house was a converted barn, on land that was no longer farmed. It was being turned into a new housing development.

I parked my car in front, making sure that I turned it around first in case I needed to make another quick get away. I approached what I thought was the front door and knocked. The door slid open and I could see Jasper's tall frame as it did.

"Hi Bella, thanks for coming." He said as gestured for me to walk come in.

"Jasper, nice place you have here." It was wall-to-wall books, stacked from floor to ceiling.

"I've been trying to catch up on my reading," he said laughing at the absurdity of what he said.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two years or so, on and off. I try and stay with the others while I can, Alice stays here a lot. And I see her at school."

"Jasper, you know, I forgave you for what happened a long time ago. I don't know why you are doing this to yourself."

"Do you mind sitting for a few minutes?" he asked politely.

"Sure," I said taking a seat on his couch. "But no funny stuff Jasper." I didn't need him messing with my emotions.

"No problem," he said sitting in a love seat across from me. "Bella I know you forgave me, but I can't forgive myself. Not just for that night, but for everything that happened since then. I do feel a little better knowing you're alive, but it doesn't change anything. For what it's worth, I've never gone off the diet if you know what I mean. I have no desire, I see a human and I think of you."

"Jasper you never did anything to me that night. Okay you scared me a bit but that's all. Plus that was a long time ago, you have to let it go and move on, go back to your family." I heard that on some self-help show a few months ago, I didn't believe it then, and I didn't believe the words I was saying now, but I had to say something and I wanted to get this over with.

"I would go back Bella, but it's really hard for me there. I am far too sensitive to the emotions around me sometimes. In that house…" he shook his head.

"Why? I'm fine. Look I am a vampire, I always wanted to be one. I have money, friends, a godson… why feel bad?"

"You must love your godson a lot." Jasper said.

"Why?"

"The surge of emotion that came from you when you referred to him was intense. I've only felt that much intensity in an emotion that isn't hate a few times."

"He's a cool guy. I spent the day with him so he's on my mind. But see, I'm doing great. So you don't need to feel bad about me anymore."

I stood up to leave. I did what I said I would and maybe it helped, maybe not. It wasn't my fault; I did more for him than he did for me when he left.

"Going so soon?" Jasper asked looking upset.

"Umm, well I need to get clothes from my old house, and I have things to do. I try to keep busy."

"It's just that it's been twenty years and I hoped… forget it. Bella thank you for stopping by. It has helped, I feel a little better." He was lying.

"Jasper, we were never that close..."

"It's not that I didn't want to, it's that I couldn't be. You know that and you saw why. You're a vampire now, you must understand the blood lust I had, I wanted to never hurt you, and in the end I hurt you worse than anyone." He hung his head in shame.

"You didn't hurt me worse than anyone, he did. Only he could truly hurt me. You made a mistake, something everyone does. No harm no foul as they say in basketball. He made the choice to leave, I am not happy you let him do it, all of you, but it's his fault."

"I wish you could have known the fights we had. He and Carlisle didn't speak for a year at one point. We tried Bella we tried. But Edward was convinced he was doing what was best for you and nothing anyone could say would change his mind. I know it doesn't matter anymore to you, but at least you know. For what it's worth, he did it all for love."

I had enough."Jasper I came here for you, not him. He made his choices. Alice asked me to speak to you, she wasn't sure if it would help. Maybe my coming here did, maybe it didn't. But I forgave you then and still do now. If that brings you any peace than good." I walked to the door and opened it when he caught up to me.

"Bella when I said before that I have only felt that strong a love a few times, the one I felt when you mentioned your godson, I felt that when I first met Alice. I feel that every time she walks in a room. I feel it when Carlise and Esme kiss… I felt it every time you and Edward were together. He loves you know even more than he did then. He made a mistake, a big one, a very big one. I almost made a big one and you forgave me. Can't you try and forgive him, even a little bit. Some of you must still love him, at least a bit."

"A piece of me will always love Edward. But that doesn't mean I could ever forgive him. Bye Jasper." I said and I ran to my car.

Before his front door closed I heard him say, "At least there's a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I fired my lawyers and hired some big city ones who claim they have some pull. Twilight will be mine! Muhahahaha. But for now it's still isn't.

Chapter 13:

I was even more confused than before. My meeting with Jasper hadn't helped at all. I swung by my old house and grabbed clothes and headed back to La Push. Emily and I had ordered paint and it was supposed to be delivered today. My plan for the evening was tape everything off that shouldn't be painted so I could get started right away. I had to keep busy.

The drive got me back in time so that I could watch Charlie leave for work again. Some cop my dad is, didn't even notice he was being stalked.

The Home Depot opened at 6:00, so bought all my supplies and some primer and made it to La Push by 7:00. Aunty Bella bus service took Sam Sam Superman to school again and then I channeled my inner home repair guru and got to work.

Emily stopped by for lunch, well, for her at least. By then I had taped the entire house and primed the walls on the first floor. Emily said that contractors weren't supposed to work fast and asked if I was breaking some universal laws that dictated painter work speed. She explained to me what colors they had picked, it was all the ones she and I had chosen except for some trim in one room that was going to be Sam Sr.'s study.

I made a deal with Emily that I got free reign in Sam Jr.'s room in return for all the work I was doing. I didn't tell her I needed to do the work more than she could imagine. By the time Sam Jr. was back from school the whole house was primed and I replaced the drywall in two rooms. The paint was delivered and I was setting that up when he walked in.

"Wow, you did all this Aunt Bella."

"I had some help," I lied.

"Can I help?" he asked looking at all the paintbrushes and rollers covering the tarp I placed on the floor.

"Wanna help me paint your room?" I asked. He didn't as much answer as jump and down and scream.

"I was thinking a Star Wars theme, what do you think?" I knew that was his favorite movie.

"Yeah, but no Jar Jar." This I also knew, his least favorite character was Jar Jar Binks.

"Ok, well I made a sketch, you tell me what you think," I sat down on the floor Indian style and he walked over and sat in my lap. In a few years he would be too old for this, better enjoy it now I thought. I showed him the drawing I made and he loved it. Paint, tarp, rollers and brushes in tow, we made our way to his room and got started.

"You take the low parts, I'll take the high parts, how's that sound?"

"You know some day I will be taller than you Aunty Bella," he informed me. "And then I will take the high parts."

"You have a deal."

"Dad says I will be as tall as him, and he's the tallest man in the world, I think so," he was painting so carefully; he didn't want to make the slightest mistake.

"You know I should probably pay you for being my assistant, I wouldn't want to get in trouble with child labor laws."

"I don't want money, I just like being here with you."

I didn't realize I did it until I did, but I dropped my roller and ran over to him at vampire speed and started to hug him. Luckily he was concentrating so hard on painting he didn't notice the speed, but he did squirm.

"Awww, you made me make a mistake," he complained.

"I'll fix it later, sorry about that." I said ashamed.

We painted for a few more minutes when I caught sight of his new swing set and stuff out back. "Wanna go play on your swing set?" I asked.

"We should finish painting my room first. That's the responsible thing," only he still had trouble with the word responsible so it sounded more like repsonsi-bubble.

"You are very smart."

"I know. One of my teachers is smart, Mr. Miller, and he's not married so I asked him why cause I thought he might be good enough for you, but he said he's taken. Don't worry Aunt Bella, I'll keep looking though."

"Thanks! I need help I guess. I don't know what's wrong with me." I chuckled.

"Mom says you're too picky and Dad say's it's that jerk you used to date, that's the problem."

I am going to have to speak to Emily and Sam about lowering their voices. Maybe I should take Sam Jr. to a doctor to see if he has vampire hearing.

"If I could find someone as sweet as you Sam, then maybe I wouldn't have to be to picky."

He made a face, little boys hate the mushy stuff.

"Aunty Bella, who's the jerk you used to date, did I know him?"

"No, he was before you were born."

"What happened?" he said as he went to get more paint on his brush.

"It's a long story, but he left me."

"That doesn't make any sense that story," he replied.

"Why not?" Is it because I left out the part that he was a vampire who desperately craved my blood.

"Why would anyone leave you? You're perfect, for a girl that is."

"Right, well for a girl, I understand. But I'm not perfect, although I do appreciate the complement."

"Where'd the jerk go?"

I don't know why, but I didn't mind talking about Edward with Sam Jr. It was the first time in twenty years I felt I could say his name and not cough.

"His name was Edward. I don't know where he went, but now he lives near Jefferson."

"Do you still love him?"

Twice in one day I was asked the hardest question in the world for me to answer.

I sighed, "I will always love him a little bit."

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know, he did. But I don't know if he still does."

"If he did would you marry him?"

Wow, the inquisition from an eight year old, he made Charlie look a piece of cake.

"I don't know, it's not that easy. Sometimes love isn't enough."

"Why cause he didn't imprint on you?" he asked as if that was a normal question.

"How do you know about imprinting?" I said in shock.

"One of the kids at school told me about it. He said when two people are in love they imprint. That's how babies are made."

I snorted. I couldn't help myself.

"Edward and I didn't imprint, no…"

"Maybe if you did he would come back."

"I thought you didn't want me to get married. Isn't that what you told me yesterday."

"If he's good enough for you than it's ok. Do you want me to speak to Edward?" he said very seriously.

"What would you say if you did?"

"I would ask him why he left and he loved you still. And then I would decide from what he says." His answer was so simple, if only I lived in an eight-year-old world.

"And you could tell from just that, what if he way lying?" Why am I asking Sam Jr.?

"I could tell. I am good at knowing when people are lying. Maybe I will be a policeman some day."

I could hear Emily's footstep's approach the house.

"Your Mom will be here soon. Should we scare her?"

He sat and thought for a second as if his life depended on his answer. "Nooooo, I need to concentrate on my painting."

The front door opened and Emily yelled hello.

"We're up here," I replied.

Emily walked into Sam's room and was impressed with the mess we had made. "Wow, you two have been busy." Sam had mistakenly painted some of his hair and I could see her eyeing it nervously. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes, Sam Sr. has to work late so it's just the three of us." Great, more food to choke up.

"Do you like painting Sam," Emily asked as walked to his house. He had one hand in each of ours and kept jumping and swinging in the air.

"Sure, but Aunty Bella talks a lot while she paints." I let go of his hand and crossed my arms in front of my chest pretending I was hurt.

"Oh yeah, what did you two talk about?" Emily asked.

"Well, Sam was playing my psychiatrist and…"

"Your what," he said interrupting.

"My therapist, how's that?" I asked.

"And what advice did you have for Aunt Bella?"

"I told her how to know if a man is good enough for her."

"And he told me about how imprinting makes babies," I winked at Emily as I spoke.

Emily changed the subject quickly. "Wash your hand for dinner and then we can eat Sam Jr." she said and he ran off the bathroom.

"Have fun explaining that whole imprinting thing, I will be out of town for that." I said smirking.

"I'll take it, you have to explain that whole vampire thing… All in all I think I get off easy."

Dinner was fun, I pretended to take bites but hid the food in a napkin. I wished they had a dog so I could just feed it the scraps under the table. Hmmm. Maybe a dog for Sam Jr.'s next birthday.

Sam Jr. did some homework and asked me to read him to sleep, before I gave Emily the letter I found from Edward and asked for her opinion.

Sam Jr. fell asleep in ten minutes. I sat there watching him, for twenty more, until I saw Emily's figure in the doorframe.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" I asked Emily.

"I do. I have been blessed in many ways." We sat in the living room. I told her that I should have the house painted by the time she woke up, other than the trim Sam wanted changed, I needed new paint for that. I reminded her that Ikea would be there tomorrow as well.

"How long are you going to stall for Bella?" she said looking right through my diversions.

"Well, I do have to build the furniture, and some of those Ikea directions stink, so it will take some time even for someone like me…"

"You know what I mean," she held up Edward's letter. "When do you want to talk about this?"

"Oh that," I said playing dumb. "I found that in their house."

"That I assumed, Bella, he still loves you."

I exhaled slowly. "That letter proves nothing, he wrote in twenty years ago, if you loved someone so much wouldn't you visit them at the very least."

"Bella have you ever been to your grave?" Only in my life would that not sound like a stupid question. "He sends flowers every week. Freesia. They made him stop sending them every day because Charlie complained. Sam told me this last night."

"He blames himself for my death, big deal…"

"They always say, 'My Love Forever, Edward," she continued.

"He has more money than he knows what to do with…"

"He thought you were dead." She paused. "Bella, answer me this, what if he had come back before Victoria got to you, what if he realized his mistake, would you have taken him back?"

"I don't know, how could I know…"

"What does your heart say?" She said pointing at her chest.

"It says maybe… But shouldn't there be a time limit, I mean, twenty years! It's not like he came to find me, I bumped into them."

"Maybe it was fate. Listen to me Bella, I am the happiest woman in the world. I have the most incredible husband, a beautiful son, a baby on the way and a best friend who is truly mythical. But I wouldn't have had any of this if the Cullen's had come here when they did. If they had stayed away much longer Sam would not be a wolf, and more importantly he never would have imprinted on me. He probably would have married Leah." We both rolled our eyes when she said her name.

"Who knows where I would be? And look at me Bella, look at my face and my hand. Sam made a mistake and left me scarred forever. But I forgave him because he never meant to hurt me. Do you think I love looking like this? Especially with you to compare to? I am proud of my scars, but it was an accident that they are here. If you asked me if I could have my skin back with none of this, but told me I would lose Sam, what would I choose, I would scar the rest of my body before I would allow that to happen."

"It's not the same Emily, Sam didn't know what he was doing… He phased and…"

"Edward didn't know either, he thought he was protecting you…" she held up the letter again. "He was wrong, but he did it for the right reasons."

I looked at my feet and shifted them nervously. "What if he doesn't love me anymore, what if I go to him and…"

"From what you have told me about what his family has said, he clearly does, and he is in worse pain than you."

"I don't know if I can forgive him…" I said in my defense.

"Can you forgive yourself if you don't try?"

"I am starting to realize where Sam Jr. gets his therapy skills from, and I am not sure I like it." I grumbled.

"Finding the truth in our selves is often harder than finding it in others." She said like she was an ancient sage.

Thanks to Billy I knew where she was getting this new found wisdom. "More Native American sayings?"

"No, Oprah, who else?"

"Sam will be home in a minute. I hear his car."

"I should rent you out for surprise parties… you give an amazing warning." She went to the kitchen and turned on the oven heating up the leftovers for Sam.

"I should get to painting, and I have to speak to a certain Jacob Black."

"Don't leave on my account," Sam said as he walked through the door.

"I would never do that," I said sincerely. "But there is a lot of work to be done and I can only go so fast," and as I said that dashed out the door before Sam could swing it shut.

The doorbell at Jacob's house never worked so I knocked like usual. Jacob could smell that it was me, so I don't' know why he asked who was at the door.

"It's your worst nightmare," I sang in response.

"Hi Bells, you wanna come in?" he asked. Heather was waving from the other side of the room but I didn't need to have Edward's gift to know what she thinking. Stay away!

"No we can speak out here, I won't be long." He walked outside and the shut the door.

"What's up?"

"Jacob Black I am very disappointed in you."

"What did I do now?"

"My godson told me that he doesn't want me to get married because when his Uncle Jacob got married he stopped seeing him as much."

"Oh… really. Huh… The truth is, I didn't think Sam Jr. liked me much."

"And why would you say that?"

"He told me so, he said I wasn't cool like you."

"How do you know he wasn't referring to your skin temperature?"

Jacob just looked blankly at the wall. "Come to think of it, he did touch my arm right before that."

"Emily told me he asked her about my skin being cold… You dumb dumb Jake."

"Sorry, thanks for telling me. I want to fulfill my duties as godfather, you know."

"I have some painting to do, and don't worry about Heather, I will give her space while she is pregnant."

"How do you know about that?"

"Me, vampire, remember?"

"And speaking of that… Have you talked to the bloodsucker yet?"

"Nope… Should I tell him you are inviting him over for dinner?" I said with malicious glee.

"You know Bella, if that's what it would take, I would do it. I would need to fumigate the house for months after but…"

"And on that note, I need to paint. Say hello to Heather for me."

And before he could reply I was off at vampire speed. I painted most of the night. I could have been done quicker but I needed to stretch out the word so I didn't think to much about him.

Could he really still love me? It never made sense in the first place. And now I am a vampire. I smell different, I don't blush. I don't fall down all the time. I don't talk in my sleep. All the things he said he loved about me gone, including my blood.

I finished painting and waited for the delivery trucks. They were late as I expected, but they got everything in the garage for me and that's all that mattered. I gave them a tip, one guy asked for my number and I told him I was gay, which always seemed to work.

I put the garage door down and got started, Ikea really needs to hire someone to do their instructions better. Even with my vampire brain and speed it took my way too long to finish.

By 4:00 everything was in built and in place. I went to Home Deopt and got the trim color Sam Sr, wanted and the entire house was ready by 7:00 am. The previous owner had re-done the hardwood floors right before she moved, so it was in perfect condition. And the lack of carpets would be good for Emily who had lots of allergies.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Emily.

"Hello,"

"I'm done, come and check out your new home."

Five minutes later Sam Jr. and Emily walked in the front door and gasped and ahhed.

"The crew left ten minutes ago," I said so Sam Jr. wouldn't wonder how I did all this. "All you need to do is change the locks."

Sam Jr. had walked away from his mother and snuck up the stairs. We heard a scream and I ran up at vampire speed to see him staring in the middle of his Star Wars room with his jaw hanging out.

"This is awesome!" he said over and over.

Emily made it up the stairs right after, out of breath. Usually she would lecture me about doing something at vampire speed in front of Sam Jr. but when it came to his safety, she wouldn't get mad.

"Wow," Emily muttered looking at the Death Star on one wall, the Star Wars logo on another. The closet was the scene of Darth Vader and Obi Wan fighting with their light sabers. Even the sheets were Star Wars.

"Wait until you see the master bedroom," I said in a sexy voice to Emily. She walked down the hall, turned left and started sobbing before she was all the way in.

"Sam, let's check out your parent's room." I said pulling him from his room. I was pretty sure that being sent to his room would not be a punishment for my godson.

Emily hugged me as soon as she saw me. "It's perfect," she said in my ear.

Sam Sr. joined us an hour later and inspected his new home. He complimented himself on his choice of trim in his study which Emily and I found hysterical. Sam wanted to change the locks himself, so he got started while Emily and I ordered pizza. Delivery to the new house, some things never change.

They were going to sleep one last night in their old house and move in tomorrow. Vampire Packing and Moving Inc. would have everything boxed up for them by tomorrow night.

The pizza box lay empty on the kitchen floor. The Uley's left for the night and I decided on a new mission. I found my laptop and searched found the hospital Carlisle worked in. I figured it was small, like the one in Forks, so everyone would know everyone. After finding out from the front desk that Carlisle was working the nigh shift in the E.R., something I knew he liked to do for obvious reasons, I decided to put plan into action. A shower and change of clothes later, I was on my way to Jefferson County Memorial Hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own it yet, still in negotiations. At this point I would settle for a minor character like Tyler. No, I take that back. Stephenie can keep him.

Chapter 14:

One thing I learned from Edward was that vampires can pretty much get whatever they want from human's just by asking the right way. Luck was on my side tonight, there were no emergencies in the E.R., I approached the nurse working at the front desk. I told her my name was Katrina Johnson, and that I wasn't feeling well. I had seen Dr. Carlisle Masen once before and he was the only one I trusted. It didn't take long for her to break every hospital protocol and have me set up in a room waiting for the good doctor.

A male nurse came in to do the pre-check up, but I worked him over like Edward did Mrs. Cope in our old school, and he ran out of the room leaving his stethoscope behind.

I could smell Carlisle approaching, the sticky sweet smell was a giveaway. I could also hear him talking. He was lecturing the nurse from the front for admitting me with no paperwork. Carlisle must have caught my scent, because he suddenly stopped lecturing and started apologizing.

I heard his footsteps and the door opened. "Hello Katrina," he said as his eye's registered who I really was. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Hi Dr. Cullen," when I heard the door click.

"It's Masen around here, which you know, and more importantly, since when do you call me Dr. Cullen, Bella?"

"Well given the setting and the fact that it's been twenty years, I wasn't sure what was appropriate."

"It will always be Carlisle, the familiar tense, when it comes to you and me." He smiled.

"Thank you," I said. "I know you are busy so I don't want to keep you..."

"For you, I have all the time in the world." He said chuckling when he realized what he said.

"Thanks," I murmured again. Edward learned his manners from the best. "Ummm, I'm sure you have heard my story and about my conversations with everyone." I suddenly realized that sitting here with Carlisle I was suddenly transported twenty years back in time. Children, I have been told sometimes revert to old habits when they are around their parents, no matter how old the child is. No longer was I Bella Black the vampire, I was Bella Swan, the seventeen year old human madly in love with his son all those years ago. "Well, I pretty much consider you the smartest person I have ever met. And so that's why I am confused. So I was sort of hoping you could explain to me, how Edward, I mean, why…" Spit it out Bella, I thought. "How did Edward get you all to leave if everyone thought it was such a bad idea?"

"Wow, that's a tough question to answer. As you have been told, there was a lot of fighting; it wasn't like Edward got his way easily. I guess we all had our reasons. Alice believed it would be temporary if he could even leave at all, so she gave in. Emmet had to do what Rosalie said, Jasper was so upset he didn't know what to do…"

"Why did you go along with it?" I interrupted.

"I have asked myself that same question every time I look at my son's tortured face. In all the years we have been together I never once wondered if I made a mistake doing what I did to him, but in the past twenty years I have found myself doubting everything. He was so sure he was doing what was best, he believed it more than anything before. He felt like he was trapped, if he stayed you would suffer and something horrible would happen to you. If he left you would suffer, but hopefully live." He stood up and walked to the window and looked out it. "You have to understand Bella," he said as he spun around. "Edward didn't love himself, he couldn't understand how you loved him. I imagine it's similar to how you felt. You could never understand how he could love you. And now that you are one of us, you must understand some more of how he felt, not that you should excuse him but…" he drifted off for a moment. "What you and Edward saw in each other, you could never see in yourselves. I guess that's why you believed him so quickly when he said he didn't love you. If you had said it to him, he would have believed it too as strange as that may seem. And the fact that you did believe him so easily, that made him more sure that you didn't love him… So why did we leave?" he sighed. "Because we may have certain gifts, but we don't have all the answers. We made a mistake, it sounds trite but it's true. Does that help you at all?"

"Maybe…" I said honestly. "I don't know. Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, Bella."

"Since I became this," a said as my hand flitted over my body, "I have only been scared three times. Once was when I first felt my desire for human blood, that terrified me, but not for my sake, for the sake of the people I could hurt. The second time was when I held my godson in my arms the first time. I was scared he would hate me because of what I am. I worry he will hate me when he finds out some day. I am scared even more than anything before to see the look on Edward's face, if he sees me. The disappointment in his eyes, will kill me. I am not the girl he fell in love with, I don't small the same, blush…"

"You do smell very similar Bella. You of course can't know what you smelled like before, so trust me it's the same. More importantly, how do you know that when you see Edward as you will see him now, you won't fall out of love with him. Maybe everything you love about him will have changed."

"I doubt that…"

"But you don't know. And from what I hear you have nothing to lose." It was silent for a few minutes when Carlisle spoke again. "I would punish him if you wanted me too but theirs is nothing much I can do that is worse than what he is doing to himself."

"Thanks, Carlisle. I guess I just need to sort some things out in my head."

"If you ever want to talk, you know how to find me. It's wonderful to see you, I hope I see you again."

"Me too." I hugged him and walked out of the hospital and straight to my car.

It was time to confront my demons, or my demon as the case may be.

A/N: Okay, next chapter Bella talks to Edward. I know, what a tease.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I thought I found a legal loophole so I could force Stephenie to give me Twilight, but that law didn't apply to vampires. Shucks.

A/N: Please read and review – the more review the quicker I will post! And special thanks to Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper, roughdiamond5, Sara Michele Cullen, sovoyita, Merytre-Hatchepsout, samlovestwilight, AKL0059, PixiStix52, shel, Isabella Sophie Cullen and Screams-At-Midnight for their support so far!

Chapter 15:

I knew their address from looking up the phone number, and had a general idea where they lived. If I could get close I would smell them, so I drove off to where I thought they would live. Within ten minutes I was staring up at a house that looked like a carbon copy of the Cullen mansion in Forks.

With a monstrous effort I pulled myself from the protection of my car and headed towards their front door. It opened as I approached. Stupid vampire senses. The house light illuminated Esme from behind. I could see the shadow of a small pixyish person bouncing up and down on the wall. I almost turned around but I knew it was now or never.

"Hello Bella," Emse said. "What a nice surprise this is."

"Umm, yeah. Sorry about the other day."

"No need to apologize, would you like to sit?" She pointed to an empty living room. I inhaled slowly, there were other vampires here, and one scent I didn't recognize, but yet was so familiar it was like I have known it my whole life.

"If at all possible, I would like to speak to him, that is if he is here." We all knew he was, but I didn't want to just burst in to his room.

"Of course, his room is in the same place as in Forks, although I must warn you, well you'll see." She said and looked away.

"Thanks,' I turned to walk up the stairs.

"Bella, for the first time I started having visions with you again yesterday, and I have seen how this goes, but there's a few different scenarios, don't mention…"

"Alice, please." I stopped her. "This is hard enough, I don't need any more pressure." And I turned back and headed up the stairs.

I felt like a prisoner on death row, taking the walk to her execution, hoping the governor would call and pardon me. I saw Carlisle's father's cross hanging where it had in before. I stopped and prayed for strength, something I hadn't done since I was a child.

I placed my fingers on his doorknob, looked back at the cross one last time, turned it and walked in to his room.

"Hello Edward," I said as emotionless as possible.

Up till then, I felt as if I had been stuck in a time warp, everything was so similar. Everyone's rooms were in the same places and the cross still hung at the end of the wall. I was aware of every sound, every motion my body made. The air was electric with anticipation.

I stepped inside his room and any illusion that I was in the same place was shattered. The walls and ceiling were black, a dim light came from a lamp sitting on the floor in the corner. The windows were opened, but covered in thick black cloth that would make it impossible for a drop of sun to penetrate.

In the opposite corner of the room, his back against the wall, he's knees brought up in front of his face, sat the man I once loved more than life itself.

"Hello Edward," I said as emotionless as possible.

I could see he wasn't sure how to react, struggling with a desire to spring up from the floor to embrace me, and the desire to run like hell. His eyes were pitch black, blacker than I had ever seen before.

"When was the last time you ate? Your eye's are so black?" I asked as I crossed the floor towards him. As I got closer I saw that in his arms he cradled a picture frame, full of the pictures I had been mailing my mother the day he left. He had volunteered to take the envelope to the post office so he could remove them_. It will be as if I never existed_ he said.

He was looking up at me, his mouth as wide as his eyes. He spoke, and for the first time in twenty years I heard his velvet voice. "I thought you were dead."

"Well some would argue I am," I decided to sit. I was at least five feet from him, sitting cross-legged facing him. I had never had that awkward post breakup meeting that two lovers have when they see each other for the first time after it ended. Unaware of their boundaries both physical and mental. Lacking this experience I felt distance was the best thing.

"Alice told me she saw you, I didn't believe her of course. Then when Esme confirmed it truly was you, I didn't know what to do. Alice said you lived on La Push, I knew I couldn't go there, and wasn't sure if you would wanted me to. I haven't moved since."

"I do live on La Push sometimes, not all the time. I have lived many places."

"Alice said Victoria and Laurent got to you, I had no clue, I never imagined they would…"

I interrupted him. This was all territory I knew. I reached in to my back pocket and pulled out the letter he left me. "You want to explain this?" I said sliding it across the floor to him. His eyes looked away from me for the first time since I entered as he grasped the letter in his pale hand.

"When did you find it?" he asked as he unfolded the letter gently.

"Yesterday, I went to your house looking for some wisdom."

"Did you find any?" he asked looking hopeful.

"I was more confused than before I went there, in part because of that letter."

"Yes, well… I wrote it before I ran out the door as it says. I didn't know if you would ever find it. The selfish part of me hoped you would. The rational part of me wanted to keep you safe… Like I had been doing since that day with Tyler's truck, like that day in Port Angeles…"

"I know all of that, so why the letter, why the pictures and CD under the floor board?"

"Because you have always been stronger than me Bella. I know you never saw it that way, but you were. So brave, so strong. Who else would walk in a house full of vampires and be worried whether or not they liked you and not fear for their life. Even though I left I wanted you to have the final choice in the end, I knew you would know what was right, if we were right. If I was right in leaving when you found the photos or letter you would know I loved you and if you didn't still love me, you would move on, if I was wrong, I knew you would find me."

"So this was some sort of test?" I asked started to get mad.

"No, not at all. Not for you, never for you. Let me try and explain a different way…

Have you ever loved someone so much you would be willing to die for them?" I nodded thinking about Sam Jr. "Would you tell me who it is?"

"It used to be you. But I was thinking of my godson."

"Jasper told me how much you love him. Now imagine that your thirsted for his blood more than any other thing in the world…"

"You could have changed me Edward, and that wouldn't have been a problem." I spit out.

"Please, please let me finish. Do you want your godson to be a wolf?"

What a stupid question he was asking. "I just want him to be happy. I don't care what he is."

"Okay what if he didn't want to be a wolf, would you have the strength to leave him?"

"Why would I have to leave," I asked, but I knew where he was going.

"The wolves believe that it is out presence that made them change, Jacob told Alice that. Without us around their temperatures have dropped and the pack has not grown. But have you ever wondered why they have not reverted back completely to their human form? Because there is still a vampire in the midst, one they don't fear, but whatever makes them wolves doesn't know that. So if that's true, and I don't know if it is, would you leave your godson forever if you thought your presence would make him a wolf."

"If that's what he wanted, I would talk to him, tell him why I was leaving, and I could still call and write and send gifts."

"You would be strong enough to never see him again?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow and turning his head slightly. "And what if he wanted you to stay, and he became a wolf, and you know that because he was a wolf everyday his life was in danger. Would you stay even if he asked you too?"

"It's not the same Edward. I wouldn't leave him in the woods like you did to me. I wouldn't just spring it on him, I would talk to him and try to make him understand."

"Which proves you are stronger. I couldn't talk to you about it, if I did I could never leave. And I had to leave I thought?"

"Why? Why would you just change me? Was I not good enough for you? Not pretty enough? All you cared about was how I smelled. You know what Edward, I loved you so much that if you wanted my blood you could have had it. I would end my life to give you the thing you badly craved, I would have died happy knowing I made you happy."

"And that is why I had to go. You said that in your sleep sometimes, you said he can have my blood. You joked about it when you were awake. I was so close to taking you so many times..." He stopped horrified by the memory.

"You told me it wasn't bad if you hunted..."

"What else could I tell you?"

"So why not change me, you still haven't answered that?"

"If your godson came to you today and asked you to change him would you? Would you let him deny himself all the things he would experience? Could you take that away from him?"

"No. But I wouldn't just leave him. I will always be in his life one way or another."

We sat there saying nothing. I had to admit, Edward's arguments were good, a part of me understood why his family left with him, a part of me was still angry.

"Can you forgive me Bella?" he asked breaking the silence.

"What does that entail?" I replied making patterns in the carpet on the floor with my hand.

"Well there's no formal process," he said trying to be funny which made me more annoyed.

"Edward, I don't know what you want from me?"

"I want it all, Bella. I want to run over to you and hold you for the rest of my life, I want to marry you, I want to live with you, I want to give you all the love you deserve and all the love I owe you."

Whoa. I wasn't prepared for that. I took a second to catch my breath, which is saying something since I don't need to breathe."I thought you didn't want me to be a vampire?"

"I wanted you to be happy, I didn't want you to miss out on all the joys of life because of me. I was terrified you would look back a few years later in regret a decision that couldn't be changed…"

"If you had only told me this twenty years ago…" I said getting up and backing away to the door.

"Bella, where are you going?" He asked jumping up from the floor.

"I can't stay here, I need to go, I need to think." I turned and ran out of his room at vampire speed, down the hall and out the front door. I reached my car and hit the gas.

A/N: Don't worry Edward will be back. But think about it, it's been twenty years, more than half of Bella's life since she last saw Edward. And for twenty years she has hated him for what he did, while still loving her soul mate. You can't expect someone like Bella, who was willing to die for the Cullen's at the hands of James, to just forgive him and play nice.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Lawyers still going back and forth, well not really. I don't own it. But there's some attorney advertising on TV who looks promising.

Chapter 16:

I didn't stop until I hit La Push. It was late and no one would be up. I went to the beach and started pacing. He was there, my Edward. As beautiful as I remembered him. And he said he wanted me back, he said he made a mistake. He almost had me convinced that he did it for the right reasons.

Alice had left a bunch of messages on my phone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I fluctuated from anger to all out love. In one second I was ready to race back to him, in another I wanted Jacob and the pack to tear him to shreds. Why couldn't he have told me this twenty years ago, nineteen, eighteen?

The phone rang again; I looked and saw it was Alice. I was so frustrated I threw the phone as far as I could into the ocean.

The sun was start to make an appearance, I ran to Charlie's house to watch him again. Charlie said even he could forgive Edward if he knew I was happy, but could I?

I didn't go back in the house after Charlie left. I ran back to La Push. It was Friday, and so Sam Jr. only had a half-day of school thanks to parent teacher conferences. I watched him get on his bus smiling and playing with his friends.

When Sam Sr. left for work I went to Emily's. She had already started packing, something I could do for her in no time.

I didn't even knock, I just walked in. "I saw him," I exclaimed to Emily who was still cleaning up from breakfast.

"What happened?" she gasped. I told her everything. Every detail. Including the fact that my phone now resided somewhere at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

"What are you going to do?" she wondered when I finished.

"Well, I have been wanting a new phone for awhile, so I guess I will pick one up today."

"Bella, not about your phone…"

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Do you love him?"

Duh! Of course I loved him. I always said I loved him, a piece of me always would. "Yes," I answered meekly. "But I don't know if I can forgive him."

Emily changed so we could go buy a phone. I packed Sam Jr.'s room up in the meantime and started on the kitchen before she was done. She just shook her head and laughed when she the boxes all neatly stacked and piled in a corner.

We drove to a store in Forks, something I rarely did. But it had a side entrance and it didn't look like anyone could see me if I bolted in. I paid for the phone in cash and we left after the poor teller had it activated. He asked Emily if he could get my number and she laughed pointing out that he had it since he was entering it to my new handset.

By the time we returned I could only pack for a few minutes at Vampire speed since Sam Jr. would be home soon. Sam Jr. couldn't believe that his room was packed already. That's what having a vampire godmother will do for you.

Sam Jr. thought my new phone was awesome, it had fun games for him to play. He sat in the living room blowing up space critters when I heard him say Hello.

"No, this is my Aunt Bella's phone," he said. "May I ask who's calling?" Such manners! I was so proud. "Please hold…"

He walked up to me and handed me the phone but whispered, "Someone named Alice." I groaned.

"Hello Alice,"

"Bella, thank you so much for coming over last night. You didn't have to run out so fast though did you."

"Alice I am sure you know exactly what happened…"

"Well I know Edward's version, but I want to hear yours. He actually went out and hunted for the first time today, everyone is so happy."

"Alice, I can't really talk right now, I'll call you back later." I said and I hung up. "Here, I said to Sam Jr. handing him the phone. "If anyone else calls let it go to voicemail."

"Who's Alice?" he asked as he started playing Space something or other on my phone again.

"Remember that guy Edward you asked me about, that's his sister."

"You mean the jerk?" he asked making a face.

"That's not nice Sam, we don't call people a jerk." Emily chided him.

"Daddy does, that's where I got it from."

"Yes," I said trying to change the subject, "that Edward."

"Are you two going too get married now?" he asked looking sad.

"Sam Jr. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always be around. Even when you are sick of me." And I do mean always, if I don't…

"When do I meet him?" he asked.

"Well I don't know that I am…" Then I paused. Children are brutally honest. I remembered that from when I was a kid. But Sam Sr. would never let me… Emily could get him to agree if we planned this right. And I didn't trust my heart any more, it had been too badly abused. I needed some outside help.

"Emily, tomorrow does Sam Jr. have any plans?"

"No, we hope to be unpacking all day."

"What's the weather supposed to be like?" I asked.

"Cloudy with a chance of rain, what else?"

"Can I take Sam Jr. for a little while tomorrow?"

"Sure, where you going?"

"I'm not sure yet." And then I explained my idea to her.

"I'll handle Sam. Sr, you decide on a location."

I drove over to Billy's house and knocked. Since Billy was in a wheelchair I usually stuck my head in and yelled so he didn't have to move.

"Billy, it's me Bella"

"Come in come in," from the kitchen. He was playing solitaire, I was tempted to point out a bunch of moved but he hated when I did that.

"Billy, any chance you're fishing with my Dad tomorrow?" I asked taking a seat across from him.

"As long as it's not raining to hard, he will be here at seven a.m." he said slapping a card in to place.

"Can you make sure he doesn't come home before, say six?"

He looked up over his cards at me. "What are you up to Bella?"

So I told him everything and when I was done he smiled. "I wish you the best of luck tomorrow, for all our sakes."

"Thanks Billy, have fun with my Dad. I'll let you know how it goes."

When I got back to Emily's she told me she called Sam Sr. and everything was set. He wasn't happy, he wanted some wolves involved and I said they could wait in the woods behind the house. Emily thought that would be good enough.

I texted Alice:

_Alice, please tell your brother to me at noon tomorrow at Charlie's house. If he's late, he might as well not show up._

She replied five minutes later:

_He won't be late or I will kill him!_

Same old Alice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the night packing up the old house for the Sam and Emily. I wasn't supposed to move the boxes but it was dark and I was bored so I moved a bunch of them to their garage anyway. I showered and changed at their old house and watched TV for a few hours to waste time.

At around 9:00 I decided that if they weren't up they should be, so I walked up to their houses and rang the doorbell. Emily was cooking breakfast and Sam Sr. opened the door.

"Hi Bella," he said and blocked my entrance to the house. He looked over his shoulder and stepped outside. "We need to talk."

Uh-oh. I knew it. Sam Sr. was not going to let me carry out my plan.

"Sure, what's up Sam?" I asked as innocent as possible.

"Well, umm…" He walked over to the garage and opened up the door. "You want to explain how all this got here?"

"I dunno?" I said playing dumb.

"Bella you know I appreciate it but we can't have people discover what you are, most of the people here don't know about us being wolves, never mind a vampire..."

"Sam, no one saw me, I am way too fast. And if they did, do you think anyone would believe that little old me could even lift those boxes?" I batted my eyelashes for extra effect.

"No, but…"

"If you want I can bring them all back?"

"No, but…"

The door opened and Emily yelled that breakfast was ready. Saved by he bacon!

"Just please be careful," Sam mumbled as we walked inside.

"About what," asked Emily.

"Look in the garage…" Sam said as he walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Emily was giving me a disapproving look.

"What, I was bored?" I said as if moving forty heavy boxes and furniture in the middle of the night was a normal thing.

Sam Jr. was eating cereal when Emily and I walked in. Cap'n Crunch, that used to be my favorite. "Morning Aunty Bella," he said as milk slid down his chin.

"Are you ready for our big day?" I asked him.

"Yeah, are we going back to Chuck E. Cheese?"

"No, nothing like that. We need to clear our so your parents can unpack, unless you want to help with all the lifting and folding and boring work they have to do."

"No thanks, I will only get in the way," he said and smiled, he was too smart not to be in on my little joke.

"Smart kid," I said sitting in the chair next to him, "must take after your side Emily."

"We know he doesn't get it from you," Sam Sr. replied.

When Sam Jr. was done he went upstairs and changed his clothes. We grabbed some of his games from the box labeled games in the garage, found some coloring books and crayons and some juice boxes and snacks.

With a wave goodbye we hit the road. I didn't want Sam Jr. to know where we were, so I drove an hour out of the way and then back. He wouldn't realize we were only in Forks. He didn't care as long as I sang with him on all the songs, which I loved to do.

We pulled on to Charlie's old street at 11:30. I parked around the corner and got a big hat and sunglasses from my trunk and put them on.

I carried Sam in my arms so that if anyone did see us, my face would be obscured even more. When we got to the front of the house I grabbed the key from the eaves and unlocked the door. As we walked in I told Sam he needed to take off his shoes, which wasn't true but it gave me a chance to dash around and grab all the pictures of me before he saw them.

"Whose house is this Aunty Bella?" he asked trying to undo a nasty knot I had put in his right sneaker when I tied his shoes that morning.

"A relative of mine… He's out of town so he said we could use it."

"Cool, does he have any kids?"

"Yes, but much older than you."

We walked in the kitchen and he had a juice box and snack pack while unpacked his bags of games and toys. I could smell when the wolves showed up and so I waved out the back window not knowing if anyone saw.

"Maybe we will get some lunch when you are hungry, what do you say?"

He just nodded up and down and I could see all his missing teeth.

We started to color a picture of Luke Skywalker. It was going well until Sam decided it would be more fun to color Darth. So we switched pages and I found a black crayon.

At 12:00 on the dot the doorbell rang. Edward was smart enough to park down the block as well. I walked slowly to the door, even though I didn't have a heart that still beat I was convinced it would come crashing out of my chest.

"Hello," I said as I opened the door. Standing there was the greek god who brought me so much joy in this house. He looked so handsome, too handsome. I had to keep my wits about me. Edward was confused. He wasn't sure how to react. Being back at Charlie's brought back so memories for him as well. And of course he knew the wolves were in the back. "Come in," I said and told him he too had to take off his shoes, that was for Sam Jr.'s sake.

"I wasn't you meet my godson, this is Sam Jr., he is the son of Sam and Emily Uley." Edward suddenly understood why the wolves were there.

"Hello Sam," Edward said putting out his hand so Sam could shake it. "My name is Edward."

Sam Jr. shot me a look. Then looked at Edward and said, "Hi, nice to meet you. Do you color?"

"Of course I do, not as well as you but I can." He sat down next to Sam Jr. and picked up a crayon.

"No we aren't using that color," Sam said. "See if you can find a blue one." Edward put down the crayon and started looking through the box for a blue one. I sat at the table as well.

"Sam wanted to meet you Edward." I explained. Sam looked at him and squinted his eyes.

"Do you like to be called Eddie?" he asked.

I could see Edward flinch, he hated that name. "Sometimes…"

"You don't seem like an Eddie, you are more or an Edward."

"Thank you," Edward said politely.

"Do you like cinnamon sugar?" Sam Jr. asked as he grabbed a different crayon.

"Not particularly…" Edward answered.

"I do. Aunty Bella doesn't like it, I think its cause she's a girl."

Edward laughed his gorgeous laugh.

"Why did you leave her?" Sam Jr. asked. He stopped coloring for the first time and looked up at Edward. I knew my little hero would come through for me. He put his crayon done and waited for an answer.

"Well…" Edward paused and looked up at me.

"You're on your own Eddie," I said smiling.

"Well, I made a horrible mistake. I wish I hadn't but I did."

"What did you do?"

"I thought I was protecting her by leaving, but I didn't, I only hurt her."

Edward and Sam were looking at each other with 100 seriousness. It was incredible to see, the two men who meant the most in my life, sitting together. Edwards gorgeous topaz eye's and pale skin in direct contrast with Sam Jr.'s darker skin and deep blue eyes.

"Why?" Sam Jr. asked.

"Why did I hurt her or why did I think I was protecting her,"

"Both." Kids can be so cruel.

"I was protecting her from me, I was afraid I would hurt her. And I left so I couldn't."

"That doesn't make sense to me," Sam Jr. said shaking his head.

"Have you ever had a toy you liked so much you didn't want to play with it, so you put it on the shelf so nothing would happen to it?"

"No, I play with all my toys, Mom says I have too many. She say's that's Aunty Bella's fault."

"Have you ever caught a butterfly?"

"Yeah sometimes. Once we pulled off the wings, but I don't do that anymore cause butterflies are our friends. That's what they said in school."

"To me, Bella was like a butterfly, and I was afraid that I might, by accident, pull off her wings." Edward said and he made a pulling motion with his hands to further make his point.

"Why?"

"Because I was stupid."

"Aunty Bella, was he stupid?" Sam Jr. asked.

"Sometimes," I said laughing hysterically.

"That's not good," Sam Jr. said picking up a crayon and starting to color again. "Did you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you still?"

"More than I could say with mere words."

"If you were to marry Aunty Bella, would you still color with me?"

"If you would let me." Edward said honestly.

"If you were married would you leave her again someday?"

"Never, my love for her is forever."

"Hmmmm…. I dunno, do you know how to play Monopoly?"

"I love Monopoly," Edward said.

"And will you be the banker and not cheat like Uncle Jacob?"

"I'll be the banker," I said. "I still don't know if I trust Edward enough to be the banker."

I am sure he got the meaning of my words. Sam Jr. didn't play Monopoly by the rules that Milton Bradley developed. He had his own rules that changed from game to game. That was half the fun of playing it with him. You never knew what would happen next.

Of course Sam Jr. won.

When we were done I asked him if he was hungry and to no one's surprise, he was. "Would you like to go somewhere to eat?" I asked.

"Is there a McDonald's near here?" he asked his eye's widening.

"Yes, but let me call your Mother and see if that is ok." I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Emily. She said McDonald's was fine as long as he knew it was a treat. "We will take my car, but Edward will drive." I knew he hated driving slow, this would be fun.

I don't think Edward was prepared for Radio Disney. I pushed him in the shoulder once to get him to sing along. I asked Edward at vampire speed if he thought anyone there would know us. He didn't think so but called Alice to make sure. She saw no problems and started to ask a million questions so he hung up on her.

Sam Jr. got a Happy Meal, and I got a hamburger. Edward looked at me like I was crazy but ordered a hamburger and fries. If he thought he wasn't going to eat it, he was sadly mistaken.

When we were done eating Sam Jr. needed the bathroom. "Edward can you take me to the bathroom, so I don't have to go in the girls one," he said the word girls and made a face like he just ate a lemon.

"Sure," Edward said, but I knew he was doing things he wasn't used to doing.

Watching them walk away together was adorable. Edward stands 6' 2", Sam Jr is almost 4 foot tall. But I was sure that if you asked, Edward would say he met more than met his match the day he met Sam Sam Superman.

Sam Jr. ran back from the bathroom and Edward walked slowly shaking his head. "They really need to clean in there, disgusting."

I cleaned off the table and dumped the remains in the garbage and we headed back to Charlie's. Sam Jr. wanted to play Sorry, his favorite game and when Edward heard the title he laughed. It was getting close to five when we finished, Charlie would be home in not too long so it was time to clean up and get out.

I sent Sam back off to the bathroom before we left.

"He's a cute kid," Edward said. "No wonder you love him so much."

"He's my little hero." I said as I cleaned up the crayon on the table and started putting things away at vampire speed.

"How can I help," Edward asked.

"Just sit there, I got it. You'll only get in the way." I laughed that I was echoing Sam Jr.'s words.

"Thank you for having me, this house brings back a lot of memories."

"That's why we are here, it was over there," I said motioning out the window, "where you left me. It seemed appropriate that we should meet here for either the last time ever, or for a new beginning."

"And have you decided?" he asked. He looked scared; I had rarely seen Edward scared.

"No, not entirely. You did well today. But I need some time to think."

"That's more than I could have hoped for even yesterday. You know I will always love you, no matter what you decide."

I just smiled. It would be so easy to kiss him right now, so wonderful and so comfortable. But I wasn't sure.

"You should let Sam Jr. know it's ok to come downstairs, he's waiting for us to finish." Edward said smiling that crooked smile I loved so much.

"Sam, are you done?" I yelled. I could hear clomping down the stairs in an exaggerated way to make more noise than usual so he could warn us of his return.

Edward and I both cracked up. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he marched over to us. "Edward it was nice to meet you," he said putting out his hand.

"You too Sam, it was an honor." Edward said furrowing his brow to great effect.

I asked Edward to place some of the stuff in the trunk of my car and he did. I looked up, gave his a kiss on the cheek goodbye and drove away. When my lips touched his skin, I felt an electric shock just like I had the first time I brushed his hand in biology years ago.

Sam Jr. was quiet for most of the ride, he didn't even sing when his favorite song's played.

"You ok little man?" I asked. I wasn't going to take as much time getting back as it took to get there, I hoped he wouldn't' notice.

"Yeah just thinking."

"What about?"

"Edward… I liked him. I just can't decide if he is good enough for you."

"Was there something you didn't like about him?"

"Well, if he hadn't left you before I would have said he was good enough."

"Oh." I replied.

"Aunty Bella do you love him?" he asked.

"Yes, part of me does."

"Do you love him more than me?"

"No, it's a different kind of love."

"Like Mommy and Daddy's"

"Yes."

"Aunty Bella if he marries you will you take him back?"

"Usually you would have to ake someone back and then get married." I could see the gears in his working.

"Yeah but what if he did?"

"Marry me?"

"Yeah…"

"It's complicated Sam, I know you are only eight but… I am afraid he will leave me again, married or not."

"That won't happen." Sam Jr. said very certain of his words.

"How do you know?"

"He looks at you like Daddy looks at Mommy, and my daddy will never leave me mommy, I know cause they imprinted. And more than once, cause there's me and Mommy is going to have a baby."

After I stopped laughing at Sam Jr. and his imprinted babies, I started to think about what he said. Does Edward really look at me like Sam looks at Emily? Sometimes when I saw them together I would get so emotional, they way they are. It's what I dreamed of when I dreamed of Edward and me. He imprinted on Emily, there was no stronger love that I had ever seen. If Edward really did look at me like that…

I texted Alice while driving.

_What is Edward's cell number._

Within two minutes I had her reply.

I texted Edward.

_Meet me in our meadow at midnight._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The whole night I was bouncing off the walls

The whole night I was bouncing off the walls. I drove Sam and Emily crazy. Sam Jr. asked me if I had too much coffee. Apparently Emily drank a lot of coffee one day and got a caffeine buzz, she was shaking and hopping all over the house like I was.

Doing things at human speed was making it worse. I took a shower, hoping the hot water would relax me, but it didn't help much. Around 10:00 pm I officially couldn't help myself anymore and I said a quick goodbye and dashed out to the woods around La Push. Once I got there I ran as fast as I could, making a crazy pattern just to keep myself busy. Running was exhilarating, even for me, the former klutziest person in the world.

Around 11:30 I headed back to La Push. It would only take me five minutes to get to the meadow. I ran back to Sam and Emily and scurried up into the tree fort and then grabbed the branches above. I climbed a little bit further and sat on one of the stronger limbs where I had a perfect view of Sam Jr.'s room. He was sound asleep; his chest went up and down as he breathed. He looks even more like an angel when he sleeps. I was happy that I would never forget these moments, thanks to my vampire memory.

When the time was right, I jumped down from the tree and landed silently. I looked up at the moon one last time for strength and sprinted to the meadow.

I could tell Edward was waiting for me as I approached; his beautiful smell hit me like a ton of bricks when the wind changed direction. He surrounded the meadow in 1000's of candles, all floating in pans of water so they couldn't start a fire. I wasn't expecting this, I wasn't ready yet to forgive him.

As soon as I stepped into the clearing he ran over to me, but paused when he saw the look on my face.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't ask you here to say you were forgiven. I asked you here to talk. I didn't mean to mislead you."

"Bella, you didn't mislead me. I guess I was a bit overzealous, but just seeing you again makes me so happy. And if I may say, the setting is beautiful, but pales in comparison to you." He looked at me from under his eyelashes, I knew what he was trying to do and couldn't let him do it.

"Stop trying to dazzle me Edward," I forced out with all my strength. "If this relationship has a chance to work it has to be based on the right things, not tricks." I walked to the center of the meadow and sat down cross-legged. I motioned for him to join me.

"I'm not the same girl you left twenty years ago. I've changed. Back then you could have dazzled me into doing anything. But that's not what made me love you, it was everything else about you, your goodness, your heart. I know you are handsome, I know you still smell amazing, I know you can still dazzle me, but I don't know if you are the person I loved."

"So we talk?" he asked confused. He was sitting across from me, mirroring me. Our knees we are close to each other as they could be without touching. I could still feel the spark between them.

"Yes, I want to know all about you, everything you have done for twenty years."

"It's not a pretty picture." He said breaking my gaze for the first time. "When we left we went to Denali. I made everyone leave. They all owed me and I cashed in my chips as they say. I stayed in Alaska for a few weeks and then I started to track Victoria." When he said that I shuddered. "I followed her to Texas, and to South America, but I wasn't very good at tracking. My family didn't know what I was doing, they would have stopped me or insisted on coming and I wanted to be alone. I didn't need them to constantly remind me about what I had done…" his voice trailed off.

"I know I said I would leave and never return, but I always planned to, to make sure you were happy. At first I could go a day without wanting to run back here, than it was an hourly struggle. Before you died it was a minute-to-minute battle. If Victoria hadn't shown up, I would have been back with a week. Alice was practically pushing me out the door. I kept reading her mind hoping to see image of you happy, but she didn't look, or she couldn't see."

"On the morning when Esme got the call that you were dead, I was packing a bag to go back to Forks. I had swallowed my pride and admitted to Carlisle I was wrong. When Esme came into my room and told me what happened… I… I… I collapsed on the floor. I guess I was shaking, I don't remember it clearly, I have seen it the others minds. When I could finally control myself enough I asked everyone to leave. I unpacked my bag and took out the mp3 player I had, it only had pictures of you and your song on it."

"I told everyone I was going to hunt, which was a lie. I knew what I was going to do but not how I was going to do it, which was intentional. It I decided Alice would know. I ran out of the house and ran and ran and ran. I eventually hit Vancouver, and found the next flight leaving to anywhere on the east coast. From New York, I flew to Paris, and stole a car and went to Voltera. By then Alice knew, so I didn't have much time."

"I asked Aro to kill me, but he refused. He was intrigued by my gift, asked me to join his guard. He also loves Carlisle, so that factored in his decision. I had a plan to force their hand, I would expose myself to humans in the sun."

"I waited until the sun was high in the sky, and just as I starter to take a step, Emmet and Alice tackled me. We spent a month in Italy, I wouldn't go anywhere, I wouldn't hunt. Aro sent word via his messengers that all my problems would be solved if I would revert to drinking human blood, he thought that was why I was depressed."

"I knew right then that I had to leave, that Aro didn't understand. I begged Alice to look for you, I had this weird idea her visions could see you in heaven. I needed to see that, I shook her sometimes and asked her try harder, but she couldn't see you at all."

"Eventually everyone came to Italy and got me, we traveled back to Alaska. I locked myself in a room and stayed there for over a year. Emmet had to bring me food, I wouldn't hunt. I tried to move on, from time to time I would go to school for a day or I would hunt, but when I was at school I looked for you, and when I hunted, I hunted to find you."

"We've moved many times, it's always the same, I hide in my room, they babysit me. I am over 120 years old, and yet I need a babysitter, pathetic huh?"

He went on to tell me where they lived, all the problems he had caused, that he had read Wuthering Heights over seven-hundred times because he knew it was my favorite book.

He talked until the sun rose and was high in the sky. The candles had long since burned out and I could hear the faint movement of the creatures who call the woods home moving around and completing their daily chores.

Edward talked until the sun was setting and then he stopped and asked if I would tell him about myself. I told him everything I could from the moment he left, in as much detail as I could. He stopped me over and over to ask questions that I didn't see to think mattered, but they did to him. It was the details. The subtle nuances of my life that Edward found so fascinating. He had to know the names of all of my fake companies, the make and model of all my cars. He asked where I lived and wanted me to describe the houses room by room. He wanted to know about Charlie and Renee, and asked how often I prank called her. And on and on it went for hours.

"This reminds me of our trip back from Port Angeles and the days that followed," I said when he finally took a break. "And my favorite color is still brown."

"Mine is blue, although I can't look at it, or else I think f you." I had been wondering if still thought about me in that blue shirt just as he said that, which made me nervous.

"Edward can you read me mind now?" I asked panicking.

"No, sadly no. I noticed it the minute you came in the house. The only consolation I have is that I know with all my being that your mind is as beautiful as you."

He was good. Too good.

"So you are still attracted to me, even though I don't smell the same and don't fall down all the time?"

"You smell the same too me, just more potent. You are still my kind of heroin, only know the dose is more deadly. And your beauty, your beauty makes Rosalie seem ordinary."

I snorted. I couldn't help it, I had seen Roaslie, there was no comparison.

"That's one of the things I loved about you, you never saw how wonderful you were, or are. Physical beauty didn't blind you, you looked for the real person."

"How do you know I am still like that? Maybe becoming a vampire has made me more vain."

"Bella, you just snorted…"

"Point made," I said cutting him off.

"But how do I know, how do I know Edward that someday you won't run away again? I have spent twenty years building up defenses so I can survive the agony of losing you. I want to show you something," I said and I grabbed a piece of paper out of my pocket. "This is a ticket, a boarding pass in fact, for a flight to Italy. The wolves have said they will kill me if I ask, but I don't believe them. I bought this as my backup, and now that I know all I have to do is walk out in the sun in front of humans to get the Volturi to kill me, I don't need to bother with the pack. I bought this because of you Edward. Just for me to say your name is act of defiance against my sanity. Why should I lower more of these defenses and give you the chance to hurt me all over again? How do I know I can trust you?"

It was silent for a while. Edward didn't move, he sat like a statue, like he done so many times before in my room..

"The only way I know… is time. It is a horrible answer, but I don't have another. Words and actions can not undo what I have done, only time."

"At least it was honest." I said wishing he had something else. "When we first met I trusted you, and you betrayed the trust in a way that I can't describe. You could have told me you were leaving to protect me and I would have been crushed, but I would have been ok. I would known that the man I loved, the only man I knew I could ever love, still loved me. But that's not what you did, you destroyed me, completely. That's why I wanted my godson to meet you, it was only through his eyes that I could see you as you are. My vision is obscured by twenty years of anger and hatred. But Sam Jr. is innocent, like I was when we met. He doesn't know the horrors this world has in store for him, the ones I wish I could protect him from but that would only hurt him. I learned that from you, that we can't really protect the ones we love from life, because pain is part of life. Without pain no one can ever know true happiness, without a broken heart no one can know true love. And that's what scares me Edward, terrifies more than anything else…"

I stood up and started pacing.

"That I didn't know pain before, and so the love I felt for you, as massive it was, was not nothing compared to the love I could feel for you now. It's like comparing a third grade school yard crush with undying unwavering devotion. And I want that, I so desperately want to feel that love. I want it with ounce of my body and mind. But if I give my self over to that desire, if I allow you behind me protective walls, and you leave me again… I don't think I would survive long enough to go to Volturi, I would die right then and there. And I don't want to die, I want to be happy, I want to see Sam Jr. grow up, I want a family, I want love… I want you, but I just don't know… I just don't know if I can trust you with my life." When I was done speaking I was exhausted, for the first time in my vampire life I felt drained.

Edward stood up and walked over to me. He tried to hug me but I backed away.

"Bella, I could never hurt you again, I will spend an eternity trying to prove that to you. Can't you see I can't live without you?"

"I can, I just don't know if I can live with you."

We stood staring at each other for over an hour, neither one flinched, neither one knew what to say. It was an impasse, all over again.

Finally I had to end this, "Edward, I need to go. I need time to think."

"When will I speak to you again?" he asked, his eyes begging as much as his voice.

"I don't know…" and again I ran. I ran as fast as I could to La Push, the one place I knew he couldn't follow me.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Please review – I post much faster when I get reviews!

Chapter 18:

Or so I thought.

I always assumed that Edward was faster than me, one of the few vampires that was. I figured he could have caught up to me but he knew I was running to La Push, and his family wasn't allowed there.

I slowed down a bit after I crossed the border line, I wanted some time to think before I got bombarded by questions from Emily. I was lost in my thoughts, of everything was said, of everything that I felt. I was overwhelmed and scared.

I was in the woods not far from Jacob's house when the smell hit me. Usually I could smell werewolf from here, but this was not the smell I expected. It was vampire, it was sweet, it was, Edward.

There was no way he would follow me here, the treaty the Cullen's had signed was precious to them. I turned around in circle, trying to figure out where he was but the wind was swirling so much in the trees that I couldn't be sure.

Of course if I could smell him so could the wolves, and I could tell by the noise in Jacob's house that something was wrong.

I whispered so that only a vampire could hear, "Edward, if you are here you better leave now, the wolves will kill you."

Still nothing. Jacobs's back door burst open he came flying out the door.

"Bella, what's that smell?" he asked as soon as he spotted me.

"Jacob go back inside, I've got it…"

"Bella is there another vampire here?" Jacob said starting to shake. I could see him sniffing the air.

"Yes but I will take care of it, go away!" I said as angry as I could.

"Why is there another vampire here Bella?" he asked fighting his need to phase.

"He followed me…"

A second later I sensed Sam coming out of his house in full wolf form. And all over the reservation there was action.

"Jacob tell everyone to back off, I've got this…" It was a desperate attempt.

"No way Bella, were here together, no leech is coming on our land…" Sam appeared behind him as a wolf.

"Sam please, call them off, I will take care of this, please Sam…" I was begging.

"It's him, isn't it?" Jacob said.

I nodded.

"Did he hurt you" Jacob said seriously.

"Do I look hurt?"

"No. So far, I smell only one, are the rest of them coming?"

Edward stepped out of the shadows.

"No, just me." He said standing with his arms at his side, completely defenseless.

Sam pounced he sailed over my head and landed on top of Edward, knocking him to the ground. Edward didn't fight back, he merely protected himself enough so that he wouldn't get hurt.

"Stop! Stop! Please Sam Stop." I ran over to Jacob and grabbed him. "Please Jacob, Please, make him stop, please…"

The other wolves were coming and knew that Sam had Edward pinned to the ground. I knew Edward could throw Sam off him at any time, but Sam thought he had Edward under control so he stopped attacking and waited for the rest of the pack. A vampire could easily defeat two or three wolves, but no vampire stood a chance against ten.

"Sam is it?" Edward said calmly. "You don't have to do that. I am not attacking and as you clearly have me outnumbered and surrounded there is no chance of my escape. May I please stand up?"

Sam looked around at Jacob, who was still in human form. He barked a few signals and quickly three of the pack ran up to him. Sam stood up and as Edward got to his feet two wolves grabbed his arms and one stood directly behind him. The others all made a circle around him and stood about ten feet away all around.

"Thank you," Edward said as he tried to brush himself off.

Jacob approached Edward. "You clearly understand the treaty, so why are you here?"

"I came for Bella,"

"She's one of us," Jacob sneered.

"I know, I came because I love her. I made a mistake by leaving her and if she won't give me a second chance, then I don't want to live."

"Are you saying you want us to kill you?" Jacob was close to Edward's face I though their noses would touch.

"Only if she won't give me a second chance." Edward said as calm as if he were ordering a sandwich.

"That's not fair to do to Bella, you're putting all of this on her, you're the one who left."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do. I thought she was dead, and I have mourned her death every minute of every day for over nineteen years. I made a mistake, a huge mistake. But she's alive and I want to make her happy, I need to make her happy." The passion in Edward's words was undeniable.

Sam phased down to a human. He hopped in the woods before he did and threw on some shorts so he wasn't naked. When he returned he said, "Bella, if you want us to return Edward to the other side of the treaty and let him walk away we will, just this one time, and only because you have done so much for all of us. If you want us to kill him, we will do that too, he has clearly and deliberately broken the terms of our treaty. Or you can choose to let Edward stay in your house for a period of time while you two discuss your options. The house will have to be surrounded by the pack of course."

I looked at my watch, it was midnight. I didn't want to keep the pack awake all night, but I couldn't let them kill Edward. I was confused and thankful when Jacob said, "I think you should take him to your house Bella and give him a couple of hours."

"Fine," I said softly.

"But first I want his cell phone, I don't want him call any of the other bloodsuckers to come and rescue him." Edward handed his phone to Jacob and then was escorted to the door of the house that used to be Sam's and was going to be Jacob's.

When we got to the house the wolves fanned out around it, all except Jacob and Sam.

I turned to walk in the door when Jacob grabbed my elbow. "Bella, as much as I hate him and always will. Give him a chance, for your sake."

I said nothing but walked in the house.

"What in the world were you thinking," I said to Edward when I saw him standing in the empty kitchen.

"You really don't like decorating do you?" he said his eye's scanning the empty house.

"Excuse me?" I said shocked by his comment.

"I know vampires don't need a lot, but a couch and a TV never hurt." He said as he peered into some of the empty rooms. "We have some furniture left in our house in Forks, if you want I can have it delivered here."

"Really Edward? You think this is funny?"

"This house, yes. This situation no."

"So why…"

"Because I have nothing left to lose. If I don't have you, I have nothing. So I might as well find out the other question I won't know while I am here."

"Heaven or hell?" I said quietly.

"Before I met you I would have thought maybe I had a chance at heaven, I was a good vampire, if there is such a thing. But now, after what I have done, I am pretty sure I will go to the other place, if there is an afterlife."

"And you are so casual about it…"

"Not at all. Good actor." He smiled that crooked smile I loved so much.

"So now what?" I asked. "I can probably still convince them to you the border and let you go. I think."

"Not an option for me I am afraid," Edward said as he looked in the cabinets under the sink, tightened a knob and stopped the drip from the faucet.

"What are you talking about now?" I sighed.

"I am either leaving here with the woman I love, or in a casket, well not exactly a casket, that's a figure of speech, more like ashes that will go in an urn if I am lucky."

I said nothing, I just stared at him unsure what he was thinking.

"You want proof, here is the best I can do, I walked on the Quileute land for you, breaking a treaty and risking my life. I am willing to risk my death to win your heart back. So either you give me a second chance, or I walk out the door to certain death. I can't live without you I told you."

"Fine!"

"Fine?" he asked.

"Fine, you want a second chance, I will give your stupid second chance."

Edward stood up straight and his eye's got wide. "You… You will?"

He started to race over to me with arms outstretched, but I had a hand up to stop him.

"But… there's some restrictions." I said calmly.

Edward looked confused. "Restrictions?"

"Yes. One, we are going to take this very slow. Not like last time. Two, you will promise on the existence of your family that if you ever lie to me or decide to leave me again, I can have the wolves hunt you down and kill you, which they won't have to do because I will kill you first but… and three, you will stop trying to protect me all the time and be my partner, I am not your pet."

"Is that it?" he asked.

"No, you will buy my godson a new car on his 16th birthday. A nice one, like a Volvo."

"And in return you will give me a second chance?" he asked with that velvet voice I loved so much.

"Umm hmmm."

Before I could move Edward grabbed me, our lips crashed together with a ferocity that shook the floor beneath us, the passion I felt was unrivaled in history. It made what I felt when I was with him as a human seem non-existent. Being so close I inhaled his scent and bit my lip from the ecstasy in brought me. In that one kiss, twenty years of pain and heartache were erased.

But I had to stop it before it went too far. I pulled away, the hardest thing I had ever done.

"Slow. Edward. Slow."

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just…"

"I know," I said smiling. And his crooked grin appeared again. "Also, I need to disperse the wolves, their hearing is far too good and I don't really need the details of my private life splashed across the pages of Wolf Weekly." Edward started laughing hysterically, his eye's were alive for the first time in twenty years.

"You stay here," I said to Edward. "Don't move." I said it before, no one does a statue like Edward.

I walked outside to see Seth in wolf form guarding the front door. "Where are Sam and Jacob." I asked. He nodded up the street towards the new house.

I ran up the street at vampire speed but slowed down as I approached the house. I could smell Jacob and Sam in the back yard. I just didn't expect to see them doing what they were. They were both standing in Sam Jr's tree fort playing pirate. They kept saying clichéd phrases like 'land lubber' and 'shiver me timbers.' They didn't even smell me coming.

I cocked an eyebrow and coughed to get their attention.

"Hi Bells," said Jacob looking out the window of the tree fort. "When's the wedding?"

"Why are you playing pirates in a tree fort?" I asked.

"Dunno, it was Sam's idea, Sam?"

Sam's head popped up a second later. He was so tall he had to stay on his knees or he would hit his head on the roof of the fort. "Arrr, Bella, ya' sea wench…" he coughed. "Sorry, I couldn't keep that voice up. I don't know, what else should we play?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot there's a vampire on your land."

Jacob started laughing hysterically, "So what else is new? The stink downwind from your house is causing property values to drop like crazy."

"Don't forget Jacob Black, I can still kick your wolf ass" Sam started taunting Jake when I said that. "How do you want me to get Edward out of here, should I just drive him off."

Sam suddenly got serious. "Ummm, ok. But Bella, I am thrilled you two are working things out, and this will always be _your_ home, but I am not comfortable with them on our land. The only reason we didn't kill him is because of you, but if any of…"

"Don't worry about, I will make sure they know."

"And don't think I was shirking my responsibilities here," Sam informed me. "Leah has been giving us play by play the whole time. We didn't jump in the fort until you two kissed."

Jacob felt I wasn't humiliated enough. "Oh and Wolf Weekly will be running a feature on the vampire romance that rocked the reservation." As he said he put thumbs together like an old newspaper editor in movies. "I like that title of the article, came up with it myself."

"Are you done?" I asked glaring.

"No, one more thing Bella. Do you think you could negotiate a Volvo for me as well? I mean I had to put up with your stink in my house for all those years…" Sam said and he Jacob started laughing so hard I thought they were going to cry. "Okay now were done…" he forced out through chuckles.

"Wait until I tell Emily…"

"I heard it, as did Sam Jr., you two woke up with your pirate routine." Emily said standing at the back door. The wooden door was open, she was behind the screen door listening.

"Sorry Em," yelled Jacob. He waved up at Sam Jr.'s room.

"And Bella, please make sure that Volvo is in black, I look good in a black car, the one that Sam Sr. will never drive."

Sam told me that the pack would escort my car until we hit the border. That was fine with me. I was walking to the front of the house so I could jump in my car when I wished Edward could read my mind. It would be so funny if he wiped his scent all over Jacob's soon to be house. Not that Jacob would live in it for awhile, but still it would annoy him when he walked in. And Jacob was far too used to mine scent.

I drove down the block and Edward was waiting for me at the door. I told him the plan, even though he probably heard it and he jumped in the passenger seat of my car.

We drove the speed limit through La Push, and when we hit the border I saw the wolves waving in my rearview mirror. I gunned the engine and watched the look of shock on Edward's face as the car hit 120.

A/N: So this is about the halfway point of adventure. Much more to come. Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

We didn't know where to go, so Edward suggested his old house, in all the excitement of being with him I forgot what I had done. As soon as we walked in I knew I was in trouble.

"Wow, looks like some animal got in here," said Edward.

"Yes, a very vicious and scary animal." I said hoping he found that cute. "Also rare, it's spelled B-E-L-L-A."

"You did this?" He sounded surprised, but not angry.

"In my defense, I didn't know what I was doing. The wolves brought me here after Victoria bit me. They didn't know where else to take a newborn. So we came here and they babysat me. I had some issues to deal with, wait until you see your room… But don't worry I will pay to have it fixed."

"Why, I am so sick of this style house, Esme promised we would start doing them differently if you came back. All you have done is got it started quicker." We walked up the stairs holding hands. "I see you left Carlisle's office alone…" he murmured. When he saw his room he laughed hysterically. "Wow, aggression therapy ala Bella, maybe a new business for you?"

"There will be no need for aggression therapy if you keep to your promise." I said poking him in the side.

"Forever my love," he said as he picked up a CD that wasn't shattered. "I see you like Bon Jovi, it survived the wreckage."

"Let me see that," I said with my hand out. As soon as I had it I smashed it to dust in my hand. "You should thank me, no one should own a Bon Jovi CD, unless they have a mullet."

"Sadly those are back in fashion, something's should just never come back" Edward sighed. "When Alice sees someone with a mullet they have to control her, she keeps scissors in her purse and has been known to run by and snip the back at vampire speed."

"Jacob used to have a mullet. Heather made him get rid of it." I said snickering.

"Is that his wife?" he asked.

"Yes, she's pregnant."

"Jacob and Sam, they love you a lot. You should have heard the things they were thinking. It was quite comical, kill him, she loves' him, kill him, she needs him."

"That's not nice Edward," I said tensing.

"I wasn't being mean, I was just saying they were torn. They wanted to rip me to shreds so badly, but they didn't out of love for you. And for what it's worth, can you pick me up a copy of Wolf Weekly with the vampire romance story, I don't think they sell it in Jefferson."

"Very funny Edward. I am sure that if there was a Wolf Weekly they would portray you as the bad guy."

"I told you I was the bad guy years ago, at lunch." He was still scavenging the remains of his room.

"You're not bad, just stubborn."

"Here it is," he announced as he stood up with something in his hand. "Bella do you remember this?"

I walked over to him kicking things aside as I did. "No…" I said when I got a good look.

"It's the flower I wore when I took you to the prom," he handed it to me as if he was presenting me with a rose.

"Do you think I could still dance on your feet, like I did when I was human?"

Edward stepped right in front of me and started humming a tune, He grabbed my hands and I placed my feet on his shoes, and before I knew we were dancing effortlessly through the house. Down the stairs like something from a Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers movie.

We glided in to the living room where there was still a couch, and he sat down on it.

Edward started to kiss me. I felt his lips brush against mine and had an involuntary spasm of joy. He kissed my chin, down my neck to my shoulder. He pulled away and I grabbed him with all my vampire might and our lips met again. Edward didn't have to restrain himself anymore, he kissed me with everything he had and returned the lust in kind.

"Bella," he panted as he tried to pull away, "Bella, you said I had to go slow."

"It's been over twenty years Edward," I said pulling him on top of me. "I think we have waited long enough."

The next morning we lay on the floor using the couch remains as a pillow. Edward found some sheets during the night and we were lying beneath them, I was curled up with my head in his chest. It's a good thing we were in the middle of nowhere, almost forty years of sexual tension being released is quite loud, at least in my case.

Edward was running his fingers through my hair and I was making small circles in his hand with mine. I could have stayed like this forever.

"Bella, my love," Edward said and I let out a happy sigh. "I know this will sound crazy, but when we were on La Push, I thought I heard your thoughts for the first time."

"Really? What did I say?" I was both scared and excited at this prospect.

"Well I can't hear them now, or since, so I may be crazy. But I could have sworn you wanted to me rub my scent all over your house, you thought it would be a funny joke to play on Jacob."

"I did think that, they were teasing me, and I am giving that house to Jake. He doesn't know it though."

"Interesting, Bella you know Alice can't see you even when you're not around the wolves, she has only seen you once when you came in the house that day."

"What do you think that means?"

"Carlisle thought that maybe when you changed, your protection, or whatever it is that keeps me from hearing your thoughts, blocked all vampire powers. Jasper said he tried to send you some calming waves but they did nothing."

"Jasper is in big trouble," I said glaring.

Edward chuckled as was quiet for a few minutes. "I wonder," he said, "I wonder if you can control your filter, for lack of a better term. Like if you want something to get through it can. Bella, can you try and tell me something with your mind?"

"Ok," I said. I squinched up my face and through _I love you Edward_.

"Try something I might not guess," he said.

So I thought about Sam Jr. buying a vampire figurine and how funny I thought that was.

Edward has a big smile on his face. "He bought a vampire doll?'

"Not a doll Edward, figurine. Get with it. Wait, that means you heard me." I said sitting up.

"But now nothing." He mumbled.

"Edward can you grab my cellphone," I asked. Edward's was still in Jake's possession. I dialed Alice's number. "Alice, it's me Bella. I have a very dumb question for you," I made a face and thought of what Edward and I were doing. "Can you see me?"

Alice screamed in the phone so loud I had to pull it away from my ear. "Bella I just had a flurry of visions with you, but now no more. Wow that house is a mess."

Edward grabbed the phone from my hand, " Alice the day Bella walked in the house, did the same thing happen?"

"Yes, and give Bella back the phone, we need to have some girl talk."

I started squinting my face and looking at Edward, I did it over and over.

"I am sorry Alice I can't do that, Bella and I are going to be busy for awhile. But I will call back soon." He clicked the phone shut. "Bella, how am I supposed to concentrate when you are sending me images like that…. Ohhhhhhhhhh!"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: My fancy TV lawyer can't get Stephenie to budge. She still owns it, but I will find a way!

Chapter 20:

After a few days in the old Cullen home we both needed to hunt. Edward was scared to see me hunt, but in the end said it reminded him of me looking for a pop-tart in Charlie's house. Since I had never sold my house in Jefferson, we decided to go there. A few more days of catching up on all the fun we never had and it was time to make some decisions.

"I think I will go back to school in Jefferson," I said one day while lying in bed. "I was starting to like it there…"

"Okay, I will enroll as well." Edward said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Edward if you are at my school my world will revolve around you again…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Slow Edward. I want to have friends outside of my home so that if you…"

"I will never leave you Bella." He said cutting me off.

"But if I had some friends last time I wouldn't have been as bad a place as I was."

He raised an eyebrow and looking me as if he didn't believe me.

"Ok, ok, I would have been a mess, I am not sure why that makes you happy, but not as a bad a mess."

"You have so many people who love you in La Push…"

"But you can't go there. So it's not the same."

"I don't like the idea of us at separate schools, what if something happens?"

"What could happen? I'm the one who is the danger…" I said and added a growl for extra effect. "How about this, you can be my boyfriend at the rival high school, and can show up in the parking lot after school and get in fights with the guys from my school."

"Bella my whole family will switch to your school if you want," he promised.

"How does that help me? Then I won't make any friends. Edward we can be together after school and weekends. And when I am not on La Push."

"Do I have a choice?"

For the next two years Edward and I went to separate schools. We spent a lot of our time outside of school together; so much so most people thought Edward and Alice went to my High School. If he didn't sleep at my house Alice did. I slept there less often than he would have liked, but being around all the Cullen's I started to revert to my old Bella way's and I needed not to lose myself in our relationship. Esme thought I was very clever for realizing that, but Edward would get mad that the relationship didn't progress like he wanted.

Sarah and I were good friends, and it broke my heart that I wouldn't be able to see her much after we graduated, but as I had learned over the years, that happens a lot. Most people lose touch with the people they went to high school with, that's just life.

I spent most weekends in La Push. It was hard; I desperately wanted to be with Edward, and also with my family. Sam Jr. was growing up too fast, his little brother Isaac was a chip off the old block. Jacob and Heather's daughter Jenna was as adorable as could be.

Jacob was an amazing father, one of the only ones I have ever met who didn't mind changing diapers. "Once you smelled the stink of vampires, a diaper is nothing," he liked to tell me.

Sam Jr. was going to be ten and he kept asking questions that made us uncomfortable. Why are Aunty Bella and Edward cold? Why doesn't she seem to age (for this he showed Emily pictures)? He even started to hear about wolves and vampires in school from the other kids.

Sam Sr. didn't think my presence was affecting the wolves adversely. Body temperatures continued to drop and there were no new members of the pack since the Cullen's left. Nonetheless I always worried that my vampireness would affect Sam Jr. That combined with his attention to detail, forced me to make one of the hardest decisions of my life.

I told Sam Jr. that the company I worked for was transferring me to Europe, and that I wouldn't be able to visit as much but I would call and write constantly. I gave him a cell phone with my number programmed in it and told him he could call me anytime day or night. Sam Jr. was good about it, he wished me good luck and told me he would come to Europe to visit. I did everything I could to hold it together until I made it to the border, where Edward was waiting for me. He held me together as I fell apart.

That night I agreed to two things, I moved in with the Cullen's and I agreed to marry Edward. He had asked before but I always told him it was too soon. Much to Alice's annoyance, I refused to set a date. I knew I wanted to marry Edward, I just wanted it to be perfect. After all I had been through it needed to be perfect.

As a family, we traveled all over the world. I saw all of Europe, Asia and Africa. But no mater where I was in the world, I always called Sam Jr. and Isaac at 6:00 pm pacific coast time. I sent them all gifts from where I ever was, and begged Sam and Emily to send me photos via email. I also sent gifts to Jenna Black, but I made sure not to cross the line and upset Heather.

When Sam Jr. turned fifteen, he woke up to find a shiny black Volvo sedan in the driveway for him. I was waiting for a call from Emily to yell at me, but Jacob called instead, I thought I was in big trouble.

"Jacob in my defense," I said when I picked up the phone, "he needs a safe car to learn how to drive in."

"I will let Emily yell at you for that, I am calling for a different reason. Two reasons in fact. Your father is ill. Billy says he only he has a few weeks left. I thought you should know, I don't know what to tell you to do, but I knew you would want to know."

"What does he have Jacob?"

"Cancer, inoperable. I just heard. I'm sorry Bella."

"I'm coming back right away."

"Good, do you think you could be here by tomorrow night?"

"I can try, why? I thought you said Charlie had a few weeks left." I was getting nervous. I was standing in the middle of Paris as we were talking. Edward could see me face and kept asking me what was wrong. I opened my mind so he could hear everything. I heard him gasp. He turned to Carlisle and told him we had to leave right away. They started talking at vampire speed.

"It's not for Charlie, it's for Sam Jr."

"Is he…"

"He's fine, although getting to be a bit too much of a wiseass, but I guess he gets that from me. Tomorrow night he will be brought into the circle, he will hear our legends for the first time for real. I thought you might want to be here for that."

"You mean he's going to find out what I am tomorrow?" I said starting to lose it.

"He already knows there is something out of the ordinary, he's a smart kid. Sam Sr. and I talked about it, and if you want to be there we think it would be best. I know this is asking a lot, but Sam said that he would like if you invited them as well. Bella, I have to warn you, I know you have heard us tell the legends many times before, but tomorrow will be different."

"What if he hates me?" I said, meaning Sam Jr.

"That kid hate you? Please, he threatens Emily that he is going to live with you every time she tells him no. I told you years ago, he's convinced the world revolves around you. Isaac is just as brainwashed.. It's kinda sick."

"Shut up Jacob," I said and Edward laughed. Jasper had appeared and was trying to calm me. As soon as I realized it I started waving him off and he stopped.

"Jacob, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Jenna loves you as well, but as Heather is around I need to keep that quiet. Once you marry that blood… I mean Edward I think she will finally relax."

"I am heading to the airport right away, where is Charlie?"

"He's at home, apparently he has an incredible insurance plan. So he has an at home nurse. You wouldn't happen to know how a retired Chief of Police of a small town like Forks can afford the best insurance available would you?"

"Billy has it too, so do you and Heather and Jenna and the Uley's. I have to go, I will call you once I know when I will be there. Thank you for calling Jacob."

"Okay Bells, bye."

Edward held me close. "Bella, Carlisle is chartering a plane, we will have to make one stop to refuel but we will be in Forks in less than fourteen hours."

"Thank you Carlisle," I mouthed to him since he was on the phone.

"I will pay for the plane Edward," I said pulling him tighter in to me.

"Of course not, we are a family, Even if you won't set a wedding date," Edward said chuckling. "Speaking of which, Alice is looking at wedding dresses right now for you, you may want to be prepared, she is planning on showing you different styles on the plane."

"Is everyone coming back?" I asked.

"Yes, for Charlie and you alone they would have all gone, but now that the wolves have invited us to their ceremony, well, that it something none of us want to miss."

"Why do they want us there do you think?"

"I think it is a way of trying to make peace," Carlisle said as he hung up the phone. "My guess is you have shown them that we can be trusted. At least that's what I hope. C'mon we have a plane to catch," he said as we started heading to the airport.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, but don't worry, my evil plot will begin soon and Twilight will be mine!

Chapter 21: 

As far as I am concerned, private jets are the only way to fly. You don't wait in line at customs, no one checks your bags, you just get escorted right on to the runway. The plane sat twenty people, but had some couches and beds installed for comfort instead of seats. I felt like it was an airborne version of the Cullen's living room, it had video game systems, movies, microwave and a small kitchen.

When we boarded the plane it was completely empty. Edward and I sat on one of the couches, I was in sitting on his lap and he was holding me tight. When we all were aboard and the luggage was stored underneath I saw the plane door close and got confused.

"Where's the pilot?" I asked Edward.

"She's right there," Edward pointed at Esme with a big grin on his face.

"I had no idea…" I mumbled feeling stupid.

"It was a phase she went through in the 80s, better than that whole ripped sweatshirt stuff I hated." He shuddered as he thought of it.

Esme was putting on a pilots cap, she seemed to be enjoying her role. "I should be making sure you all are wearing you seat belts, but since that isn't a concern we will skip all the safety talk. However, and I am very serious about this, if anyone, and I am speaking to you Emmet, has any crazy ideas about jumping out of this plane with or without a parachute, you will have me to deal with when we get home. Am I clear?" Esme said staring at Emmett.

"I don't see what the big deal is," he said to no one. "No one got hurt, and it's not like the owner of that barn ever found out what happened…"

Rosalie covered his mouth with her hand. "We understand Esme."

I turned to Edward for an explanation and he just rolled his eyes. "Do you really want to know my love?" he asked apprehensively.

"I don't know, do I?" I said nervously.

"Bella it was no big deal," Emmett interrupted. "Esme was flying us somewhere and Jasper bet me that I wouldn't jump out of the plane, he triple dog dared me, and everyone knows you can't turn down a triple dog dare. So I jumped out, at about 5,000 feet, I didn't realize he meant for me to do it with a parachute."

"And…" Edward prodded as the plane began to move slowly down the runway.

"And I landed on a barn, I was aiming for the pile of hay on the side and there was a gust of wind…"

"And…"

"I went threw the roof and I landed on a cow. No big deal."

"It was for the cow," Edward said and started laughing.

"At least it didn't suffer, and I did get a snack out of it so there was some good. There was a big dent in the floor, I filled it up and took off with the dead cow, but Carlisle made me buy the farmer a new one. The farmer was as old as the cow, so he couldn't tell the one I got was different…"

"Until…"

Emmet sighed. "Until the farmer went to milk the cow and found out the replacement was a boy…"

"Luckily Esme was there, and she dazzled him enough that Emmett could buy a new female cow. Bella I wish you could see the look on the farmer's face when he reached under the new cow, it was… brilliant." Edward said.

"And of course Carlisle and Esme have since banned all triple dog dares," Alice complained, "So things have been quieter ever since."

"Rightfully so, Emmett forgot to tell you that there was video footage shot of him falling from a traffic camera, we spent weeks convincing people it was a crash test dummy," Carlisle threw in.

"Well most people had no problem believing it was a dummy, it was Emmet after all," Jasper said and received a swift punch from Emmett in return.

Suddenly, commercial airliners seemed much more attractive. Just as I thought that I heard the words 'cleared for takeoff' and our plane sped up down the runway and took flight. I looked out the window and saw Paris fading from my sight.

"Bella, there was a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about before we get to Forks," Carlisle said as he sat on the floor near Edward and I. "First of all Charlie. I don't know what you are thinking, but I believe it would be ok if you went to see him, if we prepare him first."

"I thought no one is allowed to know our secret." I said very confused.

"True, but from what Jacob said your father doesn't have much time to live and so there really is no danger that he could expose us. And anyway, who would he tell? I would like to exam him first though; I want to make sure there is no chance I could help first. If he is as bad as Jacob says, we will come up with a plan on how to tell him, that is if you want to."

"Of course I do," I said half in disbelief.

"Okay so we will make a plan when we get back. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is your gift. I think we haven't realized the full scope of it. Jasper told me something on the way over here that intrigued me. He said that he was trying to send you calming waves when you were on the phone before, but you brushed him off. What's weird is that he didn't stop, yet they didn't affect you.

"Not only that," Jasper said throwing in his two-cents, "I started to feel much calmer myself, which doesn't usually happen. That happened the night you came to visit me at the barn, I know I said I wouldn't but I did, especially when I could see you were getting upset. I chalked it up to me being upset as how our conversation went and just being over emotional."

"You think, I blocked Japer?"

"I dunno, that's what I want to try." Carlisle said in a soothing voice. "Jasper, can you send some calming waves at Bella, and Bella try to block them…"

"But I have no idea what I did."

"Just think about it, or make the face you make when you want to tell Edward something." Carlisle said. I didn't actually have to scrunch up my face to send him messages, but Edward thought I looked so cute when I did it that I always did.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked. I nodded and the squinted my eyes slightly like I was concentrating on something. I felt nothing and wasn't sure if Jasper had started.

"Jasper stop," Alice said. I looked over to her see what was wrong and she was splayed out on the floor. "You over did with the calm, you almost made me comatose." She said as she sat back in her chair.

"Sorry Alice, I keep sending more to see if I could break through her barrier, and I couldn't."

"Alice are you saying you felt the waves?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, why else do you think I was lying on the floor?"

"Jasper did you feel it too?" Carlisle wondered out loud. Jasper nodded.

"Amazing, Bella I think you can not only block people's gifts, but reflect it back at them. Since Alice is sitting next to Jasper she felt the waves. Let's try something else. Jasper send another emotion at Bella, but don't tell us. Whenever you are ready Jasper."

A few moments of nothing went buy when Alice snapped, "Jasper if you don't stop that I will kill you."

Carlisle laughed. "Anger, Jasper?"

"Yeah, it was. You know what else is weird, Edward seems completely unfazed. He is in direct line what with Bella sitting on his lap."

"Do you feel anything Edward?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

Carlisle sat there for a few minutes thinking.. "Bella, would you mind sitting next to Edward, but don't touch him…"

"Ohhhh, no touching Bella," said Emmet and Edward growled at him.

I slid over next to Edward, I missed being in his arms the instant he pushed me off.

"What I want you to do Bella, is slide away from Edward when Jasper starts, Jasper count down so I know when you do."

"3-2-1…" Jasper said.

I made my squinty face and nothing happened. I slid a little further away from Edward and then a little more. I was moving closer to where Emmet was on the couch.

Edward yelled. "Bella if you move any closer to my brother I will…"

"Jealousy" Jasper said out loud.

"Sorry Emmett," Edward mumbled.

"No problem, but dude, she's my sister, that's gross." Emmett said proud of his little joke.

"Bella don't move," Carlisle said. "Let's do the same thing in reverse, and touch Edward and then sit on his lap."

I smiled a big grin. "I like this one…" I said and blushed, well I couldn't really blush but I tried.

"Okay Jasper whenever you are ready and let's keep it PC this time." Carlisle said looking at him.

I squinted and started sliding over slowly to Edward, I could see him fidgeting in his seat, like he was nervous. I touched his arm instinctively to call him, and he stopped right away.

"Stop, Bella don't move." Carlisle said. My face fell cause I wanted to sit in Edward's lap. "I'm sorry, go ahead, sit back where you were. Edward, did I read that right, when she touched you…"

"All the apprehension stopped." Edward finished. I climbed up in Edwards lap and smiled up at him. He seemed so proud of me, but it's not like I did anything. I sent him a mental message that I loved him. He kissed me on the lips and told me he loved me back.

"Well, we need to do some more testing, but it seems not only can Bella block vampire mental gifts, she can reflect them back on people. This is incredible."

"What's the big deal," I asked, I usually don't mind when Jasper makes me all fuzzy feeling."

"It's not Jasper that we worry about, it's Alec and Jane." Edward explained.

"Who?" I asked.

"They are the most powerful members of the Volturi guard, their gifts are horrible. Jane makes you think you are on fire…"

"Think or you are?" I asked.

"Think, the effects stop the moment she stops, but it's like torture when she grins at you. And Alec's gift is even worse..."

"Do I want to know?" I asked feeling nervous.

"No, hopefully you will never meet them, and if you do, it doesn't appear that they could harm you." Edward said smiling.

"But they could hurt you?" I asked tentatively.

"Not if you are with me…"

"So this is a good gift?" I asked still not convinced.

"It's an awesome gift," said Carlisle. "When we leave forks we will go to Denali and have that coven test her as well, but I am fairly confident I am right."

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Emmett didn't jump out of the plane and Edward held me close the entire trip. Esme was an amazing pilot, not that I was surprised, and we landed at a small airport only twenty miles from Forks.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

As we disembarked from the plane Edward told me we had two cars waiting for us. We all grabbed our luggage and threw our bags in the van that Emmet was going to drive back with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I would be traveling in the new BMW they purchased. As soon as we got to their house in Forks, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Alice were off to pick up cars and some of our other belongings at our other homes.

I called Billy from the plane and told him that Carlisle wanted to see Charlie, just to see if there was anything he could do to help. But I knew Billy would need to be there, Charlie would trust Billy and wouldn't be freaked out by seeing Carlisle.

Esme, Edward and I were in charge of making the house habitable, especially considering that no one had repaired it since Hurricane Bella hit all those years ago.

I was worried Esme would be mad when she saw the damage I had caused by she just laughed and said that the family deserved much worse for leaving me. There was an extra room in the upstairs that no one used across from Edwards, so we dumped all the debris in the there until we could get enough garbage bags to haul it out. All three of us headed to the basement and grabbed some of the furniture that was stored down there. Thankfully I had never made it to the basement when I was a newborn.

Once we had moved everything up, I donned my Swan Cleaners persona and took over. I had the house sparkling clean in under two hours. Edward went to work on repairs and Esme continued to unpack. By the time the Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie got back the house was in order, even if Emmett complained that the video game system was so ancient it made Carlisle seem young.

Carlisle returned shortly after and told me that there was nothing he could do, the cancer had spread quickly and throughout his body. He told me that with his heightened sense he could smell cancer, and apologized to me over and over.

"Carlisle why are you apologizing?"

"Because if we had stayed around I could have detected it as soon as it started to develop, not when it was too late." He hung his head in shame.

I ran over and hugged Carlisle. "Please don't blame yourself, Charlie had a good long life. He's a great man and has many friends who love him. The only one who should be sad is Mrs. Newton."

Edward looked shocked. "Why Mrs. Newton?"

"Cause that's where Charlie goes to buy his bait every weekend, she's going to lose her best customer." I said with smile.

"Bella I was sorry because I let you down, how are you doing?" Carlisle asked me while putting his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm sad, obviously. But I am glad he won't suffer. And I know I did everything I could to take care of him," Which was true. Charlie had won more contests he never knew he entered than probably anyone in history. That is unless they had a vampire daughter who secretly paid off their mortgage, sent them on lavish vacations and awarded them prizes like new cars and fishing equipment all the time. "I think I would be more upset at losing Charlie if I didn't know I had another Dad to help me get through it."

It was as if I set off a bomb. Esme who had been minding her own business like usual in the kitchen came tearing out at vampire speed and stood in front of me. "Did you say another Dad?" she stammered.

"Why did I say something wrong?" I looked over at Edward hoping he would protect me.

"Does that mean you consider me a Mom?" Esme was more intense than I had ever seen her.

"Is that bad if I do?" I said in a timid voice as I hunched back my shoulders.

"Thank you," was all heard before I was smothered by Esme's embrace. If I didn't know better I would have thought it was Emmett. "Thank you," she said again. Carlisle grabbed her hand as soon as she put me down and they walked up to their old room together.

"I'm sorry, Edward, what did I do?" I said trying to keep myself composed.

"You don't need to apologize," he chuckled. "Esme has told us for years that she knows you will truly forgiven her when you consider her a Mom figure again."

"She could have just asked, I refer to them as Mom and Dad in my head, I just don't say it cause I thought they didn't want me to call them that, you all call them Carlisle and Esme so…"

Suddenly Esme was in front of me again. "If you want to call us Mom and Dad you just go right ahead," and then she was gone.

"Ok, Mom," I said as she ran up the stairs bouncing like Alice does.

Everyone seemed happy except for Edward. He was smiling but I could tell it was a forced smile. I heard Alice whisper to Jasper and the others that they should leave the room and I got nervous again.

"What did I do now?" I asked Edward when everyone had left us standing in the foyer.

"You didn't do anything Bella," he said but didn't look me in the eyes.

"Obviously I did, I certainly cleared the room."

"Bella," Edward said seriously. "You know I love you, right?"

Uh oh. I hadn't said anything to anyone but I didn't really love the idea of returning to Forks or this house. It brought back a lot of memories, mostly bad ones for me. Edward left me in Forks and as much as I loved him now, I still harbored a fear he would leave me again. Alice had told me she had seen us together in visions hundreds of years from now. But nothing could kill that fear of losing him again.

"Uh-huh." I replied nervously.

"Well, how can I say this…" I have never seen Edward struggle for words this had to be bad. "You remember how I left a note for you here?"

I forced my head to nod.

"I left something else…" He paused. "Wait right here…"

Edward took off up the stairs and in to his old room. He returned a second later with a box in his hand.

"This was my mother's, her wedding ring. I knew I could never give it to any woman but you. Esme and Carlisle are so happy cause you have completely forgiven them, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie decided you forgave them long ago… The only one you haven't completely forgiven is me."

"Yes I have Edward, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"So why won't you marry me?" As he said it he opened the box in his hand. Inside was a beautiful diamond wedding ring.

"I will," I said trying to stall. "When the time is right."

"It's been twenty five years Bella, how much longer do I have to wait." I hated when he used my words against me.

"Edward, I… I… I want something I can't have that's the problem."

"Anything you want I will get it for you, anything my love just name it."

"You can't give me this one thing, I want, I want my two families to be there. I want Emily to be a bridesmaid and Sam Jr. to be there and Jacob and Billy, I want Renee and Charlie to know I am happy. I guess I was waiting for a miracle, or for it to be impossible."

A/N: I thought this would be around 25 chapters – looks like it will be around 40.

Disclaimer: Alec and Jane are working with me now. They don't like how Stephenie has represented them so far. They are going to pay her a visit and ask her kindly to give me Twilight. Until then, I don't own it.

Chapter 22:

"Impossible?" he asked.

"You know, when they are all gone and I can't be disappointed they are not there…" I hid my head in shame.

"Bella, do you mean, that if I could make it so everyone could be there? You would marry me now, you would finally become Isabella Cullen?"

"Yes," I said tentatively.

"Are you sure?" he said sensing how uneasy I was.

"100, but you can't make this happen Edward, it's…"

"Bella, have you forgotten, I am a mythical creature, and for you my love, my life, I will do anything. When."

"When what Edward?"

"When will you marry me, what day? If I can do this." He said flashing me that crooked grin.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you can do that, I will marry you tomorrow."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Edward grabbed me and started to kiss me passionately in the foyer. He could still make me stop breathing, not that I needed to breathe anymore. I was of course embarrassed but couldn't stop kissing him. Something never change. That includes Alice.

"Oh no you will not. I have been planning this day for years and you will not try and pull off some two-bit wedding." Alice was furious. She was stomping down the stairs at vampire speed, which was quite funny to see.

"Alice," I said, "It's not even possible to do."

Jasper came flying down the stairs after Alice. "Do you realize you just told two of the most determined and stubborn people in history that something is impossible." He was sounding exasperated already.

"Jasper don't cross me," Alice said.

"I know you two, and I know how you think..." he added.

Edward cut him off, "I thought I was the one who knew how people think," and he chuckled.

"Very funny," Jasper said annoyed. "Look, I want Bella to marry Edward as much as he does. That's when I will know I am truly forgiven. But I won't sit back and let you make promises you can't keep. Maybe, just maybe, you can get the pack to participate, and I know Carlisle feels it is permissible for Bella to tell Charlie, but how can you get Renee there."

"I will come up with a plan oh husband of mine." Alice said, "And you will eat some crow. Let's ask Bella what she thinks."

"I learned a long time ago never to bet against Alice, but if Renee can't be there I will still be happy."

"Renee will be there..." Edward said smiling. "I think I know how."

"Oh" Alice started bouncing. "It will work, if, if, you grovel enough Edward."

"For my Bella, I will do anything."

My cell phone vibrated and I looked to see who it was, but the howling ring tone answered my question before I even grabbed the phone.

"I was just thinking about you," I said as I answered.

"Well I am unforgettable," Jacob said chuckling. "But on a serious note, our plans have changed slightly. We aren't meeting on La Push exactly."

"Is everything ok?" I was starting to get worried.

"Yeah well, it is. It would probably be easier for me to explain in person and show you where to go. If that's ok with the blo... I mean the Cullens."

"I can ask, hold on." I told Edward what Jacob asked and he nodded his head slowly.

"I'm going to travel there as a wolf, so don't freak out. I'll phase down when I am close."

"Okay, when will you be here?"

"Fifteen minutes... See you soon." and he hung up.

"Alice do you have any clue what's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, it's all cloudy in fifteen minutes and for the next few hours. Once the wolves get involved I see nothing."

"Carlisle and Esme said they will be ready in ten minutes, then we should wait outside for Jacob." Edward informed us.

"Okay, I am going to change my clothes, all this cleaning has left me a mess." I ran up to Edward's old room where he had put our bags. I found an outfit and changed quickly. I raced back down at vampire speed and jumped into Edward's arms. "I missed you." I said in his ear.

"You were gone less than a minute," he said smiling.

"That's a minute too long." I said looking at his gorgeous face.

"You two need a room, wait you have one." Emmett said laughing at himself. He was of course playing games on the system he complained was ancient.

Esme and Carlisle came downstairs and we all waited out front. We could smell Jacob coming, as he got close. Rosalie started to complain about the stench but Edward shot her a dirty look and she quickly shut up.

Jacob approached tentatively, but when he saw me his body language changed and he relaxed. "Bella!" He yelled and ran over and gave me a big bear hug.

"Hi Jake," I said when he finally put me down. "I don't think you have officially met everyone." I spent the next minute introducing everyone to Jacob and vice versa. "So are you going to explain to us what this is all about?" I asked when I was done.

"Well, it's kind of Seth's idea, he is moving off the reservation, he got a job at some big company. Sam Jr. is taking his place in the council, he's a little young but he's far more responsible than I was at the same age. And since he is Sam's son he would be on it eventually. Anyway, tonight he hears our history for the first time."

I thought about the many times I sat around and listened to the Quileute elders tell their stories around a big bonfire. I knew the stories by heart but loved to hear them still. I remember the night when I was made an honorary Quilette tribe member. It was one of the most special days in my life. I also remembered that the legends would include mention of the cold ones…

"Jacob, are you sure we should be there? Sam Jr. doesn't know about me and the stories really don't paint us in a favorable light."

"Don't worry Bella," Jacob said laughing. "I have a feeling Sam. Jr. will be more enamored with you than ever, which is saying something."

"Jacob won't he ask why I haven't aged?"

Jacob ignored me. "I am going to phase again and then follow me, we are going to meet at the border, there are chairs on one side set up for you, it took a lot of effort to pull this off so I hope you will forgive me for asking you to stay on your side of the border, other than Bella, you are of course one of us, so you can go where you want. There is a fire being set up right at the edge on our side. I hope this is a first step towards better relations, but I don't know how everyone will react when you are seated across from them. No one will attack, Sam has mad sure of that. Sam Jr. has a seat of honor on one side, Bella, you have a seat on the other. No more questions please or I will get a mouthful from Sam and Emily, and no one wants that. Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded and Jacob phased in to a wolf, ripping his shorts to shreds. We followed him into the woods and ran to a clearing completely secluded by the trees. I knew why Jacob wanted us to follow, it would have been hard to explain where it was, the location was so nondescript.

Since I had become a vampire, I was able to tell things I hadn't before, like where the borderline was, and which way was north and south. As Jacob said, there were seven chairs on the Cullen's side facing the fire. There were many more chairs on the Quilette also facing the flames. To the right of the Cullen's there was a chair, and to the left was another. Jacob told me my chair was the one to the left.

When we first arrived there were only a few people there, including Seth Clearwater who waved but didn't approach. Within a few minutes there were twenty people on the Quilette side, including Billy Black who was helped by Sam and someone I didn't recognize at first. Then it hit me, it was Sam Jr. He had grown so much since I had last seen him. The pictures didn't do him justice at all. He saw me and started to run over but Sam stopped him and told him to sit. My heart sank when he walked away. He sat in the chair across me, separated by the fires flames. He waved at me when he was seated and I returned the gesture. Would he still wave when he realized what I was?

Billy threw some dust in the fire, which made the flames burn strange colors, and then he started to speak. He announced that tonight Sam Uley Jr. would be a full member of the Quilette Council and that Seth Clearwater would be stepping down. After a few nice words about Seth, Billy explained that there were some special guests at this meeting, and he gestured to me. "We all know Bella, who is the first non-Native American to be considered a Quilette. Her love and compassion for our people is surpassed by no one."

"Bella is also Sam Jr.'s godmother, and so her presence here serves two purposes. She will act as the witness, when Sam Jr. pledges his loyalty to our tribe. It is an honor to be the witness; it is her job to remind Sam Jr. of his way should he ever lose it.

"Across from me, sit the Cullen family. As they are part of Bella's family, I have invited them here to witness this ceremony. As many of you know, the Cullen's are not welcome on our land. I hope that tonight's festivities will bring a new understanding between us. I merely ask that you do not judge our tales until we are done telling them, for tonight we have added a new chapter…" he said that last part to the Cullen's.

As soon as he finished saying those words he threw another piles of dust into the fire, it shot a blue flame high in the air that exploded when it reached it's apex. Everyone got quiet, and Billy began to speak. He spoke at barely a whisper, but I had no doubt that everyone could hear him. He told the story of how the Quilette were a happy people, who were attacked by the cold ones, and how the first Spirit Warriors saved them. He told the story of Taha Ahi and his third wife and her sacrifice. He told the story of the cold ones with different colored eyes who negotiated a treaty with Ephraim Black and the Tribe.

All of this I had heard before.

That's when he told the new legend.

"And after the cold ones with the different colored eye's left for the second time, two more of their kind appeared, they were red eyed cold ones… the ones we knew to fear. The two red-eyed cold ones were full of hate and revenge, and like so many evil creatures before them, they made a fatal mistake. They created the one who would destroy them. And so came to be a third cold one, one different from all the others who had come before. She was the one the legends had promised, the legends many had forgotten. A cold one who was a Quilette, who's love overwhelmed all other senses. One who would help protect us, guide us and be there for us for an eternity. She is as much a wolf as a cold one, her blood flows Quilette. She has many names, some call her the enforcer, some call her daughter, others call her friend. I am proud to say I call her Bella."

I was so caught up in the way Billy told his story that even though I knew he was talking about me, it didn't compute until he said my name. In that instant I saw Sam Jr.'s face. His eye's closed for a second as he tried to understand what he had just heard. He knew that there was supposedly vampires who came to Fork's, all the Quilette children did. He just never believed the stories, much like Jacob many years before. He opened his eyes and looked around the dancing flames at my face, and I knew for the first time Sam Jr., my godson, my angel, my little hero, didn't see me as Aunty Bella, he saw me for what I was… a vampire.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

My heart crashed into my stomach. My world stopped spinning. Edward desperately wanted to run over and comfort me but my chair was on Quilette territory.

Sam Jr. stood up, he was so tall, almost six feet. He had grown so fast. "If what you say is true," he said staring at Billy, "does that mean the legend of the werewolves is also true?"

Sam Sr. stood up and walked to a clearing near Sam Jr. He phased in front of his son for the first time ever. Emily approached Sam Jr. tentatively. "Many of the people here tonight are also wolves, like Uncle Jacob and Quill. If we were under attack from the cold ones, you too would become one. But we are not, this is a peaceful time, and so you will be saved the struggle that you forefathers have endured. This is in large part thanks to your Aunt Bella, she is the one who brought peace, and a new understanding. You are very lucky to have her as a godmother, she will be here for your whole life, something neither your father and I can do for you."

"Will she hate me if I become a wolf?" Sam Jr. asked nervously.

"She will always love you no matter what," Emily replied tenderly.

Sam looked a bit relieved. He leaned back in his chair. "I always knew she was different…" Everyone laughed at that, especially Rosalie who practically spit. "Does that mean you are all cold ones?" he asked looking at Edward. Edward merely nodded.

"I don't understand, I thought they are the enemy…"

"They were." Sam Sr. said appearing from the woods in shorts. The poor wolves ruin more clothes… "In school you have learned what happened in this country when the European's came and the they treatment of Native American's all over. It was horrible, and millions died on both sides. But not all of the white men were bad, and it the same with cold ones. The Cullen's are not bad, and Aunty Bella is of course one of us."

Sam Jr. stood up and approached me tentatively staring at me the whole time. He got about half way to me when he stopped. "Really, Aunty Bella is an enforcer, she's tiny?"

There was much laughter at this, especially from the Cullen's.

"May I?" I asked Billy as I stood up and approached him.

And as soon as he said 'of course' I had lifted him and his wheelchair up off the ground with one arm.

"Holy crow!" yelled Sam Jr. I put Billy down gently and walked over to Sam Jr. and grabbed his hand the same as I had when he was a child and walked over to a clearing and sat down, he sat beside me.

"They don't need you for the rest, I have seen this many times before." He still looked at me confused. "Nothing has changed you know, you're still my little man, even if you are taller than me."

"How old you are?" Sam Jr. asked.

"About the same as your parents, a little younger than them, but older than Jacob."

"You look like you could go to my high school."

"I was changed when I was 18, I will never age."

"That explains a lot, and now I know why you are so cold."

"Actually it's much worse for you, your father as a wolf has a temperature that runs very hot, over 105 degrees."

We sat in on the edge of the clearing while Billy finished the ceremony. Sam Jr. asked me questions and answered them all. I told him about my speed, strength and heightened senses. I even told about the venom.

"Why do some of you have red eyes?" He asked, the question I was fearing the most.

"Vampires have red eyes if they drink human blood, I only drink animal blood, I have never had any human blood in my life. Everyone in my family is the same way, we only drink from animals, that's why our eyes are different."

"And when they are blacker you are hungry…" he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I noticed your eye's changed colors, Mom said I was just seeing things."

He sat in silence for a few minutes. I could see him connecting the dots, finally understanding how things had happened when he was young.

The meeting was almost over, Seth was stepping down from the council. Jacob had said he was leaving La Push and I thought that was strange.

Seth stood up to speak so I listened, "Thank you everyone. It is with a heavy heart that I leave La Push, but now that I no longer phase I think the time is right…"

Why didn't he phase anymore? I know the pack's temperature was dropping, but it didn't make sense. He was the youngest in the pack. When he finished his speech the ceremony ended and Sam Sr. walked over to his son and I.

"Sam, why isn't Seth phasing?" I asked.

"He's the first one to have stopped, we thought I would be first since I was the first to start, but then we took everyone's temperature and mine is still the highest. I guess it goes in reverse order, the one who had been a wolf the longest has more of the blood, I don't know."

I got up and Sam sat with his son, I felt bad, I am sure he had questions for his dad and I was hogging all his time. I walked over to Billy who was standing with Seth.

"I made them throw in the enforcer line," Seth said smiling.

"Thanks!" I said hugging him. "And good luck." He nodded and walked away.

"Thank you Billy," I said kissing him on the cheek. "Next time you could you take out enforcer and say I was pretty?"

"Since when are you so vain Bella?" Billy asked.

"Well come on if you're going to tell ridiculous made-up stories about me you might as well go the distance."

"I didn't have to make anything up, I won't say pretty, I will say beautiful… even for a vampire." He laughed so hard his wheelchair rocked back and forth.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward speaking to Jacob, they were both on their respective sign of the line.

Jacob was speaking and I listened in. "You're asking a lot. Just including you tonight was an epic battle, but I figured you would want to be here for Bella. I can ask, but… I don't know."

"That's all I ask," Edward said.

I walked over there quickly. "What are you asking about? Is this part of your wedding plans?"

I heard Billy behind me, mumble wedding. And then start yelling. "Bella, are you getting married?"

"No, well yes. Edward and I have been engaged for years, but we haven't set a date…" I said glaring at Edward.

"What's the hold up?" Billy asked and the told Seth to roll him over to where Jacob, Edward and I were standing.

"Bella has certain requirements for her wedding," Edward said. "Which she just informed me of today."

"I do too," said Billy.

Everyone in the whole clearing stopped talking and looked at Billy.

"Dad what do you mean you have requirements…" Jacob asked shaking his head.

"Well, I consider myself Charlie's voice in all of this, so as the acting father of the bride I have some demands. For instance, Bella is a Quilette, she should have a traditional Quilette wedding."

"That's impossible Dad, that would mean doing it on the res and how could that work?" Jacob asked still shaking his head.

"Easy, Bell's family has to be at her wedding, and there are always bride and groom sides, so we do it here in the clearing… There's enough room for two hundred people here. The Cullen's can be on one side, and we can be on the other."

"No!" yelled Emily. "I won't allow that, not for Bella. She had meant too much to all of us. Sam Uley Sr. if you do not allow Edward and his family on La Push for her wedding it will be a very long time before you see the inside of our bedroom."

Sam walked over slowly stroking his chin. "That's not something I can decide on my own, it's a question of the council…"

"You don't mess with a girl's wedding?" Emily roared. I had a feeling she and Alice could be good friends.

"Umm, well everyone's here," Sam mumbled looking around. "Let's meet over here."

All of the council members walked over except for Billy who said they already knew his vote. Sam stopped after second and called Sam Jr. over, who didn't realize he was included. After two-minutes of chatter Sam walked over to Edward who had been joined by Carlisle. "Will there be more of you?" he asked with a hint of trepidation.

"If it was possible, we would like to invite five who are like us in their eating habits." I knew he meant the Denali coven.

Sam walked away again and got smacked by Leah on the shoulder when he returned. He looked at everyone and announced it was fine, on one condition. "We will create a temporary border, basically a direct line to the wedding site and that's it. And as soon as the wedding is over we go back to the old line…"

"That's perfect," said Edward. Alice was waving Emily over I could see the look of happiness in her pixie face, she whispered something to Emily and Emily replied, "Don't worry, I will make sure of it." Alice started bouncing and I started getting nervous.

It was decided that the wedding would be in three days, on a Saturday. Everyone seemed excited except for me.

Edward had forgotten one of the conditions of our getting married.

Everyone said goodbye and I promised Sam Jr. that after I saw Charlie the next day I would spend the afternoon with him. I thanked Emily and warned her to be careful of Alice, which earned me a playful growl from the pint sized terror I consider a sister.

As soon as everyone departed from the clearing the Cullen's and I all ran back to the house. As we got close I grabbed Edward's hand and held him back. We slowed down and watched the others speed ahead.

"Edward, are you forgetting something?"

"I doubt it," he chuckled and grinned at me, "But you tell me what you think I forgot."

"I told you I wanted Renee there…"

Before I finished he cut me off. "That's what I was speaking to Jacob about earlier when you walked over."

"Oh… What did he say?"

"I am going to call him tomorrow. He also told me if I ever hurt you he would personally kill me. Quite overprotective that one is." Edward was laughing.

"Look who's talking." I shot back.

"Also, Billy will join you tomorrow when you go see Charlie, I will wait in the car, I don't think he wants to see me."

"What do I say?" I wondered out loud.

"Charlie will either think the drugs he is on are making him hallucinate or he will be the happiest man in the world, or both. I asked Alice. She can't see all of it cause Billy is there but that's the end result."

"Well then, it sounds like everything is under control."

Edward laughed so loud the trees almost fell. "Under control, my love, you are about to enter Operation Alice, you have no idea how out of control things are going to be…"

As soon as walked in the front door Alice attacked. The living room was already covered with pages torn from magazines and drawings she had made. She had three cell phones, and two laptops in front of her and Rosalie was taking notes on a yellow notepad.

"Bella, get over here." She yelled. "We have a lot to discuss and so much work to do. I have many dresses picked out that I think you will look good in. You need to decide which one you like so I can order and have it overnighted. Emily is sending me pictures of the site tomorrow morning and a breakdown of what a traditional wedding will be like. From what she said it's not much different than a civil ceremony but I still want to know everything so I can prepare. Also she will make sure I can go there the night before to decorate which means there is even more pressure as I won't be here to prepare if I am there. And we need to find a judge, even though they say Bella is one of them the government won't recognize it, so it we want to make this official we will need a judge…"

"Alice why do we need a judge, it's not like making it official will make any difference, I can't send in the marriage papers, I'm dead remember?"

"Jasper is already working on getting some newly forged birth certificates for you two and it will be official. Bella you have to pick a dress so I know what style wedding we are working and get ordering stuff…"

"Alice you are wasting your time, Renee can't be there and that…"

"Oh Renee will be there, she is getting on a plane tomorrow from Phoenix to Seattle at 4:55. Then she's renting a car from Avis and driving to Forks. Phil won't be with her, he has some baseball thing to do…"

"But she can't know what I am, what we are…"

"Bella quit stalling, pick a dress. Rosalie can you bring over the pictures?"

"Edward help!" I cried.

"Oh no, you clearly knew what you were getting yourself in to when you agreed to marry me. Now just think, if you had done this yeas ago like I wanted it, could be over with."

"Edward, you're going to be over with you if you don't get out of here. You are helping her stall…" Alice yelled.

Edward didn't need a hint. He was gone so fast all that was left where he was standing was a chuckle. I sent him a mental image of him sleeping on the couch alone and heard his booming laugh from the other side of the house.

"Alice you pick a dress, I trust you." I said.

"I knew you would say that, so I ordered it a few minutes ago."

"So why did you ask?" I said throwing my arms in the air in frustration.

"It's your wedding Bella…." She replied as if I was an idiot.

The next ten hours were hell. Alice had more questions than all the rest of the wedding planners in the world combined could come up with. I was surprised Rosalie was so into it but then I remembered she loves weddings.

The only decisions I really made were my wedding party. Alice, Emily and Rosalie were all matrons of honor, since they were married. Jacob's daughter would be a flower girl. Sam Jr., Jasper and Emmet were in Edward's wedding party. Since my father wouldn't be able to give me away, Billy Black would. Isaac and Jacob would push his wheelchair down the aisle. Edward came up with Jasper and Emmett and Sam Jr., so I didn't even have to think about that.

Finally after who knows how many questions about things I didn't care to answer, my cell phone buzzed and it was Jacob.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Billy will be at Charlie's in half an hour. I am driving him over and helping him up the stairs. You should probably be there in forty-five minutes."

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No Bella, I can lift my father thank you. I might need two hands unlike you but I can do it."

"Sorry, just trying to be polite."

"I know. Hey don't forget, at your wedding, I like chocolate cake."

"I will inform Alice, I am sure she has already planned for that but…"

"Alice cracks me up. I want her to go with me to Vegas."

"If you need money Jacob…"

"I don't need money Bella, although… Well, we will talk about that later. Alright see you soon."

"Bye Jake," I said as he hung up. "Alice will there cake be chocolate?" I said scared of the answer.

"We have both, a chocolate and a vanilla."

"I should have known. May I be excused to get ready to see my dad?"

"Of course," Alice said as if it was preposterous that I would even ask. But I knew better, she was going to bombard me with details upon my return.

I found Edward in our room hiding in the corner. "What are you doing?" I asked amused.

"Hiding from Alice and Rosalie, we all are. Once you walk out that door it's going to get worse, much worse."

"Why?"

"Alice is about to freak out, she's holding it together for your sake because she doesn't want to freak out the bride. Even Carlisle is scared."

"Edward what should I wear to see Charlie? If I wear black it will seem to macabre."

"Your blue sweater and jeans, Charlie remembers you as being casual."

"Good call. Wait, aren't you going with me, you said you would wait in the car?"

"I plan to be waiting at the end for you, I don't want to sit out in front too long. Alice already told me when you will leave."

"How did she find time for that?" I asked snickering. "Edward, will you hold me until I have to go?"

"Of course my love, of course."

I lay in Edward's arms for the next twenty-five minutes. I stared at his gorgeous topaz eyes. If he hadn't have had said my name I could have stared forever.

"Bella you should go," I will meet you there with the car. I think you should run there, it would help you clear your head. I will run with you and leave you at the front door, than come back later."

"Okay," I said getting to my feet nervously. As I started to walk out the door I saw Carlisle coming down the hall.

"Bella," he said. "I checked Charlie out, all his mental faculties are fine. In fact if you didn't know he was sick you would have no idea. He was very kind to me, and Billy is explaining things to him now. So he will be expecting you, but… I have no idea how he will react when he sees you, so be careful. The nurse on duty is from La Push, you probably know her. She knows who and what you are so don't worry."

"Thanks Dad," I said as I almost tripped over my feet. Edward grabbed my arm and said let's go and we ran out of the house at vampire speed and into the woods. He was right, running was amazing, it made me feel so much better, I forgot my nerves and let the wind rush over my face.

When we got to the clearing behind Charlie's Edward stopped. He said he would wait until I was inside and then return to face Alice's wrath. I walked slowly through the backyard to the front door. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to knock or just walk in. I took a deep breath and decided to knock.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Just to be clear, there will be more than 25 chapters, so this is not the last one. My guess is forty or so. And please keep reviewing! And yes there is a battle at the end, I tried to resolve everything as best I could.

Disclaimer: According to my Mom I have a third-cousin twice removed who is a big city lawyer, and he will, for a fee, help me sue Stephenie until she gives me Twilight. I am calling him now. Until then, she owns it.

Chapter 25:

I didn't even have time to blink. Jacob opened the door immediately. "Smelled you coming," he said making a face. "Charlie's in the kitchen, we've told him everything. I even phased in front of him. He doesn't believe us but…"

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I followed Jake in to the kitchen and saw my Dad sitting there. I wanted to run up and hug him, but I knew better.

He looked up at me with eyes full of tears. His lower lip was trembling and his hand was shaking, he was reaching out to touch me.

"B-B-Bella," he forced out.

"Hi Dad," I reached out my hand to touch his. He face shot around to look at Billy and Jacob who were both smiling warmly.

"How is this possible?"

"I told you Charlie. Bella never died, she was transformed she is a cold one, the legends I told you are true."

"How did… How did this… h-happen?"

"Dad do you remember the Cullen's? I think you saw Carlisle yesterday."

He nodded.

"They are cold ones as well." I explained.

"So they did this?" I could feel his anger starting to rise.

"No. Do you know what Billy means when he say's cold one, Dad?"

He shook his head.

"You saw Jacob phase before, he is what would be called a werewolf by legends and stories. Cold ones are…" Charlie was holding his breath. "A Native American term for vampires."

He spit with laughter when I said it. "This cancer is one wacky disease," he said to Billy.

"She's serious Charlie, show him Bella," he said smiling encouragement.

I stepped over to Billy and lifted him off the ground like I had the night before, why not it, it worked last time.

Charlie just started laughing again.

"Why is it you believe I can be a wolf, but not that Bella can be a vampire?" Jacob asked annoyed.

"Wow, this is a weird dream. But I like it, I do. This is the happiest I have seen Bella in years of dreaming."

"Dad I am very happy, more happy now that I can tell you about me." I sat in a chair next to him and put my hand on his knee.

"Okay I will play along, why couldn't you tell me before," he said giggling.

"Because no is supposed to know we exist, and if a human finds out, there are some of my kind who would kill that human."

The spit from Charlie's laughter hit Billy square in the face. "Human," he said between guffaws.

"Dad what is so funny?" I asked.

"Maybe if I stop laughing this dream will continue. If my Bella is happy that's all that matters."

"Dad do you remember I used to have nightmares all the time?" I asked.

"Of course, the whole neighborhood remembers your screaming." He giggled but didn't find the thought of his daughter's nightmares as funny so he stopped after a second.

"You told me there was a way I could tell it wasn't real, you said in dreams you can't read. The letters are all messed up." I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a sheet of paper for an upcoming event at the Police Station. I handed it to my father. His eyes flashed across the paper as he comprehension dawned.

"If I can read, then…" he pushed himself backward in his chair. He started to fall back. At vampire speed I reached out straightened his chair.

"How did you do that?" he asked short of breath.

"It's one of the perks of being a cold one. Dad, when you thought I died, I did in some ways. A vampire named Victoria attacked me. She hated me because of the Cullen's. That's why Edward left me, he wanted to protect me. I was a danger to everyone around me until I could control my desires and strengths. Jacob and some of the rest of his pack saved my life. They helped me. But I couldn't be around people for awhile, cause vampires need blood…"

"You, you… Kill people?"

"Me, no. I feed off animals. So do the rest of the Cullen's. Since you couldn't know I was a vampire, everyone was told I was dead."

"How come they could know but I couldn't?" Charlie asked.

Billy answered. "Long before you or I were born, vampires attacked the Quilete's, my ancestors. The story of how we survived is quite long, but somehow, we were able to become wolves, as you know, my people believe we are descended from the wolf. From generation to generation my people have passed down the story of the cold ones, they have been our enemy, that's why we don't allow the Cullen's on our land."

Charlie started to remember the fights he had with Billy when they first moved to town years ago, and the celebration when they left.

"The Cullen's are not like the others, they are kind and feed on animals and not people. In return for not exposing them and dooming them to death from the ones Bella mentioned before, we signed a treaty. We would tell no one about them as long as they never bit any human or came on our land."

"My father signed that treaty, and we have never broken our promise, other than the time Jacob told Bella about our legends, which he thought to be nothing more than silly make believe at the time."

I looked at Jacob and he shrugged.

"Charlie I have looked out for Bella as if she was our own for you. She is the one who bought you the boat, paid off your mortgage and sent you on all those trips. She also paid to renovate the school on La Push and fix the dam, and that is just a tiny portion of the good she has done. She is the first non-Native American to be considered a member of our tribe. She is the only cold one allowed on our land. She is part of our legends now, a hero to the Quilete people."

"Well now that's something," mumbled Charlie.

"Dad, I am telling you now because I know you have cancer and because I am getting married and I want you to be there."

"Can you get married?" he asked.

"Of course, I am getting married on La Push. Billy insisted it be a traditional Quilete ceremony. And I think Mom will be there, but I don't know how…"

Charlie started at the sky for a second and then blurted out, "Wait, your Mom knows!"

"No, she doesn't. I couldn't tell her either, remember. Edward has some plan although I don't know what it is."

"What does Edward have to do with this?"

"That's who I am marrying Dad.

"Oh…" was all he replied. After a few minutes of silence he told me Renee was going to be in Forks today, she was coming to see him, she called yesterday.

"I heard she was coming, Alice told me. Alice is the one you liked Dad."

"How did Alice know?"

"That's a long story. And I will tell you all of it in the next few days, but I was sort of hoping to get your blessing."

"Bella, as long as you are happy that's all I have ever wanted." He reached out to hug and me stumbled slightly.

The nurse who had standing there silently the whole time spoke up. "He should go lie down, the shock of all of this news combined with cancer and meds will have tired him out."

"No, no, I am not tired," Charlie said. "I have my daughter back, I don't want her to leave."

"Dad I will come back and make dinner for you, like I used to. You need your rest. And I will be here as much as possible for as long as you want, but you need your rest."

"Okay Bella, as long as you promise to be here for dinner, and when can I see Alice and… Edward." I could see that it was still hard for him to say Edward's name.

"Edward will be here for dinner, Tomorrow I will bring my godson Sam Jr for dinner. I want him to meet you. I will ask Alice but she is planning the wedding for Saturday and losing her mind."

"Bella," Charlie said as the nurse walked over to help him up. "If this is a dream, and I am sure it is, I want to say one thing before I wake up. I love you, and the two years you lived with me were the happiest of my life. I hope all your dreams come true and you are truly happy, I can die with a smile if I know that you are."

I ran over and hugged him again. "I am happy Dad, and I love you too!"

I know they say vampires can't cry, but I swear right then that day I did.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Ummm... Why won't it let me put dollar signs in the text below? Weird. Please pretend they are there.

Chapter 26:

Charlie's nurse helped him up the stairs as Billy rolled into the living room and turned on the TV he watched many times before.

Jacob's eyes directed me to follow Billy so I walked in to the living and sat on the couch.

"Billy is going to stay around until Renee gets here. But before she gets does, we need to talk." I said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "As you know your leech, sorry, boyfriend, I mean fiancée, asked me for something last night. And it's sort of a problem. He asked us to help with your Renee problem."

I though for a second and then said, "Oh, he wants you to tell her, but how does that help with the Volturi?"

"Is that the Italian bloodsuckers?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I said getting annoyed at his names.

"Well, that's not it exactly. It's really a technicality if you ask me. He wants us to make Renee a member of the tribe. That way she can be told what you are by us, and they don't have to break any rules."

"But what if the Volturi find out you told her?"

"I think the fact that we are wolves will be their biggest concern." He said smiling.

"Good point," I mumbled and paused. "Is that possible, to make Renee a Quilete, I mean."

"Well that's the problem. There's only one non-Native tribe member, and well, that would be you. For someone to be voted an honorary member, we need a unanimous vote of the council. Most of the council would allow this because of you have done for everyone. But this is not a small favor; it's like asking to make someone who has never been to America a US citizen. So Sam and I are getting resistance from a few members.

"Lemme guess, Leah?" I sighed. Leah had a crush on Jacob for years and always blamed me for the fact that they never got together. She finally imprinted on someone else and I hoped she would move on, but she still bears a grudge.

"Well she says it's like the Church selling indulgences, she learned that at college." Jacob said making it obvious he wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. I knew exactly what she meant but could only wonder if I made a mistake by anonymously creating the scholarship that paid for her to go. "Edward tried to offer us a pool for the reservation as a sort of bribe. Which was nice, but well, it didn't get a great reaction. So well I had an idea, but I really don't want to ask."

"What is it Jake?" I asked.

"Bella, it's something I was going to mention but it's kind of uncomfortable."

I had been down this road with Jake before. It was always best to be direct and not let him beat around the bush. So I said what had to be said. "Spill it Jacob."

Billy started to laugh and finally Jake spoke. "Well... You know Seth is moving. It's not easy to get jobs on the res, and with the economy in this area being what it is, it's hard to get them off the reservation as well. I had an idea, to start a school, an auto repair tech school. We could teach skills to both Native-Americans and locals. Of course the locals would pay to attend. I was hoping to put a working garage, gas station and restaurant on it. That would create work right away and training for the future. Since we don't have to pay taxes, we could make a ton just by selling cigarettes. I hope someday to make this school teach other skills, but I figured start with my strengths, you know. Sam and I have been talking about this for over a year. We have plans and financial data all prepared which I could show you. The other option we have is bingo or a casino, but no one wants to go that route unless we have to. As you can guess, it won't be cheap to build and start, but…."

"How much Jacob?" I asked.

"Well, the government will kick in matching funds, and we could take out a bank loan against the equipment, so we really only need to raise a third of the money…"

"How much Jacob?" I asked again.

"And we are looking at this as a loan with a fair return with interest."

"Jacob, you are starting to get annoying, how much?"

'Bella, how much do you love me?"

"Oh, that much. I have a 1 in my pocket, that should cover it then." I said giggling. Billy was laughing on his side of the room.

"Seriously, how much do you love me?" Jacob asked again.

"I have told you many times Jacob, I love you like the brother I never wanted." Billy started laughing harder.

"Do you love me enough to do a 2,000,000 loan?" he asked sheepishly. "If you did, Leah couldn't not say no to the Renee thing, she knows how important this plan is to us. But if you can't, or don't have that kind of money, I could come up with another plan."

"This 2,000,000, is that the one-third or does that cover everything?"

"That's the money we need to raise to get the government matching funds and bank loans." Jacob said looking at the ground.

"So really, you need 5,000,000 to do this?" I asked.

"About… We will return the 2,000,000 with interest if we can't get the bank loan. We have raised enough money already to cover that." Jacob was kicking the heel of his shoe into the ground, staring at his feet.

I was quiet for a moment while I thought. I more than had the money, Jacob didn't know how much I was worth. Having Alice as a sister makes the stock market easy.

"No, I'm sorry Jacob. I don't think I can do this."

Jacob's whole body deflated. "That's ok, I know it's asking a lot. We will come up with a new plan for Leah, I just thought I could kill two birds with one stone, I was going to ask you before this all came up and…"

"See Jacob, I agree with Leah. I am Quilete, and I am very proud of that. We shouldn't be giving away our heritage for the wrong reasons."

Jacob mumbled, "You're right" under his breath.

"However, I am getting married and it is customary to pay a fee to the place where the wedding is being held. Prices for weddings on La Push have gone up considerably, from what I understand, it's 6,000,000 for rental and garbage removal and for redrawing border lines. I can make that check out to who ever you like."

It took Jake a second to get what I was saying. Then a smile creased across his face. He started to talk but I stopped him.

"I of course have some terms to add to this deal as well, and this is assuming you can get Leah in line."

"Of course," Jacob sighed. "I should have guessed."

"One. No one can ever tell any of the Cullen's that I paid a rental fee for the wedding site. If Edward finds out by poking his nosy mind in places he shouldn't be, than that's his problem."

"Agreed." Jacob said than laughed. "To all of what you just said."

"Two. Some part of the school will be dedicated to my father. The Charlie Swan Memorial Wing for instance and there will be a plaque that says it was for his courageous service to the people of Forks and La Push and for being a good friend to the Quiletes."

"Fine," Jacob said.

"Three. You will gladly accept the pool that Edward has offered you."

"No problem."

"Four. You have just told me how hard things are in La Push, correct."

"Yes."

"You have also told me that it hard to get jobs in this area, correct."

Jacob merely nodded.

"Therefore, you will allow me to set up trust funds for your daughter Jenna and any other children you may have, as well as Sam Jr and Isaac so that their future is easier is easier than it would be otherwise. I want them to have all the opportunities the world has to offer and as a father I am sure you can appreciate that."

"How big a trust fund?" Jacob said nervously.

"Seven figures," I replied coolly. I could see Jacob trying to do the mate in his head, to see how much that would mean individually. "Each."

Jacob's draw dropped. "I can speak to Heather, and Sam and Emily. It seems a bit excessive to me…"

"I have already paid for all of them to go to college, so what's a little more?" I said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you already paid for them all to go to college?" Jacob asked looking at Billy like I had insulted him.

"And I know the perfect person to design the curriculum for the auto school…" I said with a big grin.

Jacob looked at me like I was insane. "Nothing personal Bella, but you wouldn't know he difference between a crank shaft and a…"

"Not me dog breath!" I yelled. "Rosalie."

"Rosalie, the hot one?" Jacob shot back.

"If you mean Rosalie my sister-in-law to be, than yes. She knows more about cars than anyone on the planet probably, and she will work cheap."

I let Jacob try and imagine super-model hot Rosalie working on a car for a minute.

"Where will you put the school, assuming you can do everything we discussed?"

"Well, we aren't sure, that's the next piece of the puzzle. We will have to probably move some houses around or something. Sam and I said we would cross that bridge next."

"Interesting," I muttered and heard Billy laugh. "So do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Tentatively Bella, I need to go do some work. I will call you soon."

"Okay than get going, I am getting married in two days supposedly, so hurry up." And I pushed him towards the door.

"There are moments like these, I am so happy I didn't imprint on you." I smacked him hard and he yelped. "Bye Dad, I will be back to get you later," Jacob yelled as he ran to the woods and phased.

"Bella come here, please," Billy said as I shut the back door. I walked in the other room and sat on the chair near him. "Bella, what did we do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?"

"Me, why. I'm the lucky one. You took me in when you thought I was a monster."

"Never, I always knew. I always knew. Thank you for honoring me by allowing me to give you away at your wedding. Don't you think you should ask Charlie though?"

"No, he won't be able to walk that far. Carlisle felt it was best if he sits, so he and Renee will sit on the altar behind us, as will Carlisle and Esme."

"This will probably be my last wedding Bella, I am getting to be an old man."

"Please don't say that Billy, I don't think I could deal with that thought right now."

"Bella when you deny your feelings you only cause more pain. If this is my last wedding, I couldn't be happier than if it was Rachel or Rebekah's. Believe it or not, I like knowing that you are a vampire."

"You do?"

"Yes, I know someone will be there to look over my family. Someone whose heart is so pure it doesn't need to beat."

"Thank's Billy…" I said jumping up and hugging him.

"And the way you worked over my son," he shook his head, "He didn't know what hit him."

"Are you mad?"

"Mad, no! Why cause you want my granddaughter to have a dream life? How could I complain? Jacob is so stubborn, sometimes you need to knock him in the head."

"I do enjoy doing that," I said laughing.

"And why Bella, why do I feel like you aren't done with your surprises?"

"Why Billy Black, what ever do you mean?" I said trying to sound like an old Hollywood star feigning insult and bringing my hand to my chest?

He laughed. "Where exactly will the new school be built?"

"Well…" I said exhaling. "I have been buying property around the reservation for awhile now. I didn't want some developer to come and knock down the trees and ruin the beauty of the area. But it's not up to me what to do with the land. Technically I don't own it. You do."

Billy burst out laughing. "How much land do I own?"

"Umm. Well, you promise you won't get mad?" I said nervously. "You could almost double the size of the reservation with it."

"And when did you plan on telling me this?" Billy asked between laughs.

"When the time was right." I said innocently.

"Bella, you truly are a miracle. Thank you." He clasped my hand in between his. "The cold isn't fitting for you, you are such a warm person. I think, it is my only complaint."

"I can buy some gloves…" I started to say but was cut off by his laughter. I could hear Edward's car turn the corner.

"Do you want me to get you anything before I go?"

"No, the nurse upstairs will help me. Bella, here's an interesting question for you. The young lady upstairs went to nursing school on a scholarship named the Carlisle Fund. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Me, no… never. No idea what you are talking about."

"You see how your good deeds have come back to you, she is taking care of your father, as you took care of her. And because you did we did not have to deal with a nurse who couldn't know our secrets. Good deeds are a reward unto themselves, but sometimes, karmic payback is nice."

"Will you call me and let me know when it is time to tell Renee?" I asked.

"Yes, I would think later tonight, after you have dropped off Sam Jr. at home."

"Okay, thanks, let me know. Bye Billy, I love you."

And with a quick kiss on the cheek I was out the door. As soon as I saw Edward I sighed. "Hello handsome."

"Hello my love, how was it?"

"Like you don't know, I am sure you have poking around in Billy, Charlie and the nurse's brain since you got here."

"He he. Well, can you blame me? Charlie can't decide if he is dreaming still and Billy can't decide what to wear to our wedding." The car was pulling away and we were heading back to the Cullen mansion.

"Why are you here Edward" I asked.

"You mean in the grand scheme of things, like in an existential way, or why have I picked you up?" He laughed at his own perceived cleverness.

"Why are you picking me up? I could have run back faster?"

"To be honest, it was the only way I could escape the tiny tyrant." He said shaking in fear.

"The tiny tyrant, is that what we are calling Alice now?"

"It's one of the nicer names, yes."

"How bad?"

"Jasper and Emmett are in the woods, they have buried themselves under ten feet of dirt. Of course Alice knew exactly where they were, but waited until they dug the hole, jumped in and pulled the dirt around them before she yelled at them to stop playing."

"Speaking of wedding plans," I said after I got done thinking about the image of Jasper and Emmett emerging from the ground covered in dirt and being yelled at by Alice. "You need to up the ante a bit with the council, maybe an indoor / outdoor pool that can be used year round, I think that would seal the deal for you."

"Really, I didn't want to seem excessive, but I will call Jacob when we get home." Edward was excited and I was happy to see he didn't know any better.

We pulled into Cullen Manor, as I was now referring to it, and tentatively walked in the door.

"Oh good you're back," said Alice as soon as we stepped inside. "Bella you have decisions to make, Edward, your brothers are really pissing me off."

"I will go speak to them," he said running as fast as he could.

"Bella, I know what your answers will be so you are free to go."

"You know I am heading to La Push, so you will need to call me soon with any questions."

"Of course I know that Bella," she smiled. "And please apologize to Emily, I called her way too early this morning. I didn't realize she wouldn't be up at five."

Rosalie entered Alice's mission command, with some updates on plans. "Alice all our dresses will be here later, we still need measurements for tuxes including Sam Jr.s" Rosalie looked at me as she said the end part.

"I will get Sam Jr,s soon, Rosalie can I speak to you for a moment."

"If this isn't about the wedding the answer is no," yelled Alice running around the room so fast I worried she would start a friction fire.

"Ignore her," Rosalie mouthed and walked towards me. "What's up?"

"The Quilete's are thinking of building an auto repair school and garage, I mentioned to Jacob that you knew more about cars than probably anyone in the world and I was wondering if you would like to design the curriculum for them and train some of the staff?"

Rosalie grabbed me in hug and didn't le go. "If they will let me, I will get started right away…" I had never seen her so excited before.

"Oh no, you will begin nothing of the sort until after the wedding." Alice was furious.

"Sorry Alice," Rosalie and I said in unison.

"Alice I am leaving for La Push, is there anything you need before I go?"

"No, I got the pictures from Emily, I ordered the paint, the fabric, the tent, tables, chairs, DJ, and the caterer. Hmmm, the caterer. Bella can you ask someone who actually tastes food to help me with the menu?"

"Why don't you ask Emily? I am sure she is up now."

"Good idea…" and she dashed off to grab a phone.

"Tell her I am on my way." I yelled and Alice just nodded. "Bye Edward," I said knowing he could hear me.

He raced down the stairs in a split second and met me at the door. "Bella are you sure that you and Sam Jr. wouldn't like to have me around for the day. Maybe we could play some Monopoly or Sorry or something…"

"Why Edward, are you trying to get out of helping with out wedding plans? I thought you were the one who wanted to get married so badly?"

"Well yes I do, but I have seen her thoughts, and Bella, please, I will not wear a dress while she fits it."

"I want to see that, Alice can you take some pictures? I think you are so handsome you could pull off a dress." I said and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Edward quit whining," Alice yelled as I walked out the door.

I ran into the woods ad headed for La Push. There was a shiny new Volvo for me to drive if I needed a car. I came out of the woods behinds Jake's house and heard him on the phone talking to someone. I slowed down so I wasn't moving at vampire speed and walked up the hill and around the corner so I was on Sam and Emily's street.

I saw the new car sitting in the driveway and applauded myself for my good job done. When I knocked on the door I heard Emily yell come in. Isaac was standing in the hallway when I opened the door. He was looking at me odd, like he was sure what to do with me. He hadn't' seen me in years so I understood his trepidation. I said hi and waved at him.

Sam Jr. was walking up behind him. "Isaac its only Aunty Bella, you moron." Isaac gave me a quick hug and then backed off.

"Sam Jr. do not call your brother a moron. Hello Bella," Emily's voice drifted in from the kitchen where she was putting away the dishes.

"Hi Emily, Hi Sam Jr., it's nice to be back here."

"Sam if you want to spend the day with Aunt Bella remember your room has to be clean and the garbage has to be out."

"Ughhh!" Sam groaned and stalked off.

"Teenagers, such angst." Emily said laughing. I walked in to the kitchen and saw her standing at the sink. "You look the same. I would call you a nasty name for that but not in front of Isaac," she smiled.

"He's so big," I said pointing to my second godson.

"Yeah well, too big. He goes through clothes faster than I can buy them. He's taller than Sam at the same age."

"I can tell. Isaac I think you might be part giant." I said looking down at him.

"Daddy says I will be taller than him! And then Mommy won't have to reach for things anymore."

Emily and I both laughed and he walked over to the door to the garage.

"Aunty Bella look over here, you can see how fast I've grown." I walked over and saw that Sam and Emily had been marking his growth periodically for years.

"Wow, I think you will be taller than me next week," I said winking. He looked up at me and smiled the same toothless grin his brother used to give me.

"So Bella," Emily said as I ruffled Sam's hair with my hand. "What did you do today that I heard my husband cursing your name?" I knew she was only joking by the smile on her face, but for a second I got nervous. Isaac ran off to the other room where he had a bunch of toys on the floor.

"Nothing. You know, looking out for the future of my godchildren that's all."

"Oh good, so it has nothing to do with renting the wedding site for 6,000,000." She said placing a bowl on a shelf.

"It is customary to pay a rental fee. I negotiated a price with Jacob and that sounds like the figure we agreed upon."

"And you like this auto school idea?" she asked.

"Umm, well, I have no clue. But if doesn't work out we will try something new."

"We, as in you are going to give more money to my crazy husband and Jacob?"

"I would, if they would let me. I was thinking of buying you a…"

"Stop. I don't want to know and I don't want whatever it is. Remember your promise. No gifts over 100 for me. And I don't even like that it is as high as that." She closed the cupboard done with her chores.

"You didn't complain about the Volvo out front," I said pointing my thumb in the cars direction.

"It's for Sam Jr., and Volvo's are the safest cars so I allowed it."

"And it's black…" I said teasing.

"Bella how big are the trust funds, you are making me nervous?"

"Oh, I see, Jacob told you already. Well… Each child will have 1.5 million dollars. Of course they can't touch any of it until they are eighteen. You and Sam are the trustees of each of your children and any subsequent children's account, so you have complete control over the money until they are 25."

"Bella we can't accept that…."

"I am not doing it for you… Times are tough on La Push. I just want them to have all the opportunities in the world. Like any good godparent." I said smiling.

"If I agree to this, you can not tell them until they are 18," she said sternly.

"Fine." I agreed.

"You are spoiling Sam Jr. too much." Emily informed me.

"I haven't seen him in years, how can I spoil him?"

"He has every toy, the nicest phone, a car, from what I understand his college tuition is paid for. He needs to learn the value of hard work."

"As the godmother, it is not my job to teach him that. That is your job. My job is to spoil him as much as possible and I feel I have been bereft in my duties."

"Bella…." I was getting the mom lecture.

"I will never have kids of my own. Please, don't take this away from me." I knew she couldn't resist that line. It was my saving grace.

"You are impossible some times," she stomped away. I knew I had won.

Sam Jr. walked by a moment later with a garbage bag and in overly dramatic gesture ripped the can out from under the sink and stormed off to the garage.

"And where are you taking my poor suffering son today?" Emily asked grimacing from the sound of a slamming garage door.

"Well, I want him to meet my father, both of them, but I don't think today is the day to meet Charlie. And I have a feeling he won't want to go to Chuck E Cheese again so, any suggestions?"

"As long as it involves food he will be happy."

"Good to know… Would you mind if he met the rest of my family?"

"No, Sam Sr. might but we won't tell him."

Sam Jr. remerged from the garage and announced that he was done and his room was clean.

"Wash your hands and you can go," Emily said.

While he was washing his hands I took an envelope out of my pocket and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"What's that?" Emily asked with interest.

"Your birthday gift, I spent under 100 as per your demand." Her birthday had been a week ago. I didn't forget, I just had planned to send it to her once I got some papers, and they didn't come until the day we left Paris.

"Good." Emily said smiling.

"Okay Sam Sam Superman, let's go," I said and could see him groaning at the name. "No matter how big you get you will always be my little hero, it doesn't matter that you are much taller than me." I grabbed the keys to the Volvo and we headed out the front door. "Bye Em, we will back later. Bye Isaac and Sam!"

As soon as Sam Jr. was buckled in I peeled out of their driveway. I wouldn't usually do that but I needed to make a quick get away. By the time we got to the end of the block I could feel my cell phone vibrating. Emily must have opened her birthday gift. That meant she read the note that said:

_Emily,_

_Happy Birthday. As promised, I did not spend more than 100 on your gift. I took the money and invested it and with Alice's help made enough money in less than a few months to send you and your family on a two-week Hawaiian vacation. Hotel, airfare, spending money and car rental are included. I have documented my investments and when I bought and sold everything on the attached page so you can verify I did not cheat._

_Mahalo,_

_Bella_

A/N: more coming soon... including the wedding...


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: This chapter is really long, I couldn't find anywhere to cut it so, sorry.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 27:

Sam Jr. asked me where we were going and I said suggested we should stop for some food.

"Do you still like McDonald's?"

"Of course," he said rubbing his stomach.

"We will go through the drive thru and then I thought you might like to me the rest of my family. You have meet Edward before, and you saw the others last night but I don't think you met them."

"Cool, are they all vampires?" he asked.

"Yes. Does that make you nervous?"

"I guess it should, but I'm not. I mean they don't seem scary, and you're one so…"

"Most vampires are scary, more than that, dangerous. We are the exception to the rule. Not that we aren't scary in our own ways…"

"Can I ask you some questions then?" he asked.

"Of course," I said smiling and looking over at him.

"And you won't lie to protect me or stuff like that?"

"I will never lie to you, I may decline to answer, but I won't lie."

"Ok good." He smiled. "Dad and Uncle Jacob told me a lot about what they are what you are last night. But they wouldn't tell me everything. Like how do you become a vampire?"

"The venom I told you about last night. If that gets into your blood stream it starts the process, it takes days to complete and it's horribly painful, worse than anything you could imagine."

"Could I become a vampire?"

"No," I laughed. "I don't think so. You have wolf blood, it would not be safe to try."

"That's what I thought." I could hear disappointment n his voice. "Is it hard, I mean, Uncle Jacob said you still want human blood."

"As long as I don't go to long without feeding, I have no problem. I am very lucky that way. For some it takes decades to get to a point of almost being in control. The desire never goes away, it's just a question of how prevalent it is, for everyone but me."

We pulled in to the drive thru and he ordered two Big Mac's, a large fry, apple pie and a large soda. I'm glad he had breakfast or who knows if they could make enough food for him.

"So will they, your family, want to…"

"No, of course not. If they did do you think I would take you there?"

"Have they… in the past?"

I handed the cashier a 20 bill and was thankful the drive-thru had an overhang. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. She handed me my change and the bag of food and the soda, I handed all of it to Sam Jr.

"Not all of them, but most." I watched him carefully to see if he maybe this was a bad idea. He didn't seem bothered at all.

"What do you like to eat?" he asked smiling.

"Me, I'm partial to deer. I enjoy grizzly the most though."

"No way!" he pulled a fry out of the bag and popped it in his mouth. "I can't picture that. Can I go with you sometime?"

"That would be a very bad idea." I explained to him what happened when we hunted and how we give ourselves over to our senses. I was sure I could never hurt Sam Jr., but I didn't want to be wrong.

"Ok then, I have another question. Who would win in a fight, a werewolf or a vampire?"

I knew he heard all the legends last night, so I wasn't going to be saying anything wrong by answering him. "A vampire, easily."

"Cool!"

"Aren't you supposed to cheering for the wolves?" I said in mock horror.

"Vampires are so much cooler than wolves."

"Did you tell your father that?" I asked suddenly remembering that my name was being cursed earlier at the Uley house.

"Of course. He was annoyed and yelled at my mother that it was her fault. I told him I wished Aunty Bella had cool fangs like in the movies. He didn't like that either."

"Your father is going to kill me…" I mumbled.

"Nah, he's scared of you." All of sudden he leaned over and sniffed my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Dad and Uncle Jacob say you smell bad." I burst out laughing.

"I do to them, and if you must know, they smell worse than wet dog to me." Sam Jr. stared cracking up now too.

We pulled in to the long driveway to Cullen Manor. I could see Sam Jr. was impressed. "Are you ready for this?" He just smiled. I realized then that he knew I would never let anything bad happen to him. It made me so happy I wanted to cry.

We walked into the house and Edward was walking down the stairs. "Sam, you remember Edward don't you." They shook hands.

A moment later Carlisle and Esme appeared from the kitchen. "This is my mother-in-law Esme and my father-in-law Carlisle." I used the in-law term for him, I knew Esme would understand.

Jasper was the next to appear. He came down the stairs looking rather frazzled. "This is Jasper, he is married to Alice, who will be here shortly I am sure."

Alice came down the stairs at vampire speed, stopped long enough to wave hello and then pulled the measuring tape that was around her shoulders off and measured Sam Jr. in less than a second. She was barking out measurements the whole time and I could see Jasper trying to write them down. She was gone a second later.

"If you remember Sam, I told you we are still scary in our own way, I was referring to her." I said motioning in the direction Alice had disappeared.

"I heard that Bella!" Alice yelled from another room.

Rosalie and Emmet walked in from outside. They had been in the garage.

"Sam this is Rosalie." His jaw dropped when he looked at her. "Yeah, she has that affect on people. This is her husband Emmett." When Sam saw the muscle builder standing next to Rosalie he gulped in fear.

"Don't worry," Rosalie said. "All bulk, no brains."

"Rose!" Emmett yelled.

"Sam welcome to the house. Bella has told us so much about you, and I must say you are as handsome as she claimed." Esme was speaking, always the gracious host.

"You all live here?" he asked looking around.

"Sometimes, we have more than one home, we can't stay in an area very long." Carlisle explained.

"Are you hungry Sam?" Esme asked and looked worried. "It's been so long since we had a human here that I don't know what we have. The last one was… I think you Bella."

"You knew Aunty Bella when she was a human?" Sam's eye's lit up. "What was she like?"

I covered my eyes with my hand and shook my head.

Emmet saw his chance for revenge. "Your Aunty Bella, was the funniest human ever. She was the BIGGEST klutz I have ever seen."

"Really?" said Sam who only knew the incredibly graceful vampire version of me.

"Dude, she could fall down walking on a flat surface, the number of times she fell down those stairs, it was classic."

"Are we done humiliating Bella yet?" I asked.

"And Sam, she was addicted to pop-tarts. We used to have a stash of them in the kitchen for her." Rosalie added.

"And don't forget her horrible taste in clothes," Alice threw in for good measure.

"But she was also the most beautiful, wonderful, extraordinary being this world has ever seen, just like she is today." Edward finally stepped in to save me.

One by one they all excused themselves and Edward and I took Sam Jr. on a tour of the house. When we finally got to the end, Edward and my room, he was confused.

"Why isn't there a bed?" he asked.

"Usually we have a bed, but we haven't gotten one for this house yet since we just got here. And it's not like we need one, we don't sleep."

"You don't… sleep?"

"No," I said. Edward started snickering and I didn't know why.

"What do you do all night? Wait, do vampires have…" Fifteen-year-old boy, I should have seen this one coming.

"Of course we do," I said trying not to show how embarrassed I was.

"With humans or only with vampires?"

I sent Edward a pleading message of 'help.'

"It is of course much easier for us to mate with other vampires, but there have been occasions when vampires and human's have been social." Edward answered saving me further embarrassment.

As we sat there in a moment of uncomfortable silence I heard Sam Jr.'s stomach growl.

"You're food is in the car, I'll go get it," I said and I dashed off at vampire speed.

"Whoa!" Sam Jr. said watching my blur.

"Please sit," Edward said pointing to the couch. "While I have a chance to thank you I would like to, I owe you a massive debt of gratitude."

"Me, why?" Sam was already running his hands across the smooth leather of the sofa.

"I imagine you do not know this, but that day we first met was a test for me, I myself wasn't aware of it at the time, but your Aunt was trying to decide whether or not to give me a second chance."

"Oh." Sam looked up confused. "What did I do?"

"It was only when you approved of me that Bella agreed to grant me that opportunity."

"Why me?"

"Bella thinks of you and your brother as her own children, vampires can't have kids. You have no idea how much she loves you. It was only by seeing me through your eyes that she felt she could trust her feelings."

"Huh…" Sam was quiet for a moment. "May I ask you a question then?"

"Of course," Edward said smiling.

"I want to get her, well you both, something for your wedding, but I don't know what to get. But I want it to be special."

"I think your presence there will be special enough for Bella…"

"That's what my Mom says. But it's not good enough for me, she deserves something amazing."

Edward thought for a second. "Bella does not like gifts for herself, there is nothing you could buy that would mean something to her. But something personal, or something you made. That is what matters to her."

"Cool. I can come up with something. Umm, what do I call you?"

"Hmmm, ask Aunty Bella, she will be here in two seconds."

And two seconds later I burst through the door. "We need a new microwave, that one stinks." I told Edward as I handed Sam Jr. his food.

"Sam would like to know what he should call me," Edward informed me, as if I didn't hear that part of their conversation.

"That's up to him, Edward, Uncle Edward or of course there's always what he used to call you…"

"He only did that once," Edward said getting angry.

"What did I used to call him?" Sam Jr. said looking at me all excited.

"Eddie." As soon as I said it Edward spring at me and grabbed me from behind he put his hand over my mouth and started tickling me. I was laughing hysterically when Emmett popped in the room to see what was so funny.

"Eddie stop tickling Bella." He said obviously having over heard our conversation. Edward growled and Sam flinched for a second. I smacked Edward for that.

"Is that good?" Emmett asked as he watched Sam dip a fry in ketchup and shove it in his mouth.

"Delicious!" he answered.

"May I?" Emmett asked putting out a tentative hand. Sam nodded ok and Emmett grabbed a fry, slathered it in ketchup and put it in his mouth. Within a second he was making a mad dash for the bathroom in our room to spit it out.

Sam was laughing as much as Edward and I. Emmett walked out of the bathroom making a face. "That was disgusting," he said and the chorus of laughter boomed louder this time. Emmett exited the room with his tail between his legs.

When Sam was done eating we walked downstairs and into the living room. Alice was in full wedding mode and so we quickly retreated to the backyard. Over the next hour Edward, with help from Emmet and Jasper, displayed many of our vampire skills to Sam Jr. He was most impressed with Jasper's ability to make him laugh uncontrollably or cry like a baby. It was when he found out about Edward's gift that he got nervous.

"You can read everyone's mind?" he said hesitantly.

"Everyone but your Aunt Bella's," Edward said as he looked at me with those gorgeous topaz eyes. I could tell Sam was nervous about something he had thought since he been here today. "But don't worry, I haven't been listening to yours." Edward was always the polite one, even when he was lying. Sam Jr. believed him though and relaxed.

"What's your gift Aunty Bella?"

"It's hard to explain. Basically, I can block other vampires from using their gifts on me. It's not the coolest of gifts I'm afraid."

"Actually, your Aunt is being fat too modest." Edward interrupted. "Her gift is the most powerful of all our gifts. Because of it, she is one of, if not they, most powerful vampire in the world."

"Really, my Aunt Bella?" Sam Jr. said excited.

"Your Aunt Bella!" laughed Edward.

"But she's so small..."

"Never let Alice here you say that." I warned him.

"What's her gift?"

"She can see the future." I answered.

"WHAT!" Sam Jr. yelled. "That's impossible."

"But vampires and werewolves you have no problem in believing in?" Edward grinned as he spoke.

"So how does it work, like can she tell me what's on my math test next week?"

"Theoretically she could, but the future is not set in stone. In changes based on our decisions, so if your teacher hasn't decided what's on the test, she can't see it. Also, she probably can't see anything as it relates to you, as you are part of the pack, and Alice can't see their future."

"Whoa…" Sam Jr. was impressed. "So can she see your future Aunty Bella?"

"Only if I let her, that's part of my gift I can block her or Edward or Jasper."

"And again you Aunt is being modest, she can also protect us, so if you don't want me to read you mind all you have to do is touch your aunt, and while you are, I hear nothing. Jasper can't affect you, Alice couldn't see even if she could usually…"

"Go Aunty Bella!" Sam said giving me a high five. Then we all cracked up at how ridiculous the conversation we just had was.

"Okay last question, how old are you Uncle Edward?" Sam Jr. had decided to go with Uncle Edward for now.

"I am over one-hundred twenty years old."

"Wow, you're ancient…" Sam spoke without thinking.

"Carlisle is close to four hundred years old," Edward said defensively.

"You're putting me on," he said looking at me for confirmation. I shrugged.

"Awesome…Who's faster you or Aunty Bella?"

"You said you had one last question before that one," Edward said chuckling.

"Edward!" I scolded and give him a stern look. "Edward is faster than I am, but not by much."

"And Emmett is the strongest," Edward threw in to redeem himself.

"That's obvious…" Sam Jr. said putting Edward in his place. "How strong?"

"Follow us." I said standing up and walking towards the woods. Sam Jr. jumped up and walked behind me. We got about twenty feet into the woods where I know there was a nice big tree; over eighty feet high. I put my hand on it, gave it a slight tug and lifted it over my head.

Sam Jr. was shaking his head in disbelief. As soon as I had the tree back in the ground he ran over and tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. His head kept shooting back between the tree and me; I actually got nervous he might faint. Luckily Edward spoke.

"And she's a weakling compared to Emmett." Sam Jr.'s neck craned forward as he tried to understand what Edward said.

"How come you guys don't play sports?" he asked.

"Well no one is supposed to know what we are, if we played sports it would bring to much attention to us." Edward started to explain as we walked backed to the house.

"Wait, I thought you told me you go to high school all the time Aunty Bella, don't you have to go to gym?"

Edward almost hit the ground laughing. I smacked his shoulder hard and the sound was deafening. "Sam, I wish you could see that, your Aunt before she was a vampire, oh man, in gym, it was pure comedy. She is the only person I know that could swing a racket once and hurt three people, including herself."

I shot Edward a death glare. "When I go to high school, I always get a doctors note to excuse me, even now. I may be a vampire but I am still Bella Swan, and the damage I could do would be deadly." Edward was on the ground laughing. "Edward it is not that funny." I shouted.

Between laughs he forced out, "Yes it is my love, it is…"

"C'mon Sam, let's leave the laughing hyena here, he's going to be a very lonely vampire for awhile."

"I am sorry," Edward said, trying to stop his laughs, "No, I'm not!" he said breaking into another fit of laughter.

Sam Jr. followed me back to the house and into the kitchen while Edward's laughs echoed in the distance. Esme was in the kitchen with bags of groceries.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Sam needs to eat, he is a growing boy." She said as she put away the oddest assortment of groceries I had ever seen. Esme was never sure what to buy. But she had plenty of pop-tarts so I knew he would survive. I threw him one, which he caught, opened and put in his mouth in one smooth gesture.

"Thanks," he said between mouthfuls. "Is there always so much laughter around here, it's not what I would have expected from vampires?"

"There is laughter now that Bella is back in our lives, there wasn't much when saw was away." Esme said kindly.

"Why were you away?" Sam Jr. asked with a mouthful of pop-tart.

I sighed. "Well, you know how you haven't seen me for five years. I left to protect you, because you were too young to know what I am and you were getting too old to not notice things about me, like my cold skin. Your parents and I thought it was best. Edward did something similar, only he left for twenty years."

"Oh right, he's the one my dad used to call the jerk."

Esme laughed at that. "Your father was being nice."

"But that's all in the past, and now we are one big happy family." I said grinning up at Esme. "Right Mom?" Esme eye's twinkled with happiness when I said that.

"I am confused, is Emse your Mom or Edward's?" Crumbs fell on his shirt, which I brushed off.

"Esme is my mother in many ways, she is not my birth mother, but Esme is more of a mother than my birth mother ever was. I like to think that she adopted me. My birth mother's name is Renee, and you will meet her in the next few days. Renee does not know I am alive, she will find out soon. My father only found out earlier today. Remember, no one can know our secret, so I couldn't tell them."

"Wow, that sucks. Wait, you said Bella Swan before, does that mean Chief Swan is your dad."

"Yes. And you went to his house with me, remember the day you met Edward. This was my old home."

"Now it starts to make some sense…" Sam Jr. said thinking out loud.

"Would you like some more to eat?" Esme asked.

"No thank you, but may I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Esme said smiling.

"Did you lie to your parents as well?"

"I don't know that I consider what Bella did lying. She didn't really have a choice. She was lucky that she had friends to take care of her or it could have been very ugly. But no, I didn't have to hide from my parent's what I was. It was much different time and after I was changed we moved. My parent's did think I was dead, but for much different reasons."

"I can't imagine not speaking to my parents." Sam and I could hear the sorrow in his voice. "Not that there's not times when I wish they would leave me alone."

"You are a teenage boy, I would expect nothing else." Esme said giggling.

"Thank you having me to your house by the way, I don't want to sound ungrateful."

"You are welcome here anytime, you are Bella's godson, that makes you family." Esme walked over and gave him a hug and then waved goodbye and headed out of the kitchen.

"Where did you learn your manners, certainly not from your Uncle Jacob," I said looking at him.

"No but Dad is very strict about manners. He says manners maketh man. It even drives Mom crazy."

"Speaking of them, we should get you home some for dinner or I will get in trouble. You want to say good-bye to everyone?"

"Of course."

We merely waved to Alice who was yelling at some poor company that couldn't get her what she wanted as fast as she desired. Rosalie walked over and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush like I used to. Edward was still in the back with Jasper and Emmett. Apparently, while Emmet was hiding in the basement from Alice he found their old archery set. Of course the Cullen's use a bow and arrow, it's far too dangerous. So instead they used darts. The darts sailed through the target leaving a perfect mark so not even they could fight about the result. They had already ruined three archery targets and were on their fourth.

"Sam Jr. came to say goodbye," I announced. Emmett was aiming carefully and didn't look up, he threw the dart but it wasn't headed for the target. Instead it went straight for a tree, hit one side of it and went out the other.

"That's Esme's favorite tree you idiot," Jasper yelled.

"Sam just wave goodbye and stay away from the children," I cautioned. He was still trying to figure out if what he saw was real. Edward walked with us to my car and gave me a kiss as I got in. "Don't think I've forgotten what you did chucklehead." I squinted and sent him an image of him alone in a desert. Before he could respond I had my door shut and the car was flying. Before I got out of range I sent Edward another image, the words, "I love you!"

As we turned out of Cullen Manor I noticed that Sam Jr. looked deep in concentration.

"How are you handling all this?" I asked him with as soothing a voice as I could.

"Ummm, well." I was afraid of this. "I feel, I feel kinda special."

"Good special or bad special?" I asked.

"Awesome special. I mean, how many kids have a dad who is a werewolf and a godmother who is vampire? It's like a twisted Disney fairy tale, but it's real."

"You're not scared?"

"I know I should be but… it's my dad and you… so no."

"That's good. I always worried you would be scared."

"Should I be?" he asked.

"Of me no… Nor of the rest of my family. But other cold ones, yes. You should be especially scared of them."

"Why, I don't understand."

"Some day you will the leader of the Quilete's, and that makes you their enemy. There are not many things that can hurt a vampire, but enough wolves together can do it. If the Volturi ever found out about you, they would show no mercy. That's why you can never tell anyone about us, outside of the tribe."

"Got it. Dad and Uncle Jacob told me that last night as well. I like having a secret, it makes me feel like a secret agent."

We pulled into the driveway at his house and I could smell Jacob approaching. Sam ran inside while I leaned against my car staring at my watch waiting for Jacob.

"C'mon slow poke," I said when he could hear me.

"Hey, so, as soon as you write a check, you're Mom can become a Quilete." He said in a singsong voice.

"Really, you don't trust me?"

"No of course I do. I just liked how it rhymed… Can you even write a check for that much money?" Jacob asked as he leaned next to me.

"Sure, should I make the check out to Jacob Black or Sam Uley?" I said jokingly.

"Ohhh… good question."

I walked over to my bag and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote at vampire speed a bunch of information. "Jacob here is the number for my lawyer. Call him asap and tell him you are my brother, he knows me as Bella Black so it will make sense. Explain to him what you are doing and he will draft all the paperwork you need. He has a friend who help's start-up business get organized. My lawyer told me about him when he tried to convince to expand Swan Cleaners. As soon as all your paper work is in order, I will wire the money into your account. Or my accountant will; that's his number at the bottom. He will help you as well, just mention me."

"Thanks Bells, I don't really like lawyers usually, bloodsucking parasites."

"Isn't that how you refer to me when I am not around?" I said raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Very funny, I only call your family that, for you I prefer pain in my ass."

"Not nice Jake. If you are done with me I am going inside now."

"I'll follow you, I need to speak to Sam."

We walked in the house and both yelled hello.

"Well if it isn't the gruesome twosome." Emily said smiling. "Perfect timing dinner is almost ready, will you be joining us Jacob?"

"No thanks. Heather is making something or other. Where's your lesser half?"

"In his study." Jacob bounced up the stairs yelling Sam's name. Emily grabbed my arm and lead me in the kitchen. "Bella you are in luck. I was at the grocery store trying to decide what to make for dinner. Can you believe how expensive groceries are these days? I spent over 100 dollars."

Uh oh.

"I was going to make meatloaf, cause I know how much you love it Bella. But then I saw some Hawaiian Mauna Loa nuts, and I remembered that I really did want to go there. So I made pasta, which you told me is much easier on your stomach." She had an evil grin on her face. Sheesh. You'd think I stabbed her puppy not bought her an all expense paid trip to paradise.

"In my defense, I did not spend more than 100," I explained.

She ignored me. "I have already set you a seat between Isaac and Sam Jr. Isaac is going through a stage where he wants to make sure everything is equal between he and Sam Jr. so if he asks make sure you say it is."

"Okay," I muttered. This meal was going to suck.

"Sam and Isaac wash your hands and come for dinner, you too Sam Sr!" she yelled. There was a flurry of activity as everyone ran around. And before I knew it Jacob was gone and we were all seated around the kitchen table. Sam Sr. said a prayer and Emily started doling out the food, making sure Isaac didn't get too little. Sam Jr. looked at me odd when he saw the heaping pile of pasta on my plate and the glare that Emily and I exchanged. Luckily my little hero saved me again.

"Aunty Bella," he whispered. "Dump your food on my plate and I'll eat it." I winked back at him and when no one was looking I would move some of my pasta to his plate at vampire speed. I was sure Emily caught me, then I realized this was all part of her plan.

When dinner was over and the dishes were left in the sink for me to do. We all went out back and played on the swing set. I also made plans with Isaac to spend a day with him.

"Isaac is there anything special you want to do?"

"Chuck E Cheese!" he yelled as he came barreling down the slide. When he got to the bottom he said, "Sam can come too; it's his favorite!"

"Thanks to you it is," Emily said despairingly.

"Okay well, I will take you both to Chuck E Cheese, but we should go somewhere together Isaac, just you and I. You think about it and let me know."

"K!" he yelled.

"Bella," Sam Sr. said. "You're mom will be in forks in about four hours. We are going to wait until tomorrow to make her a Quilete. She is staying at Billy Black's house in Jacob's old room. You should come by around noon. No earlier."

"Do you have a plan?" I wondered.

"Billy is telling her that we are making her one of us as a gift to Charlie. That way she will go along with it. After that we are playing it by ear."

"Probably best with Renee."

"And Bella." Sam said.

"Yes, Sam."

"Thank you."

"For what," I asked.

"For helping us. We really don't want to open a casino."

"Especially with Alice in the area, she's dangerous at those." I said smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: My lawyers asked Stephenie if we could share Twilight and she said no. So I don't own it. But I am bringing some of those guys from Boston Legal, they seem to win a lot of cases.

Chapter 28:

My cell phone rang and it was Billy letting me know what he and Charlie wanted for dinner. I called in their order and told the restaurant to deliver it; easier than me walking in some place where someone might think they recognize me. I called Edward and asked him to meet at Charlie's, I told him to come in via the backdoor.

A quick good night to Sam Jr. and Isaac and I was on my way to Charlie's on foot. I arrived just as the deliveryman was pulling around the corner. Perfect timing.

I rang Charlie's door and heard Billy yell 'come in.'

"Dinner," I announced. "As promised."

"Bella the nurse needs help getting your father down the stairs, do you mind?" Billy asked as he rolled into the kitchen.

"Of course not," I replied and made my way straight up to his room. Charlie was sitting on the edge of his bed with his slippers on. When he saw me he smiled and looked at the nurse. "Great dream I am having."

"Charlie I have been telling you for hours you're not dreaming." The nurse said helping him stand up. This wasn't the same nurse as before, but by her skin tone I could tell she was Quiluete. I grabbed his arm and helped him navigate the hall to the stairs. It was slow going, but we made it to the bottom just as Billy had all the food out.

"Smells good, Bella did you cook?" Charlie asked.

"I called in the order to the restaurant, does that count?"

We all sat around the table and shortly after the main course I heard Edward approaching the back door. "Dad, Edward will be here in minute. You asked me to have him and Alice for dinner remember."

"Of course, where's Alice?"

"Planning the wedding, but she will come by if I have to drag her."

At that moment Edward knocked. I got up and opened the door for him. It reminded me so much of all those years back, except he usually came to the front door then.

"Good Evening Chief Swan, Bella, Mr. Black," Edward said gracious as always.

"It's Charlie, sit down and let me get a look at you," my father said warmly. "What am I saying, you're marrying my daughter you should call me Dad."

"Thank you, Dad" Edward said as surprised as I was.

"You look good, what's your secret, eating well?" My father was trying to be funny; he had no idea how hysterical that comment was.

"Dad, stop picking on Edward," I said.

"In my dreams you usually look different, but tonight you are very life like." Charlie informed Edward.

"Thank you, err… Dad. I know this may sound weird and all, but I was wondering Dad if I could ask you something." Edward was at a loss for words. This was rare.

"Of course," Charlie said grabbing a chicken wing from the plate in front of him. He offered it to Edward who politely declined.

"I was wondering Sir, well both Sirs here since I know Bella thinks very highly of both of you, I was wondering if I may have your permission to marry your daughter."

Billy just smiled and said of course, but Charlie seemed to be thinking. He looked over at me and said, "You sure you want to marry this guy?"

"Desperately," I replied.

"Then I will tell you what your Renee's father told me," he said looking at Edward. "She's all yours, good luck, you'll need it." And then he started cracking up.

Edward explained to me at vampire speed that the medication might be making him loopy.

"Edward may I ask a favor of you?" Billy said. I wondered if these two had ever spoken before, it was a surreal moment for me.

"Of course," Edward said without hesitation.

"Charlie is having trouble going up and down the stairs, and I know he wants to watch the game in a bit, the couch isn't really good for him. Do you think you could get Bella's bed from her room and set it up in the living room."

Edward shot out of his seat and like a blur and ran up the stairs. First I saw mattress fly by, then a box spring then a bed frame. In less than two minutes Edward had reassembled and made the bed in the living room. As soon as he was done he sat back down in the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" I asked jokingly.

The phone rang and I instinctively got up to answer it but Billy cut me off, he reached over and grabbed it from the wall behind him.

"Hello…. Hi Renee, where are you… Good, good. Well he's eating right now, than we are going to watch a game while we wait for you. Okay see you soon, Bye."

"Sorry Billy, when I am in this house I forget…"

"Not a problem. Renee will be here in about an hour or so. Obviously you two should not be here then."

"We will sneak out the back when she pulls in," I said. Edward gave me a weird look but quickly dropped it.

"The game starts in fifteen minutes," my father said looking at the clock on the wall. "Bella and Edward, will you stay and watch it for awhile?"

"Sure, Dad," I said.

"HA! Now I know I am dreaming, Bella watch sports… that would be a first."

When Charlie was done eating everyone went in the other room while I cleaned up at vampire speed. It only took me a minute to clean and put away the leftovers; as soon as I was done I joined Edward and Billy on the couch as the announcer introduced the starting lineups.

Just as halftime began Edward sensed Renee getting close. He could hear her thoughts; he had been listening for them specifically. We told Billy and Charlie we were leaving and that Renee would be there soon. After promising Charlie we would return tomorrow to watch have dinner, we snuck out the backdoor, Edward headed for the woods but I stopped him and pulled him around the house.

"I knew you didn't plan on leaving…" Edward said.

"It's my mom and dad, the last time I saw them together was when my mother tried to get me to move to Florida. I can't go…"

"Will you ever forgive me?" Edward asked looking sad.

"What…? Edward stop, I forgave you long ago. I just want to see them together."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I never ever want you to leave, so of course." I said pulling closer to a window so I could see the living room more clearly.

We heard Renee's car pull in and her door open and shut. Her footsteps were loud as she walked to the door hastily. Billy yelled come in when the doorbell rang and a second later I saw my mother in the living room of the house we all used to share.

My mother ran over to Charlie and hugged him, which made him flinch. He didn't like people showing affection. My father was still convinced he was dreaming, he told Renee he had a dream that she left him years ago. Billy told her he would explain later so Renee went along with it.

After an hour or so the night nurse showed up and Billy left with my mother to go to La Push. Edward and I went back to Cullen Manor. But we didn't run the woods, we walked, holding hands and talking, about everything and nothing at all.

When got to the house I saw that there were two eighteen-wheeler trucks parked in front. Edward murmured 'Alice' and we held hands prepared for the attack we would feel as we opened the front door.

"Oh good, look who made it? Do you know how many questions I have for you?" Alice said sternly.

"Alice you already know my answers so why…"

"Shush… I don't know because the wolves will be there, so once you leave here for the wedding everything goes fuzzy. I don't like fuzzy Bella!"

"Who's fuzzy Bella?" Asked Emmett walking out of the kitchen. "Is that a new doll?"

Alice growled at him and so Emmett took off for the protection of his room. "Bella," Alice said grabbing my arm and dragging me into her wedding central command, "Emily gave me seating for all the La Push side of the wedding, what I need to know is who is sitting at the main table with you and Edward."

"How's this Alice, you know all the people who are most important to me, just make one big table."

I could see Alice calculating it in her head, "It's an odd number… I don't like odd numbers at tables."

"So add someone else. Oh and Alice, tomorrow you have to come to Charlie's for dinner."

"How am I supposed to have the time to go to dinner?" Alice screamed.

"You're Alice, you always find away. Charlie is asking for you. You know how fond he is of you."

"Fine! ROSE!" Rosalie came tearing around the corner and shot me daggers. "What's the intel on the flowers I ordered!"

"Alice," Rosalie said through clenched teeth, "It is exactly the same as it was when you asked me forty minutes ago. They will be here tomorrow by three."

"Three!" Alice screamed and disappeared off to who knows where.

Rosalie stalked over to where Edward and I stood. "Just wait until my next wedding Bella, I am so getting revenge."

Edward started laughing and I meekly replied, "I love you too."

"Thankfully you are getting her out of here for dinner tomorrow, any way you can make breakfast, lunch and dinner?" Rosalie whispered so Alice couldn't hear.

"Let me go speak with her," Edward said hoping he could calm the situation.

"Good luck," Rosalie said grabbing my arm. "C'mon, I want you to see the dresses!" The dresses were beautiful and I was happy that mine would not be as revealing as Alice originally threatened.

Edward returned a short time later looking like he just survived a nuclear blast. "I think Alice has finally gone cuckoo… If we don't make it to the wedding honey just know I loved you."

"What happened now?" Rosalie asked nervously.

"Something about cake only being 36" when she wanted 38", Esme is in there trying to calm her down. The poor baker, I didn't know Alice had such a dirty mouth."

Rosalie walked off and started sorting the cards for each table. Edward and I snuck away. As we walked down the hall he told me he had a surprise for me. He opened the door to our room and in the middle was a brand new four poster king size bed.

"What do you think?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the and on top of me. "I think we need to break that in!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

I could see the sun beginning to rise out the window in our room. Edward had been holding me in his arms for hours. I was staring into his gorgeous topaz eyes, lost in their beauty.

"Do you like the bed?" he whispered in my ear.

"S'okay," I replied not wanting to lose the connection I was feeling.

"Bella, you need to hunt today, your eye's are black. And with all the people you will be around tomorrow, even you will have trouble."

"S'okay," I said again.

"Does that mean you will go," he asked running his fingers throw my hair.

"Will you come with me?"

"Everyone will. We are going to go on a family hunt. I don't know that we have ever done that before."

"S'okay," I cooed again.

"Bella, I am being serious. At midnight my crazy sister is going to pull you away from me, we aren't supposed to see each other until the wedding. So we are going to leave at eight to hunt."

"I already caught my prey," I said giggling.

"You did?"

"Yup, a rare creature. Very fast. There aren't many of them in existence."

"Bella what are you talking about?" Edward said confused.

"He's very strong. A good hunter and handsome. He's referred to by some as an Edward."

"Bella sometimes you are soooo absurd." He said laughing.

I took a shower, got dressed and went to see what Alice was up to. Luckily she seemed calm.

"Good morning Bella, everything is going according to plan." She informed me. She had a clipboard and was checking things off it as she walked along. "I assume Edward told you that at midnight we are separating you two?"

"He did mention that horrible notion."

"Good, don't even think about fighting me on it."

"I would never…" I started to say sarcastically.

"Watch it Bella, I am on a short fuse" Alice warned.

"Well for what it's worth I appreciate all your hard work," I said hoping her fuse would grow.

"Thank you Bella," Alice said smiling. "Now get inside for your dress fitting before I have to carry you in."

Without delay I ran in the house and found Rose standing there with my dress in her hand. She motioned for me to follow to her room and I did.

"I don't know why she is making you try this on, she knows it fits perfectly but…" Rose said apologetically.

"I don't mind," I said honestly. "I mean I know I won't look as good as you but hey, as long as Edward is watching me I don't care."

"Bella you are so weird some times. You are beautiful, and on your wedding day all eyes will be on you. No one will even notice me."

"Nice try, Rose," I replied and she started to laugh with me. Rose and I didn't really laugh much together. It was nice.

I stepped into the dress and she zipped it up. I had looked in one of her many floor length mirrors and gasped. It was perfect. Everything from the look to the fit. Rosalie was next to me fussing a bit with it, adjusting things I didn't even notice when suddenly her face turned to a scowl and she ran full speed at her door, she slammed it so hard it must have broken.

"Edward get away from here! You know you can't see the bride in her dress until she walks down the aisle!"

I could hear Edward protesting on the other side but Rosalie would not budge. When he finally gave up she walked back to me and announced the dress was perfect it and I should take it off carefully.

"Rose you know he is going to see me in the dress in your thoughts…"

"Right now all he will get is me singing the "Battle Hymn of the Republic" over and over in different languages. If he keeps poking around I will send him some images of last night, and trust me, you and Edward were not the only ones breaking in a bed around here."

"Rose!" I yelled embarrassed. I handed her my dress and she placed it on a padded hanger and hung it in her closet.

"You are free, go enjoy your last day as a single woman." She said smiling.

"Thanks, and good luck with Alice."

I walked out of her room and downstairs. Esme was in the kitchen baking.

"What are you doing Esme?"

"Trying to make a cake for tomorrow. I really have no clue what I am doing but I am having fun doing it."

"I thought Alice ordered the cakes?"

"She did, but after her tirade last night I am not sure if the baker she hired will bring them, so this is backup."

"Do you want some help?" I asked sheepishly.

"I would love some… Do you know how to bake?" she asked flipping between two pages in a book.

"No, but I am good at making a mess, and so I can help you there."

"Perfect!" she yelled.

For the next two hours Esme and I tried to make a cake. We had gone through over 72 eggs. The kitchen was a disaster and we had succeeded in nothing more than a pitiful looking cupcake.

Esme was undeterred. "Don't worry Bella, I will get this. I learned how to cook for you years ago."

"That's true," I mumbled pulling cake batter out of my hair. My cell phone rang and I fished it from my pocket and coated it with flour from my hands.

"Hello. Hi Billy… Oh… Okay, so when? Great I will see you then, bye!" I wiped my phone off and put it away. "Billy said that I should be there around 12:30, they have already started telling my mother."

"How do you think it will go?" she asked.

"I am not worried. Renee would believe that Billy was an alien if he told her. Vampires and werewolves are nothing compared to the junk in the magazines she reads."

"What about long dead daughters returning to life?" Esme said nervously.

"In a strange way, I think Renee always knew. I could be wrong, but she is interesting like that. And of course if it all goes wrong I have my other mother to console me." I said looking at Esme.

"You always will, Bella, you always will." Esme said touching my hand gently.

A/N: The wedding will be her soon enough… But first Renee finds out Bella is alive. That's my little teaser for the next chapter. And please, please review. Even just send a quick hello, let me know you're out there.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I have given up on the US courts awarding me Twilight, so now I am moving on to Mexico. There must be a strange law somewhere that will finally give me the rights to Twilight. Until I find it, Ms. Meyer's owns them. Or maybe Canada, they are pretty liberal up there. No Australia, that's it! Wacky laws galore there. Muhahahaha.

Chapter 30:

I found Edward and Jasper in the front yard loading tables on to one of the eighteen-wheelers. Jasper explained that Alice was inspecting everything before it left. Emmett was trying to see if he could lift one of the eighteen-wheelerer's on his own. I bet 100 he could not realizing that the truck was fully loaded. He got it off the ground but not over his head, which didn't count according to Jasper.

"Emmett how could you let me down like that?" I joked as I handed a 100 bill to Jasper. Poor Emmett looked so disappointed. He sulked off without replying. As soon as he was out of earshot Edward and Jasper started laughing hysterically.

"That's mean," I said turning on both of them.

Jasper was walking over handing me back my money. "Bella, Edward and I filled that truck with rocks and weights. He had no idea…"

"Keep it," I scoffed at Jasper. "I don't want any part in hurting Emmett's feelings."

"Bella love, do you think he is upset? He's lifted eighteen-wheelers before, he just can't figure out what went wrong. He'll be back as soon as Rosalie tells him that we must have done something."

"Fine… I still don't want the money." I shook Jasper off and he pocketed the money again. "Edward I am going to La Push soon, they are telling Renee everything now."

"Do you want me to go? I am sure Billy could talk them into it if you do."

"No, I will be fine. What's the worst that can happen? She tells me I am grounded?"

"If you're sure… Call me if you need me." He said flashing his cell phone.

"Wait Bella," Jasper called. "I realize this is going to sound off, but please make sure Charlie has an appetizer and many deserts tonight."

"Why?"

"Cause we all need a break from my beautiful wife." He said sheepishly.

"Hand over the 100 bill I gave you." I said motioning with my finger. Jasper looked confused but did it. "You just bought Charlie's dinner. I am sure he appreciates it."

"It's worth a lot more than 100…" Jasper startled to mumble but quickly shut up when Alice came walking out the front door.

"What's did you two put in my truck?" She screamed as she stalked them at human speed.

"Oh come on Alice, you know exactly what we did," Edward defended himself.

"I saw it, but I didn't think you were dumb enough to actually do it. If you broke one thing for this wedding both of you will be very lonely tomorrow."

"And on that note, I am going to escape to La Push," I said smiling at Alice. I got up on my tiptoes and gave Edward a kiss and wished him good luck. I started to run but stopped and looked at Alice. "5:30 we leave for Charlie's for dinner, can you pick out an outfit for me to wear?"

Alice was bouncing up and down. "Of course and something matching for Edward I assume?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." I blew a quick kiss to Edward and was off at vampire speed to La Push.

I was a little early so I decided to swing by the Uley's first. Emily and Isaac were in the back yard on the swings. "Hello, how's my favorite Isaac doing?"

"Aunty Bella, can you push me!?" he yelled when he saw me.

"Of course…" I said smiling at Emily.

"Hello Bella," Emily said with a glint in her eye. "So what are you up today?"

"Oh you know, nothing special. Oh, speaking of special. Do you want to bring the boys buy Charlie's for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Be there at six… I know what everyone likes so I will order."

"Aunty Bella, Sam Jr. said you used to push him so high he would go all the way around. Push me like that."

"Your brother is telling stories again," said Emily.

"Where is my favorite Sam Jr.?" I asked.

"He's in his room. Door locked, won't let me in. You know teenagers…."

I laughed. "How many times has Alice called you by the way?"

"Only twenty. The frequency of calls seems to be slowing down now. Not that I mind, that girl is funny."

"If by funny you mean insane, then I agree." I said chuckling.

"Is there really two eighteen wheel trucks coming in here tonight?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"So far only two, but give her time."

Emily just shook her head with quiet laughter.

"Do you really have to stay with her all night?" I asked.

"No, Sam and Jacob and calming down a bit. Not much but enough that I will get some sleep tonight."

"Aunty Bella, higher!" yelled Isaac as he flung his legs trying to propel him further.

"Isaac you're going high enough." Emily said calmly.

"I should get going. Isaac I will see you later for dinner, ok?"

"What are we having?" he asked.

"What would you like?"

"Pizza!" he cried. As if I didn't know that answer.

"Pizza it is for you!" I kissed him on the top of his head as he swung in to me and with a wave to Emily I walked off towards Billy's.

It would take me a good ten minutes at human speed to get there, which was fine with me. I needed the time to gather my thoughts. Even so I made it there fifteen minutes early, so I sat outside the door and listened in. I knew Jacob and Sam could smell me, but they wouldn't be mad that I was listening to what they were telling my mother.

"Well of course," Renee was saying, "I always knew there were other things out there. Is the government trying to keep it hush hush."

"Not exactly. I don't think the US Government knows about werewolves or vampires, at least I hope not." Jacob said.

"What about aliens?" she asked excitedly and I laughed where I was hiding.

"Werewolves and vampires aren't enough for you?" Billy replied.

"How long has Charlie known all of this?" she said after a moment's silence.

"A few days, Jacob phased in front of him as well, but Charlie thinks he is dreaming, he doesn't believe that this could be real. Since he is dying we thought it was safe for him to know. No one can know our secret, not ours or theirs. "

"I understand why you don't want to be discovered, but why do you care if people find out about your enemy."Renee was always more perceptive than she appeared. She could be scatter brained, but she wasn't stupid.

"We told you about the treaty we signed with cold ones with different colored eyes. Their eyes are different because their feeding habits re different. They don't kill people, they live off of animal blood." Sam said slowly.

"As long as they don't come on our land and don't bite a human, we are all bound by that treaty." Jacob continued.

"But there is one cold one, who is also a Quileute. Our legends promised she would come and protect us from her own as well as unify us. She is a cold one who's blood is wolf." Billy finished.

I heard Renee mutter 'wow."

"This cold one is here, and I would like to see you." Sam said.

"Really," she yelled excitedly. "Why me?" Renee asked.

"You will understand when you see her," Sam continued.

"Should I be scared?" Renee asked.

"Not of this cold one, I think you of all people have the least to fear from her. She is probably scared of you."

"Why would she be scared of me, I don't understand." Renee was looking around at all of three of them frantically for an explanation.

"But try not to faint this time," Jacob said barely holding back his laughter.

"If you had warned me I wouldn't have fainted... but all of sudden you started shaking and then presto you are a wolf... I can handle it this time." Renee said unconvincingly.

"Maybe we should call her in," Billy said. Jacob tapped on the window to the house knowing I was nearby.

I walked slowly to the front door. I couldn't remember ever being so nervous. I didn't know why, it was Renee, my mother. I turned the handle and walked in. I could sense that they were all in the living room before the door was open. Renee was facing the entrance, and as soon as I stepped inside she gasped.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

"Hi Mom," I said unsure if I should approach or stay still.

"B-B-Bella?" she stammered.

"I'm sorry Mom, I couldn't tell you I was alive. It would put your life at too much risk…"

She just stared at me, her jaw hanging down.

"Years ago I was turned into a vampire by a horrible creature named Victoria. She hated the Cullen's, and wanted revenge. To protect me they all moved away, never realizing she would come after me. Jacob and Sam and the pack saved me after she bit me."

She was silent still.

"There is a group called the Volturi, they are the self-appointed rulers of vampire world. They have a few rules, the most important being that no one can know we exist. If they discover a human knows the secret, they kill them and the vampire who told them."

Sam spoke next. "We told you today but made you a Quileute first. If they Volturi found out about us they won't care that we have told, they will only care that we are wolves, their only natural enemy. But as you promised over and over, you can never tell anyone."

"Including Phil." I threw in quickly. "Do you understand Mom?"

She nodded slowly. I thought her eye's were going to roll away from her head they were so wide.

"There is another reason we told you," Billy said warmly and looked at me.

"Mom, I am getting married tomorrow, and I want you to be there. I have been holding off getting married for awhile, but I want you and my father there so… They did me a favor by telling you my secret."

"Your daughter is far too modest," Billy said. "She has done more for our tribe than almost anyone in our history."

"So you're a vampire…" That's all Renee could say.

"That's why I look the same as I did when I was eighteen."

"What is his name?" she asked and I knew what she meant.

"Edward."

"You do seem to like boys with that name…"

"It's the same Edward, Mom. The one you met in Phoenix. Mom I didn't fall out a window at the hotel, I was almost murdered by a vampire trying to protect you. He told me he had you captured. He tricked me, and I met him at the ballet studio. Edward and his family made it in time to rescue me, barely. But they had to burn it down…"

Renee was trying to put all the pieces together. "I thought vampires couldn't die?"

"They can be killed, there is only one way," Jacob said with too much delight in his voice so I smacked him.

"I think we should leave these two to talk," Billy said as he rolled towards the door. "C'mon Jacob and Sam, I want to see those plans you have been working on."

Sam and Jacob left and Renee and I were seated across from each other at the table.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"For what, it doesn't sound like you had a choice. I am just happy I know the truth. I never believed you were dead. I don't know why but I guess a mother's intuition."

"And the fact that I prank called you all the time." I said my eyebrows raised in my defense. "I wanted to hear you voice."

"That was you," she started laughing. "I have cursed you so many times. Phil thinks I am insane. Well more insane than usual."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be, if I knew I would have kept talking. So Edward huh?"

"Yeah, we have been engaged for years now, but I refused to marry him unless you and Dad were there, which couldn't happen obviously. But with Dad dying…"

"So will I ever see you again?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course, we will have to be very careful. And Phil can't be there. But yes. You can call me whenever you want, it's not like I sleep. Just don't call me Bella."

"What should I call you…" she asked out loud. "How about Lori. That was almost your name but your dad didn't like it. Lori Beth Swan."

"I like that, Lori Beth. It's a nice name."

"So Lori Beth, you don't sleep, you don't die, what else should I know about you?"

I spent the next hour explaining to my mother all about me. She couldn't believe her klutz of a daughter was so quick and agile. The strength blew her away.

I know Renee would eat it up, she loved supernatural stuff and told me how she once believed a vampire was following her but she got away.

"Mom, if a vampire wants you, you don't get away…"

"No Bella I am sure. He was definitely a vampire, his eyes were just like yours…"

"OK Mom…" I said laughing.

Billy opened the door and spoke loudly. "Charlie's up, we should head up to the house now."

Renee and I got up from the table and walked outside. Renee tried to push me back in but I didn't move. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The sun Bella!" She said pushing me with all her might. I didn't move an inch.

"Mom, that's a myth. I can go in the sun. It's just direct light makes me…" I stopped talking and walked to where there was sun breaking through the clouds. I rolled my shirtsleeve up and stuck my arm in the light. The sun bounced off my skin sending rays of light everywhere. I quickly retracted it and walked back to where my Mom was standing.

"Holy…" was all she said.

Jacob pulled up in a car a moment later and he helped his dad get in the passenger side and then put his wheelchair in the trunk. Renee and I climbed in the back and off we went.

Jacob rolled down a window right away and I smacked him again.

"Ouch what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"For rolling down the window."

"Bella it's nothing personal…"

"You're just trying to show off." I snarled.

"What are you two fighting about," Billy asked finally.

"Jacob rolled down the window cause I smell." I pouted in the back.

"Is that true?" Billy asked.

"Well I mean… she does stink…" Jacob said.

"You never complain when I take you to lunch and drive." I shot back at Jacob.

"Renee leaned over and took a deep breath. "I think she smells wonderful."

"To you. It's part of how they lure people in. To me the smell is awful."

"Yeah well you don't smell a mountain spring yourself and you never hear me complain." I shouted.

Jacob started laughing, "A mountain spring, really. Are we referencing soap commercials now?"

"Well it's good to see some things don't change," Renee started chuckling. "It's not just your age, you still have that temper."

I glared at her and then at Jacob. Until everyone was laughing and I joined in.

"Drop me off here," I announced a few blocks from Charlie's. "I don't want to be seen walking in and out, I'll come in the back door."

Jake pulled over and I shot out the door at vampire speed into the woods. I could hear Renee gasping as she tried to follow.

I made it to the backdoor long before them so I waited in the woods. When I could see them in the kitchen I ran over and walked in.

Jacob was leaving with the car and would be back later. Charlie was in the living room watching TV on my old bed. Renee was looking in the fridge for food.

"Hungry Bella?" she asked normally.

"Nope, I will get something to eat later."

"You want some leftover pasta?" she asked taking it out of the fridge and walking towards the microwave.

"Mom, I don't eat human food anymore."

"Only blood?" she asked looking worried.

"Only animal blood." I said smiling.

"Is it good?" she asked.

I tried not to think of how absurd this conversation was. I was discussing my vampire eating habits with my mother, who was offering me pasta.

"It's not bad, I usually eat deer."

"What does Edward eat?" she asked.

"He prefers mountain lion…" she dropped the plate, luckily I was able to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Now you're putting me on." She said shaking her head.

"Nope, and Emmett, his brother who you will meet tomorrow, he likes grizzly bear. Preferably when they are in a bad mood."

"Now come on Bella, you're just being silly now." She said recovering enough to put the pasta in the microwave.

"If you don't believe me ask Billy." I said calmly.

"Ask me what," Billy called in.

"She doesn't believe me about my dietary habits," I replied.

"Renee, I have the most amazing deer-skin jacket thanks to Bella. She wouldn't skin them or anything but she left them in the backyard for me after I begged for years."

The microwave beeped and Renee took out the pasta without saying a word. She ate all the food and put the plate in the sink. She sat down at the table and looked at me without blinking.

"Don't get mad Bella, it's going to take some time to get used to this."

"I know. Hopefully you're prepared for tomorrow. There will be a lot of us there."

"How many," said Renee excited.

"Including me 13."

"Is that intentional, 13, is that like a vampire thing."

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Will I be able to tell who are the others?" she asked exuberantly.

"Well you'll see all the Cullen's, and I think you can tell the others, just look for eyes like mine." I could see her studying my eyes, trying to take it all in. "C'mon Mom, let's go see Dad."

As we were walking in the other room she asked, "Is it okay to call them vampires, is that politically correct, or do you prefer a different name?"

This was weirder than I ever imagined it would be.

At 5:00 I ordered the food, then ran back to Cullen Manor to change and pick up Edward and Alice. I found my outfit on the bed waiting for me. Alice always knew what to choose, it was casual but nice. Edward suggested we drive but I thought it was best to enter through the back door, so we ran through the woods. When we got to the back door I could see that the Uley's had just arrived. Jacob, his wife and Jenna were there as well. It was beyond capacity. Good thing I ordered lots of food. Jenna hadn't seen me in ages but she ran over and jumped in my arms. Alice walked in the living room to see Charlie who shouted her name in delight when he saw her.

The food came and I paid the man. We ordered over 200 worth of food, which I wasn't sure would be enough. Emily suggested a buffet so we placed all the food around the table and people ate wherever they wanted.

"Aunty Bella," Sam Jr. said pulling me aside. "This is where you took me before, isn't it?"

"Yup, have you met my mother and father yet?" He shook his head so told him and Jenna and Isaac to follow me. They did and we walked into the living room, there was some game on of course, but luckily the sound wasn't too loud.

"Mom and Dad, I want you to meet three very important people to me. These are all my godchildren, Sam Jr., Isaac and Jenna." Isaac smiled a big toothless grin and asked why my dad was lying in bed.

"Cause I'm old kid!" he joked.

My mother was asking the normal questions, like how old they were and how they liked school. It was so unlike her. But I guess she was trying to fit in. Alice walked over with a plate full of food. I was about to tell her not to worry when I realized it was for my father.

"Isaac and Alice, this is my sister-in-law to be Alice. And somewhere around here is my future husband Edward." I craned my neck around to see where he was and heard him coming down the stairs. "Here he is," I said with a questioning glance.

"Hello," Edward said politely.

Of course Isaac and Jenna feel in love with Alice right away. She's so small and pixie like, to them she was like an oversized kid. And Alice was having fun playing with them. Sam Jr. found a seat on the couch and was watching the game. How quickly they grow up. I sighed.

"What's wrong my love?" I heard Edward ask.

"Just thinking…" I mumbled. "And speaking of, what were you doing upstairs?"

"Thinking…" he said wryly and I didn't push it.

Emily was doing dishes when I walked in and I made her stop. "I can do these later, and much faster."

She turned off the water and dried her hands on a towel. "Bella did you ever think you would see a day when Edward, Sam and Jacob would be sitting at a table together?" As she said I turned to take in the strange scene in front of me. Edward was passing the pizza box to Jacob. Jenna had her plate out next to him waiting for a slice. It was truly amazing. I wished so much that I could cry but no tears would come.

"It's all cause of you, you know," Emily said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should head to the Middle East and clean up that mess."

My mother screamed and I ran it to see what was wrong. Alice was showing my mother pictures of her dress for the wedding and my mother's scream was one of excitement. Leave it to Alice to think of everything.

It was the perfect night before wedding dinner. I actually heard Sam Sr., Jacob and Edward debating the auto school plans. Shockingly, Jacob agreed with Edward and not Sam. It was a miracle.

All to soon the party broke up, and Edward reminded me that I too needed to eat. Renee and Billy were going to stay awhile longer, or until the game ended. Everyone else was heading home to make sure they got enough rest for the big day tomorrow, as Emily kept referring to it.

I said goodnight to my parents and Billy and ran back with Edward and Alice to Cullen Manor. We were late, but no one was upset. Not even Alice who said her plans were completely blown.

All eight of us had never hunted before, so this was going to be interesting. We had all hunted with each other, just not at once. Even Rosalie and I had ventured off together on a few rare occasions. Carlisle led us and before too long we had come across a herd of deer. Hunting with everyone was fun, well not for the animals. Like my other meal, it was over too soon for my liking. We were back at the house in less than two hours.

I glanced at the clock and knew Alice was about to separate Edward and I. I grabbed his arm and led him upstairs to our room for some last minute together time before we were married.

"Edward, until Alice throws you out, can you just hold me on the couch?"

"Of course, but who say's she is throwing me out?" he joked while he pulled me to the couch. I curled up in a ball in his lap and felt his strong cold arms around me.

"Oh, do I have to leave then?" I asked trying to snuggle in a little closer.

"Of course not, silly Bella, Jasper and I will be going to a hotel nearby for the night. Alice's orders. Emmett and Rosalie will help set up everything. And Esme has plans for you and her and Carlisle."

"Why can't you make mean old Alice leave you alone and stay with me?"

"Bella, you know how you always say you wouldn't bet against Alice. Well I have a saying as well, never cross a determined Alice when she make's plans. It's not as cute as yours, but oh so true."

I put my finger up to his lips so he would stop rambling. "Just hold me."

"Forever my love, forever."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I found a weird little country in the Far East that doesn't respect any intellectual copyright laws, so in that country I own Twilight! HAHAHAHAHA! Unfortunately everywhere else it's all Stephenie's.

Chapter 32: The Wedding…

As 11:59 and thirty seconds, Alice and Jasper stormed into out room and not to nicely escorted Edward out. I didn't even have time to say good-bye, I had to send him a mental message. Just as I started to pout, Alice returned and told me that Esme and Carlisle were waiting for me in the kitchen.

I followed her down the hall and to the foyer were Emmett and Rosalie were waiting. They each got to drive one of the eighteen-wheelers and from the way they were so giddy with delight that I was glad I would not be sharing the road with them tonight.

I walked in the kitchen and heard the engines roar. I am sure it was Emmett who insisted on testing the horn over and over. My anger at his stupidity was immediately quelled by the sigh of two gigantic cakes lying on the counter. Both looked like they had come straight from a wedding magazine.

"Esme did you…" I asked in awe.

"Well I had some help, Carlisle stepped in to save me after I ruined 300 eggs."

"They're beautiful," I said, as I looked them each up and down smiling.

"I wish I had time to do them over, I am not happy with everything but they will do." Esme said. She and Carlisle were seated at the table holding hands.

"They'll more than do… Thank you, they're too nice."

"Not for you Bella," said Esme as she moved the extra chair with her foot indicating to me to that I should sit.

"I hope people like cake," Carlisle joked. "The baker that Alice yelled at delivered the other two as well, they're in the back of one of the trucks. Of course the baker didn't come, he sent some poor assistant who was shaking when he got here." He sighed. "Alice, she's…"

"Bella," Esme said quickly changing the subject and looking at me seriously. "We figured you would want some company tonight. We don't get much time with you since Edward is such a Bella hog, so I hope you don't mind hanging out with us old folks tonight."

"I'd love it," I said. "What should we do?"

"Well, I thought we would start by talking. We have been married a long time, so maybe you have some questions for us." Carlisle said patiently as he looked in to Esme eyes and I could feel the love radiating off them.

"Well my parents, my other parents, their marriage didn't last that long. Edward and I have been engaged longer than they were married. So it does scare me, but then I look at you two and I see how happy you are and I know Edward and I will be fine."

Esme grinned in my direction. "It takes work Bella, especially when you are married for as long as we are. The keys to a good marriage are communication and trust. I know you have some trust issues with Edward, rightfully so, so communication is even more important in your case."

"Edward and I don't talk as much as we should I guess." I started fidgeting in my seat. "But it's hard, when we try to talk I look in his eyes and I can't keep a cohesive thought."

"I know the feeling," said Esme looking at Carlisle.

"And you and Edward talk more than Emmett and Rosalie did when they first started. I was worried for a long time about those two." Carlisle said.

"Are you worried about Edward and I," I asked sheepishly looking away, scared of the answer.

"Not at all. I have never been sure in my life, other than when I married Esme."

I smiled and stopped being nervous. I knew Carlisle wouldn't lie to me.

"Have you told Edward this?" I asked staring at my feet.

"Of course. Bella you know better than anyone how stubborn he can be, so I am not sure if he listened, but if you have any problems you let me know. I'll smack some sense in to him."

"Thanks Esme!" I said springing back to life.

For the rest of the night I listened to Esme and Carlisle tell me stories. I learned all about Esme's first year as a vampire. Their first major fight, caused by Rosalie of course. The time they went to a marriage counselor but left half way through the session cause the man was a quack, according to Carlisle. Vacations they had gone on, vacations they wanted to go on. They even told me about the time Esme tried to ground Edward right before his rebellious phase started. Edward broke a whole staircase in his anger.

I could have listened to them for a week. I loved how they would finish each other's sentences. Or one would start a story and the other would take over without any prompting from the other.

I knew the sun was coming up but it didn't change a thing. Esme told me about the first time she met Alice and Jasper. How they were familiar but so odd. She told me that now that I was here, her family was finally complete, and she couldn't be happier.

I heard the sound of the front door opening and Rosalie and Emmett walked through door. They marched into the kitchen and Rosalie freaked out.

"Are you kidding me! You haven't even showered yet Bella?!" she screamed with her hands flying in all directions.

"Was I supposed to by now?" I asked.

"Have you not seen Alice's schedule?"

"No." I answered honestly shaking my head.

"ARGGGH! Well come on, you should be showered by now."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the kitchen as I said thanks to Esme and Carlisle for being so amazing. We had to pause one second while Emmett grabbed one of the massive cakes Esme had made with one hand and carried it to the car.

Rosalie practically shoved me in a shower and threw products in at me. I showered quickly and grabbed a towel. Before I could finish drying off, Rosalie was back in the bathroom.

"Here's a bathrobe," she said throwing one at me. "I start on you hair and makeup in two minutes." She disappeared again to run to Alice's room to get all the supplies. As soon as it was all spread out she started in on me. I thought Alice was bad when she played Barbie Bella, but Rosalie was in full on wedding makeup mode. I knew better than to complain or say anything, even when she stomped her foot and yelled, "this mop you call hair is impossible!"

After two hours of torture, I was deemed ready to get married. Rosalie told me that all my stuff was laid out on the bed in Alice's room. She then ran in to the shower to get ready herself.

I walked down to Alice's room and almost screamed when I saw the underwear she had picked out for me.

"No, no, no, no, no." I said to no one.

"Yes," replied Alice who came streaking into the room. "I've already seen Edward's reaction when he sees you in that tonight, and trust me, it's worth it."

She streaked off to her bathroom singing like a canary.

"Stupid vampires and lingerie," I said under my breath.

"I heard that," sand Alice, never changing the tune of the song she was singing.

I put on the lingerie and looked in the mirror. Even I had to admit, I looked hot. The hair and makeup combined with the attire, Edward was a lucky man.

Alice popped out of the bathroom and helped me put on the dress. She had decided to go with ballet slippers realizing that I could still be a clumsy human at times. She got dressed in an instant and Rosalie and Esme walked just as she slipped her feet in the paid of high heels she was wearing.

"Wow, this is the most beautiful I have ever seen you all look," Esme said gushing.

"Have you checked yourself out yet?" Alice asked. Esme was beyond gorgeous.

"The limos are here," yelled Carlisle from the foyer.

We all walked out together and Emmett, who had delivered both cakes and showered and dressed, and Carlisle made silly catcalls as we glided down the stairs.

"Bella, Charlie and Renee are in the limo in the back. You should ride with them. We will go in the other one. When we get to the wedding don't get out with them. We have a staging area to touch up our makeup and fix our dresses." Alice said at vampire speed.

I got in the limo with Charlie and Renee who both gasped when they saw me. The whole ride over Charlie kept telling me how beautiful I was. The plan, as I was told by Rosalie, was that Charlie would sit on the altar with Renee, behind Edward and I, as would Carlisle and Esme. Alice had rented an RV that was parked to the side so that Charlie could lie down and nap but look out the window and watch the wedding. The limo dropped off Charlie and Renee and continued on to the staging area that Alice had set up. She was at the limo door before it stopped and helped me out and into the tent she had put up to the side of the wedding site. This wasn't a small camping tent, more like one if the tents seen at Fashion Week in NYC.

Emily and Rosalie were seated on chairs inside. Their makeup was done and they looked beautiful in their dresses. Alice was complaining that my makeup needed touching up already and ran around the room at vampire speed grabbing puffs and poufs and pencils and powder. She wasn't even worried about the fact that Emily was there and she was moving at vampire speed.

Jenna came bouncing to the tent wearing a matching dress, much smaller of course to go with her 7-year-old frame. "Aunt Emily, do you have my basket?" she asked.

Emily held up a basket that was on the floor next to her and was been filled with rose petals. "It's here Jenna"

Jenna was walking to Emily when she stopped and pointed at me. "Aunty Belly, you look so pretty."

"Thanks Jenna, so do you." I said smiling. Alice held up from powdering my face with some for one brief instant so I could reply, and then she started working again.

"We only have sixty seconds until the music starts," Alice said to no one in particular.

Jenna grabbed the basket from the floor and started scattering roses. "Am I doing this right?" she wondered out loud.

"Perfect," said Alice who ran over and added more rose petals to the basket. "And you are up first, so are you ready?" Alice was crouched down so she was eye to eye with Jenna.

"Yup," Jenna said. "And I sit with Mommy and Daddy when I am done?"

"Exactly…" Alice was about to explode from excitement. She walked Jenna over to the entrance of the tent and disappeared under the flap. I heard music start and every head turn around. I didn't need to see to know that Jenna was walking down the aisle, all the oh's and ahh's were enough to tell me. A moment later I saw Rosalie get up and give me a smile. Emmett was waiting for her at the flap and they started walking down towards the aisle together.

Emily walked over to me and gave ma air kiss. She didn't want to mess up our make up. "I love you Bella," she said in my ear as she fixed my hair slightly. "I am so happy for you."

"I love you too Emily," I whispered, trying to keep myself from getting over emotional. A moment later I saw Sam Jr. at the door ready to escort his mother. He looked so handsome in his tux, so grown up, so mature. I almost burst with pride as they walked away.

Alice reappeared at the flap. "Okay Bella, when Jasper and I reach the front you start walking with Billy, Isaac and Jacob."

I of course knew this from the hundreds of times Alice had told me, but I still thanked her for reminding me. I walked to the end of the tent and saw Alice and Jasper start their march towards the aisle.

Jacob stopped me before I could exit the tent. "Bella, I never thought I would say this. But I am very happy you are marrying Edward Cullen. He's a good man."

"Thank you Jacob," I squeaked out.

He pushed back the tent flap and I walked a few steps out to where Billy was seated with Isaac ready to push. Isaac didn't say anything, but his wide eyes told me enough. Billy put his arm around mine and Jacob and Isaac started to push him just as Alice and Jasper separated at the end of the aisle.

Alice had, to no one's surprise, had gone overboard. The Quileute held their weddings in a pavilion. It was covered, but the sides were open and was often called the brown lodge, cause everything was painted brown. The floor used to be gravel, but had been cemented over a few years back. It was said that all Quieleute wedding's had been help here for as long as anyone could remember. The covered roof was a function of all the rain in the area. Jacob had married Heather here, and I had watched many other weddings from a distance.

I didn't recognize the pavilion. Alice had draped the whole thing in a gold fabric that seemed to glow. Tables were outside the pavilion, covered by the same gold material that seemed to flow off the edge off the building, and out an additional twenty feet.

Everything was beautiful, I couldn't take it all in. From the dance floor to the flowers to the smallest detail, Alice had turned a broken down shed on a reservation into the most glorious wedding site in the world.

As we approached the guests the music changed to "Here Comes the Bride" and I was immediately aware of every eye on me. I started to get nervous, but then I caught site of the two most beautiful eyes in the world, staring back at me. Alice must have done a good job with the makeup cause even Edward's jaw seemed to be open.

As I walked up the aisle I could see Esme and Carlisle to the left, and Renee and Charlie to the right. Charlie had a huge grin on his face. Renee was drying tears from her eyes.

We reached the end of the aisle and Billy released my arm, Edward came down the steps and reached for my hand. He helped me up the stairs and onto the altar.

There was a judge and Quilette elder officiating the ceremony. The both took turns and the ceremony flew by quicker than I thought possible. We had both said our "I Do's" twice, once for each official when I suddenly realized Edward was kissing me in front of all these people and we were officially married. It was as if the entire thirty-minute ceremony was over in three. When Edward grabbed my hand and we walked the aisle together I was happier than I thought was possible.

He guided me back to the staging tent and kissed me with a passion I hadn't never known was possible. I wondered how I could ever doubt him. Our moment was interrupted when the rest of the wedding party followed Alice in to the tent.

"There's plenty of time for the that later," she joked. "But first you two need to greet your guests and don't' forget you have the first dance."

"Dance? Ugh?" I said. The klutzy teenage Bella was never too far from my thoughts.

"Don't worry my love, just like at the prom." Edward said with his cold arm around my waist. I smiled up at him remembering the night we danced at Cullen Manor.

Charlie came in to the tent with Renee. I could tell he was tired. "Hi Mom and Dad," I said walking over to them with Edward in tow.

"Bella," Charlie said. "So beautiful and happy. Renee do you see our daughter?"

"Of course I do Charlie," she smiled. "I am so happy for you two. I have never seen a couple more in love than the one that stood before me on the altar today."

I blushed, as much as I could that is. "Dad, you know at some point tonight you have to dance with me."

"Proudly," he said. He motioned to Renee that he wanted to sit and she led him over to a chair.

Esme and Carlisle approached us next. "Hi Mom and Dad," I said at vampire speed so as not to upset Renee or Charlie. I knew Esme and Carlisle would understand.

Esme tiny hand reached out and brushed my face. "Finally, my family, finally…" and she trailed off.

"Umm excuse me Mrs. Cullen, but I think it is only appropriate that I get a dance as well," Carlisle said.

"Mrs. Cullen, me…" I stammered. "Holy crow…"

Edward started laughing hysterically at my reaction. "Unless you would rather I go by Mr. Swan…"

"No, no, no. It's just I dreamed about it for so long it's hard to believe it's real." I said hugging him and pulling him closer.

For the next few minutes we talked with everyone from the wedding party. Billy Black rolled in with a big glass of wine and offered me some.

"No thanks Billy, you know me, I can't hold my liquor."

Alice announced that we needed to get lined up, the DJ they hired would be announcing the wedding party. Group by group they marched out and I heard the DJ say their names. I was shaking when it was out turn, I don't know why, but I had the worst case of butterflies. Edward skillfully walked me through the seated crowd and up to the dance floor as the DJ yelled, "Ladies and Gentleman for the first time ever, I would like to introduce Edward and Isabella Cullen!"

The music started, Clare De Lune, and Edward started dancing with me like he had at the prom all those years before. I thought back about that girl, that Bella, so much more innocent than one standing here today. That Bella was somewhat naïve, foolish even. There were a lot of differences between the Bella that was here today and the one unwillingly went to the prom years ago. There was one thing that was the same, I was just as in love with Edward as I was then.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, "what are you thinking?"

"That… That I am the luckiest girl in the world."

The rest of the wedding party started to dance, joined by other people from the wedding. When the song was over I made my way over to father to see how he was feeling.

"I'm fine Bella, fine. Fit as a fiddle." He said laughing.

"If you need to lie down there's an RV right there for you," I said pointing at the monstrous vehicle parked at the edge of the pavilion.

"Is that what that's for? I thought it had something to do with the Cullen's love of camping."

"Maybe you should lie down a bit Dad…" I suggested.

"And miss any of my daughters wedding? No way. This is one dream I refuse to wake up from."

"He still thinks he is dreaming Bella," Renee explained.

Nothing was going to convince him otherwise.

The rest of the wedding went by in a blur. Thankfully, Alice decided against all the tacky things like the when the groom removes the garter belt, and stayed with the classy theme. I danced with my father, Sam Jr., Carlisle and Isaac. Well I should say I stood there as Isaac hopped up and down. Jacob and I shared a dance and Billy rolled out to the floor at one point and did a few neat tricks on his wheelchair.

When the DJ announced it was the final dance of the evening I couldn't believe how sad I was that it was over. Edward grabbed me in his arms, and I think we danced. I am not sure, I was so lost in his eyes.

Alice had created the perfect evening. If you told me she had painted the stars in the sky I would have believed you. We said our goodbyes to everyone as a large black limo pulled up. Charlie was asleep in the RV with a nurse, so I didn't disturb him. I told my mother I loved her again and as Alice pushed me in the limo. I crawled in and cuddled up next to Edward. The black divider between the driver and us came down.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, my name is Emmett and I will be your driver this evening." Emmett was wearing a full limo driver outfit with a hat and everything. "We will be making one stop this evening at the Grand Hyatt in Seattle unless you feel the need to stop somewhere else. Don't worry Bella, I will raise the divider for your privacy in just one moment. Not that it matters with my vampire hearing…" He gave me a naughty smile as Edward growled.

"The Grand Hyatt?" I asked Edward.

"Honeymoon suite of course." He said as he fingers played with curls in my hair.

The limo started to move at a normal speed, but as soon as we were off Quileute land Emmett floored it. We made it to the hotel in a slightly over an hour. As we pulled in the divider lowered again. Emmett again did his best impersonation of an airline pilot.

"Ladies and Edward, welcome to the Grand Hyatt your final stop on this journey. I will be leaving you but someone else will be here tomorrow to pick you at noon. Thank you for riding with Emmett Express, the only way to travel."

The car stopped and I heard the trunk pop open. Emmett opened the door on my side of the car and gave me a hand getting out. There was a suitcase next to him no doubt packed by Alice. He gave me a big hug that would have been bone splitting had I been human. "See you later Sis!" He said with an enthusiasm that bordered on scary.

Edward grabbed the bag and we started to walk into the hotel when we were met by an army of hotel staff. "You must be Mr. And Mrs. Cullen," said a man with a huge moustache. "We have been waiting for you." He smiled as he reached for the suitcase. I started to get nervous, what did Alice do now?


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

The manager with the enormous moustache motioned to one of the bellboys to grab our bag. He continued speaking, "We have, as per your request, reserved the top three floors of the hotel for your convenience. All the rooms are available to you, but the Honeymoon Suite has been prepared at the request of your wedding coordinator, a Ms. Alice."

"Thank you," said Edward, as we waited at the elevators.

The elevator door opened and the bellboy with the suitcase and the moustache manager stepped on with us. They pressed the button for the thirty-first floor, the top. As we exited the elevator both of them led us to our room and as soon as we inside the bellboy turned sharply and walked out.

"I hope it is to your liking?" said the moustache, I mean the man with the moustache. It had to be the biggest moustache in the history of facial hair.

"It's perfect," said Edward as he slid his hand in his pocket. He started to hand the manager a bill, how much I couldn't tell because Edward was palming it like he did that night when we first had dinner together in Port Angeles.

"No thank you sir. Ms. Alice has already taken care of the staff and made us promise to leave you alone unless you call and ask for something." He said bowing and backing out of the room. "The key to the elevators is on the counter. We have locked off all three floors for the evening and no one will be up to bother you unless you call. Just press 1 on the phone and it will ring my office and I will see whatever you need is attended to instantly."

"Thank you," said Edward again as the door closed behind and the man and his moustache disappeared.

As soon as the door clicked Edward ran at vampire speed to my side. "Mrs. Cullen, I was supposed to carry you across the threshold, but I knew you wouldn't let me with those people here."

"You can carry me across the threshold to the bedroom," I said coyly flashing him some thigh through the slit in my wedding dress.

"You will be the death of me," Edward growled playfully. He scooped me and had me in the bedroom in less than a second, pausing only slightly so I noticed we were crossing the threshold of the room. Once I was on the bed he slowed down to human speed, like he always did when we were intimate.

I realized why Alice rented the top three floors of the hotel. Vampires are very loud when making love, and with the passion of our wedding night added in, I am surprised we didn't keep every guest in the building up all night.

The room came with a hot tub, so at ten am Edward and I jumped in. It felt so good, the hot water against my cold skin, and when Edward slid in next to me it only amplified the sensation. We made love in the hot tub and then Edward reminded me we needed to check out at noon. I would have thought we could have had a late check out seeing as how we rented over 100 rooms, but all my wedding night fantasies had been fulfilled, so I was content to jump in the shower.

I opened the suitcase Alice sent us while Edward showered. Not only was there a clothes to change in to there was a special bag for me to put my wedding dress in. The outfit Alice sent was adorable and she included sneakers, which I appreciated after wearing ballet slippers since the day before.

Edward emerged from the bathroom looking like a Greek god, but with a towel around his waist. Feeling frisky I ran by at vampire speed, pulled it off him and grabbed the suitcase with his clothes. I stood on the other side of the room holding the towel in my hand and the suitcase in the other, staring gleefully at Edward's naked perfection.

"Very funny Bella," he said playfully. "Should I walk through the lobby like this?"

I tilted my head to think about it. Edward walking through the lobby naked, could you imagine the look on the women _and_ men's faces? I would definitely pay money to see that. And now that I was officially a Cullen I needed to get it on more of the prank pulling. Edward, took advantage of my momentary loss of concentration and ran over and grabbed the suitcase from my hand.

"Not fair!" I yelled and stamped my foot.

"All is fair in love and war, and clothing, just ask Alice…" Edward said laughing at himself. I stood there pouting while he dressed in seconds. "If you really want me to walk naked through the lobby I will do it, I want you to be happy."

"Nope." I said coming to my senses. "All mine and I am not sharing." I said pointing at him.

"I know the feeling," he said embracing me and kissing my neck. I heard a knock at the front door, which ruined the moment. I could small the cheap cologne of Mr. Mustache.

Edward groaned and ran over to the door and opened. "Good afternoon Mr.. Cullen. I wanted you to know that we have set you up with a late checkout, you can stay the next few days if you would like in fact. However we are going to let other people on the floors starting at one o'clock. How was your evening?"

"Wonderful," Edward replied. "Thank you for the late check out but I think we are ready go, no need to send someone to get out bag, I can handle it." Edward slipped him a bill, "Please share that with your excellent staff." The moustache didn't look this time either, he put his hand in his pocket and graciously thanked Edward again before disappearing down the hall. Edward walked over and left a bill on the dresser, grabbed the suitcase and gave me one last kiss before we exited the honeymoon suite.

I was snuggled close to his body as the elevator went down. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and felt like I would start purring any second. The lobby was hopping with people coming and going. Edward walked over to the counter and slid the room key to the attendant. As we walked outside I saw the limo pull up to the front door. It was good there was an awning cause it was a bright sunny day. A porter opened the back door and I heard Edward growl so softly that no one else could hear it but me. I followed him to the trunk and asked him what was wrong.

"That man had some disgusting thoughts about you." He said at vampire speed. No one could tell or hear since the open trunk was obscuring their vision. "He also said I could never get a woman as hot as you if I wasn't rich."

I snorted. Edward relaxed. He closed the trunk and we walked back to the open door where the porter was standing at attention.

As we passed the porter who was holding the door open like he was standing attention at Buckingham Palace I paused. "Oh look Edward. That outfit reminds me of when I met you. You were so handsome, you swept me off my feet instantly."

"Please don't remind me my love, my bus boy days were not my happiest." He said as we climbed in the limo.

"Sorry dear," I said faking apology. "Of course the suit did look much better on you…" I tried to make it sound like I was whispering but said it loud enough hoping the porter could hear. I wasn't sure if he did, but the louder than necessary slam of the door answered my question and Edward and I broke into hysterical laughter.

"What was that about?" said Jasper from the front seat, acting as our driver this afternoon.

"That young man had some disgusting thoughts about my Bella…"

"And some not so nice one's about my husband." I finished.

"Right now he is cursing himself for not joining the gym at the hotel. He gets an employee discount. Ha Ha Ha" Edward said.

"Wow, you two are going to be more trouble than I thought." Jasper said putting the limo into drive. "And how was your evening?" he asked while moving his eyebrows up and down.

"None of your business," Edward said sternly.

"Alice told me all about it, hot tub, nice touch, didn't think you had it in you." Jasper said mockingly.

Edward started to get up from his seat as if he was going to attack but I pulled him down. "Can you just hold me until we get home?" I asked. "Then you can kick his ass?" The divider slid up as I curled up in a ball on Edward, my beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful husband's lap.

_A/N: A little fluff for ya! But this is Bella's life, so you know bad luck is just around the corner. Or more like down the highway, take the Forks exit, go through town and find the Cullen mansion. Stay Tuned!_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: My lawyers say Stephenie is not willing to negotiate at all! So I am calling in the OJ Simpson defense team to help me. If they could get him off, then they must be good. Twilight will be mine!

**Chapter 34:**

Jasper's driving was a little slower than Emmett's, I think he was trying to give us some more post-wedding time together. Still we were back in Fork's in slightly under two hours. I could see the local grocery store out the window when Edward suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jasper," he said ominously. "Jasper put down the divider." The black divider slowly descended. Jasper peered back over his seat.

"What can I do for you?" asked Jasper sounding very serene.

"They're at the house." Edward said.

"Of course they are, that's where we're going." Jasper chuckled.

"No, I mean the Volturi."

"What?!" I yelled at the same time as Jasper.

"Alice is screaming at me with her mind, she is telling me that Jane, Alec and Aro are in the house waiting for us. She wants me to make sure Bella knows not to touch Aro."

"Why not?" I wondered aloud, not sure what the danger was.

"Because if he touches you he can see all your thoughts," Jasper explained.

"So…" I wondered.

"Well for one, we don't know if his power will work on Bella, I can't see her thoughts so he might not be able to either." Edward was having this conversation with himself it appeared. He wasn't looking at anyone as he spoke. "But of course if he can he would see that her parents know what we are. Of course that's only if he can see her mind. Carlisle is telling me not to worry, that means I should be worried. And Rosalie… Oh no…"

I gasped. "What Edward,"

"Rosalie attacked Jane. Of course that got her nowhere, Jane just grinned and sent Rosalie into a spasm of pain, she was writhing on the floor. Emmett keeps replaying it in his mind and getting angrier. It's not Rose's fault, Jane was goading her into it, she loves to abuse her gift."

Jasper was driving as fast as he could drive a limo in the middle of Forks. I grabbed my cell phone from my purse.

"It's worse. I don't think it's just the three of them, I think there are more many more." Edward announced. At least ten more. "Wait, most of them are blocking their thoughts so I can't tell what's going on… but one of them is… No………….."

Jasper wasn't even looking forward now. He was staring at Edward while driving the limo at close to 100 mph. "What," he pleaded.

"They know about the wolves."

I dialed Jacob but he didn't answer. Stupid werewolf, stop screening your calls. I tried Sam as well and got his voice mail. We were a minute away from Cullen Manor and so I texted Jacob, Sam and everyone else I could in La Push.

Volturi are at Cullen mansion. They know about you. Not sure how or how many, but at least 13. Get everyone together and go to meeting place on border. Wait for me to contact before you do anything.

I hit send as we pulled into the driveway. I knew the clearing was far enough away that the none of the Volturi could smell the wolves, but close enough that they could come quickly if we needed them.

The limo pulled to a screeching stop and we all jumped out of the car at vampire speed. Edward had his arm around me and kept telling me everything would be ok. I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or me.

We walked in the front door and saw everyone was in the living room, seated on opposite sides. Aro, who I recognized from the picture in Carlisle's office, popped up right away.

"Well hello," he said in a friendly manor. "Edward, it's been so long, Jasper how are you?" He said as he seemingly glided across the floor towards us. "And you must be Bella, Edward told me all about you not too long ago." As he said this made a motion as if to try and kiss my hand. But I remembered what Edward said and pulled back, I nodded my head as means of an acknowledgement. The look on his face changed momentarily but then he recomposed himself and went back to where he was seated.

Jasper, Edward and I walked in and stood at the end of the couch. Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie were seated. Emmett sat on the arm at the other end.

"Well now that you are all here," Aro started, "I can explain why I have come all this way. It's rare for me to leave Volterra, but I felt this was important enough to warrant my presence. You see, we monitor the world closely from our little home, making sure that our kind follows the rules mostly. It's a tiresome job but important." He stood up and started pacing.

"About twenty-six years or so ago, we started seeing reports in newspapers from this area about giant wolves. A preposterous thought we assumed and eventually the reports stopped. But from the very first mention I was bothered by some nagging thought that told me I was wrong to doubt the existence of our worst enemy. Because of my gift, I have thousands of people's memories stored in my mind, and it takes some time to sort through them all and I had other things to deal with as you can imagine."

"A few months ago I was thinking fondly back to the time when Carlisle stayed with us in Volterra." He nodded in Carlisle's direction. "Your peculiar diet has always intrigued me, even if I didn't agree with it. Well that set of a chain of thoughts, leading to Edward, you son." He turned and looked at Edward for a moment and then went back to pacing.

"As I assume you know, Edward came to me some time ago and asked me to kill him, which I of course refused, no point in wasting such a talent, and of course, out of respect to you Carlisle. I was rummaging through his thoughts, about the peculiar human girl who affected him so strongly. Sadly, I thought she was dead until I arrived here earlier today. I was happy to discover that she was not dead, and that you two were married only yesterday. A happy ending, I like those. That's why I hope you will not make this difficult for me…"

He sighed. "In Edward's thought's I saw memories that disturbed me greatly. I saw Carlisle and Edward making a pact with werewolves not to kill them. I was astounded at this memory. Of course Carlisle could have contacted us and we would have sent an army over to destroy them immediately, why make a pact. Then I remembered your peculiar viewpoints on life Carlisle and I was not happy…"

He looked at Carlisle with a sad expression. "After much discussion with my brothers, we made a decision. Since you did not tell the wolves of your existence, they knew from others, we would make a deal with you."

He stopped pacing and looked at all of us squarely in the eyes one at a time. "If you will help us destroy the wolves, than we will go on as if this never happened. If not, I am afraid we will have to kill you all, except Bella."

He looked at me and took a step in my direction. "As you have only been a member of this family for a day, I don't think it is fair that you should suffer from there choices made long before you were born. You will be welcome to join us in Volterra." He said smiling.

I paused for one brief second before I replied. "I have been a Cullen since the day I met Edward. Everything I have done, every decision I have made, since that day, has been based on my love for them and my desire to prove my worthiness to them. Even when I hated Edward for leaving me, he was still the most powerful force in my life."

"Very well said," Aro pronounced. "Then you will agree to whatever terms they decide?"

"No," I glared at him. "I will not allow anyone to kill the wolves."

"What do you care about some worthless mutts, filthy disgusting beasts?" he mocked to the delight of Jane and Alec.

"They are as much my family as the Cullens." As I spoke I could feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I didn't answer, but I knew who it was.

Aro, Jane and Alec burst out laughing. Jane was bent over trying to contain herself.

"When Victoria bit me, she left me alone to cause as much mayhem as possible. The wolves took me in, they gave me home, they helped me control myself, gave me love and protection. You can laugh all you want, but I won't let you touch them."

"And what are you going to do to stop us?" Aro said snickering.

"You mean, what are we going to do to stop you." Edward answered. The laughter stopped.

"So that is your answer Carlisle?" Aro asked. "You realize that there are more than the three of us here, I would not be so foolish as to leave my self unprotected."

"There are thirteen of you total." Edward replied.

"Carlisle?" Aro asked again his eyebrows raised in anticipation of the answer.

"You knew where my family stood before you got here, so why the charade?" Carlisle asked.

"It was not a charade, it was a chance for you to redeem yourself. I was very fond of you Carlisle, I am very disappointed that thing have to be this way but you have made your choice I am afraid." He sat back down in his chair with a look on his face of no concern, as if we were debating the weather and not the fate of dozens of people.

"According to you, we have broken no rules. And since your rules are so important to you, how can you justify your decision?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"It is the spirit of the rules that you have broken. I can't have that." Aro replied coolly.

"I don't think that's the problem at all, I think you're scared. You don't like that my family has grown like it has. You feel threatened, if I am not mistaken, we are the largest coven outside of Volterra, isn't that what you are really worried about Aro?" Carlisle said pointedly.

Jane's head shot around and she started to grin at Carlisle. Rosalie saw it like the rest of us and sprang from her seat on the couch. Rosalie may not like me much, but she loved Carlisle with all her heart. Jane's head turned slightly and Rosalie fell to the floor in agony. Emmett stood up to attack Jane but when Jane's head flinched in his direction he sat back down quickly. She didn't even need to use her gift on him he was so scared. She started laughing again. It made me sick.

Aro thought that he had won so he sat back down casually grinning. "You made your choice," he chuckled. And Jane and Alec started to move in our direction.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own it so stop asking me

**Chapter 35:**

_"According to you, we have broken no rules. And since your rules are so important to you, how can you justify your decision?" Carlisle asked calmly._

_"It is the spirit of the rules that you have broken. I can't have that." Aro replied coolly._

_"I don't think that's the problem at all, I think you're scared. You don't like that my family has grown like it has. You feel threatened, if I am not mistaken, we are the largest coven outside of Volterra, isn't that what you are really worried about Aro?" Carlisle said pointedly._

_Jane's head shot around and she started to grin at Carlisle. Rosalie saw it like the rest of us and sprang from her seat on the couch. Rosalie may not like me much, but she loved Carlisle with all her heart. Jane's head turned slightly and Rosalie fell to the floor in agony. Emmett stood up to attack Jane but when Jane's head flinched in his direction he sat back down quickly. She didn't even need to use her gift on him he was so scared. She started laughing again. It made me sick._

_Aro thought that he had won so he sat back down casually grinning. "You made your choice," he chuckled. And Jane and Alec started to move in our direction._

I stepped in front of everyone. "If you ever do that to anyone else in my family," I spit out, "I will kill you."

Edward tried to stop me from talking but I couldn't be controlled. Jane turned towards me slowly; she was milking the moment for all it was worth. She moved slwoly never breaking my gaze. When she was ready, she gave me biggest grin she had yet that day. She was ready to start cackling when I fell to the floor in pain.

Nothing happened.

Jane looked nervously at her brother. Then again she shot a look at me. This time would be different. I opened my mind, like I did when I wanted Edward to hear me, just enough so I would know when her power hit me, then I reflected it, right back at her.

Jane fell to the floor screaming. She was kicking her feet into the wall and smashing it to pieces. The sound emanating from her tiny body was terrifying; it made goosebumps on my arm.

Edward yanked me and the connection was cut. For a brief second I thought I saw something I hadn't noticed before, but I wasn't sure.

Jane was still in agony on the floor trying to recover. Her brother was at her side and Aro's face looked whiter than usual, which was saying something since is a vampire.

Edward whispered in my ear at vampire speed that he could hear Jane trying to stop her gift, but she couldn't. I was controlling it and forcing her to hurt herself.

"Well that changes things a bit," Rosalie said mockingly.

Jane hadn't been made fun of in a long time, and she obviously didn't like it. Without even moving from the ground she looked up at Rosalie and started to grin. Rosalie started screaming again.

Everything after that happened so fast it was a blur. I don't know how I knew I could do it, but I did, it was the image I had seen right before Edward snapped me out of my concentration before. I made that squinty face that I make when I want Edward to hear me, and it was like I had a mirror in front of me. I could spread it wider or make it smaller. I could curve the edges and redirect it, my mind, which always had blocked mental powers in the past, actually created a shield that I could use to protect others. In a way I always knew it was there, I was just never fully aware of it, and I had never needed it before.

I spread the shield in front of Rosalie and the screaming stopped. I turned it slightly and Jane was back on the ground in pain. It wasn't as much pain as the last time though and I soon learned why. Both Aro and Alec were also in pain. Jane's gift was bouncing off my protection and reflecting back on the others. With the slightest twist of my head I could make the reflection flow in one direction, or dissipate into several. I decided to turn the full force of her horrible gift on Aro.

Jane could do nothing but watch in horror as Aro fell to the floor and cowered in a fetal position. His smooth persona shattered as he yelled louder than Jane.

Once I directed all of Jane's gift on Aro, Alec was free to move and he turned and faced me. I was ready to move my shield in front of me fully when I heard Edward speak.

"I wouldn't try it Alec, you saw what she did to your sister's gift, she can do the same to yours."

"Make her stop," Alec cried.

"Not unless you agree to our terms," Carlisle said.

I lessened the pain on Aro and spread so it so that Jane and Aro were splitting it with him.

"Leave here now without harming anyone, and never return and leave us and the wolves alone forever. If you agree to this, we won't tell anyone that the elite members of the Volturi guard were defeated, if you don't… We have no choice but to kill you."

Alec was looking down at Aro for a signal a sign of what to do. But Aro couldn't answer, he was screaming too loud.

Edward whispered in my ear to turn the full power on Jane so Aro could answer. I think Edward was enjoying watching her suffer, he told me once that she had used it on him when he went to the the Volturi and asked them to kill him. I did it and Jane's screaming increased while Aro tried to calm himself.

Aro's eyes were blood red. He glared at Carlisle with so much venom it would have made a human die from fright. But Carlisle was no mere human. He was the proud leader of a family who Aro had threatened to destroy. He was a man, something Aro, in all his years of living, had never become.

Aro's usually melodic voice changed, it sounded more like a snake when he hissed the word,"Never"

I immediately turned the shield slightly so that Aro, Alec and Jane also struggled in pain. The pain was less intense spread across all three, but they were all incapacitated when Carlisle replied.

"I am sorry to hear that."

Rosalie pounced from her seat and punched Jane with a right hook worthy of a boxing movie. As it connected I heard Rosalie say, "bitch," and then saw Jane's body fly through the wall and land in the front yard. Rosalie and Emmett pounced on her so quick and with Emmett's strength she was pulled apart in seconds.

Edward and Jasper grabbed Alec and decapitated him almost as quickly, and I let the shield down since there was no threat from Jane or Alec anymore.

There was a threat from the rest of the Volturi guard however. When they saw Jane land in the front yard they came streaming from the around the house to fight. My gift was of no use in physical battle and the Volturi were much more experienced than most of us. They also outnumbered us 11-8. Aro and Carlisle never moved, they both stared at each other, both daring the other to go first.

Alice and Esme streaked out the hole in the wall to the front yard and I followed. And all around me people were fighting. We we're holding our own but I wasn't sure for how long. Edward had to save Rosalie twice and he was so worried about protecting me that kept getting slashed. Emmett's strength made it possible for him to fight two of them at once, and Alice was always one step ahead of her attackers. Esme's ferociousness was in direct contrast to her usual sweetness. Her motherly instincts overpowered all else and she lashed out at one of the guards with such force that the guard was almost sliced in two.

Jasper kept yelling orders to me and others, he was trying to help me, knowing that I had the least experience. I was dancing around, using my speed to keep the guard who was attacking me from getting to close. I knew that it was just a game of cat and mouse, and eventually they would catch me. I also knew we were in trouble.

I opened my mind to Edward. "I'll be right back!" There were three Volturi guard members attacking him, I ran and knocked in to one as hard as I could, sending him flying into one of the other guards. I hoped the guard member who had been attacking me would follow me as I entered the forest, and luckily he did. He was almost as fast as I was, but not quite, and I knew the land better.

As he chased me I could smell them, all of them standing and waiting for my signal. I hoped they were ready for this one.

I burst into the clearing where Jacob, Sam and the rest of the wolves stood fully phased. There was a line of nine of them, all prepared to attack. When Jacob saw the vampire follow me into the clearing I saw his wolf smile as he and Sam pounced on stunned vampire.

"Everyone else, follow me!" I screamed as I turned around and headed back to Cullen Manor. "Remember, don't attack the Cullens!" I screamed and they all rolled their eyes at me in unison.

They couldn't run as fast as I could but we were fast, and from what I could see when I got back, we were just in time. The three Guard attacking Edward had him cornered and and Esme's attacker had her on the ground. The wolves didn't need any prodding, they attacked like a well-trained squadron, and in no time, the tables were turned.

I jumped in the air and knocked the Guard who was on top of Esme flying. Esme ran over to me and I pulled the guards feet and Esme pulled his hands and we succeeded in pulling him in two, right along the line where Esme had slashed him earlier.

Edward was one on one with a guard now that the wolves had taken two of the others. Every time the guard moved Edward read his mind so he knew what he was planning, and within seconds, Edward was on him, his teeth ripping into the Guard's neck.

Emmett and Rosalie had destroyed the Guard members they were battling. And so they ran over to help Alice and Jasper.

The wolves were having a field day. They were like a cat with a mouse. They were batting around Guard members and snapping with their jaws like children in a playground.

Edward growled and with a massive pull he ripped the head off the guard member he had bitten and ran over to me.

There were only a few Guard left fighting, and between the wolves and the rest of my family they were severely outnumbered. As quickly as the battle had begun, it was over as Jasper destroyed the last of the Guard.

I felt something rub up against my leg and looked down to see Jane's disembodied head rolling by, pushed by her detached arm. I screamed at the macabre sight and Edward looked up to make sure I wasn't being harmed.

"We need to start a fire, and gather up all the pieces," he explained. In less than thirty seconds we had two bonfires started and Edward and I started gathering limbs and heads from all over. Everyone joined in scouring the grounds for remains and throwing them into the flames, as purple smoke filled the air.

"Bella, your eyes," said Edward as watched me following the smoke. "They are pitch black. I have never seen them so dark."

"She needs to eat," Esme said looking at me.

"I just hunted two days ago, I'm fine." I said irritated.

Jasper walked over and bent down so he could look me straight in the face. "I have heard of this. When I was with in the south, we had one vampire's whose gift was so powerful it drained them of their life source. With humans they would get tired, but in our case it's like being a newborn, we burn the blood in side of us to fuel our gift. Bella is probably starving, in the vampire sense, hence the pitch black eyes."

"Fine so I will go hunt once we are done," I said defiantly. I had no idea why I was being so difficult.

I watched the smoke climb in to the air and noticed another fire out in the clearing where the wolves had been waiting. Jacob and Sam came streaking in to the yard a moment later, looking around at the wreckage.

The wolf Jacob approached Edward. He spoke to him through his mind.

"No, no one was hurt." Edward answered his query.

Jacob spoke again. Edward laughed.

"I am sorry we didn't save any more for your fun, but there is one more for you to destroy." He pointed to the window that was in the living room. Through it, I could see that neither Carlise nor Aro had moved the entire battle. "Carlisle won't kill him, he feels a loyalty to Aro, but you have no such allegiance, so be my guest."

Jacob's big wolf grin appeared again and all at once he, Sam, Paul and Quil ran straight for the window and smashed through it. They grabbed Aro and dragged him out the hole in the wall, and as soon as he was close to the flames, pulled him apart with ease and threw him in the fire. He didn't even try to fight.

When the last piece of Aro hit the flames, the wolves all started celebrating. I wished I could join in with them but I wasn't in the mood. Carlisle still hadn't moved from his seat, it was as if the wolves hadn't just smashed through his wall. I started to walk towards him while watching the smoke climb and change direction with the wind. This being Forks, a storm was coming in and the wind was blowing from all directions.

I had reached the house when the wind changed direction again and I was hit with the most incredible smell I had ever experienced. As a human I thought Edward's scent was amazing, but that was nothing compared to this. It was a glorious odor, so powerful I felt it envelop all my senses. The smell was coming from the woods, and I had to go to it. I ran faster than I thought possible, flying across the ground faster than Edward could move. I had never felt a yearning this strong in my life… it was the smell of pure desire. The sweet sweet smell of... human blood.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

_I had reached the house when the wind changed direction again and I was hit with the most incredible smell I had ever experienced. As a human I thought Edward's smell was amazing, but that was nothing compared to this. It was a glorious odor, so powerful I felt it envelop all my senses. The smell was coming from the woods, and I had to go to it. I ran faster than I thought possible, flying across the ground. I had never felt a yearning this strong in my life… it was the smell of pure desire. The smell of human blood._

I ran into the woods as fast as my vampire feet could carry me. The smell of human blood was the most incredible scent I had ever experienced. As the wind changed direction it got weaker and stronger, but it didn't matter, I had already honed in on my target and was salivating at the thought of tasting it.

Why had I denied myself this pleasure for so long? Just thinking about this wonderful blood going down my throat was far better than sex. Every instinct in my body yearned to devour the human who was less than 100 feet away.

I adjusted my pattern slightly so I could get there quicker. The burning in the back of my throat was the most powerful sensation I had ever felt.

I burst through the trees and saw my prey directly ahead of me. The venom started to flow into my mouth, the taste was strangely sweet, as if the fluid was alive and anticipating the moment when it would co-mingle with the human's blood. Bliss was milliseconds away. Like a cobra I opened my mouth ready to strike.

That's when I heard two words. "Aunty Bella?"

I tried to hold up but the blood was too alluring. I knew it was my godson standing there but I didn't care. The struggle in my body was intense; I felt my soul splitting in two as I fought the overwhelming desire to strike the human I most loved in the world.

The world went into slow motion. I felt my body recoil as I fought to resist the siren call of my most base desire.

With every ounce of energy left in my being, I struggled against the urge to become the monster that lived inside me. I saw Sam Jr.'s eye's and in them I saw all the years of love I had known for him and from him, it was enough, just barely enough, to give me the strength to resist at least for a moment.

As I started to pull myself away I was hit harder than I had ever been in my life, struck by a force so strong I sailed close to a hundred feet in the air. But not before I saw the look of terror on Sam Jr.'s face.

I landed with a thud and smashed a tree in two. I looked up to see Edward running next to me. As soon as I hit the ground he scooped me up and ran.

"Edward, Sam…"

"He's safe now, you need to hunt…"

"No, he's terrified, I need to go to him…"

"He'll be okay, you didn't bite him, just scared him a bit." Edward said trying to comfort me.

"I know I didn't bite him, I stopped myself, I couldn't hurt him, I don't know how I stopped but I did…"

"That would explain the odd look on your face when I got there, it reminded me of the look on your face the day I found in you Port Angeles."

"I need to go back to him…" I cried struggling against Edward's firm grasp.

"Not until you have eaten," Edward said defiantly refusing to release me.

"But he needs me…"

"Bella please, there is a herd of deer around the bend, just eat and you will feel much better."

"No!" I screamed. The sound bounced off the trees and the forest and echoed everywhere.

Edward never stopped running he just held me tighter and kissed my forehead and told me he loved me over and over again. When I smelled the deer I struggled a little more. I didn't want to eat, I wanted to go to Sam Jr. I wasn't sure why I felt this need, and it scared me. What if I couldn't resist this time?

The deer must have sensed our presence because they started to flee as we got close. Edward was fast, but carrying me was slowing us down and the deer had a nice head start. Never mind the fact that I was still fighting to get back to Sam Jr., to console or devour him I didn't know.

Up ahead one of the deer stumbled, and that was all the time Edward needed. We were on top of the animal before it could get up. Edward tore a gash in his neck and as soon as the smell of its blood hit my nose I felt the desire to nourish my body with it. I sucked the deer dry as Edward captured another deer and brought it to me.

He was right, I was much hungrier than I thought. Usually one deer would have been enough for me, but I had four before I felt full.

The burning sensation in my throat quelled and my senses came back to me. The horror of what I had almost done hit me harder than Edward had earlier. I curled up in a ball on the ground, holding my knees with my arms and begged Edward to kill me.


	37. Chapter 37

_I curled up in a ball on the ground, holding my knees with my arms and begged Edward to kill me._

**Chapter 37:****  
**

I don't know how long I sat there. Edward was rubbing small circles in my back but I wouldn't move, I couldn't move. I knew he was saying words, but none of them sunk in, it was just sound buzzing in my ears.

I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't hear him approach. I don't know if Edward tried to warn me, if he did it didn't register.

"Get away from her!" I heard a voice scream and I zoomed back in to focus. Sam Jr. was standing twenty feet from me and making a face I had never seen before. A horrible face, one that was full of hate.

"Sam?" I said confused.

"I said get away from her!" he screamed at Edward.

"Sam why are you yelling at Edward?" I wondered nervously.

"He thinks I attacked you back in the clearing," Edward informed to me at vampire speed.

"I'll kill you if you don't move now!" Sam Jr. yelled and I stood up slowly and walked towards him at slower than human speed. Edward didn't move from the spot where we had been sitting.

"Sam it's ok, I am the one you should be mad at," I said trying to calm him down.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked when I finally made it over to him.

"Edward wouldn't hurt me. He was helping me." I said confused by his look still. "Sam what are you doing?"

"I am going to become a wolf and kill him," he said with so much anger in his voice that I got scared.

"Sam stop, you don't want to phase if you don't have to. Edward was protecting both of us. Please relax and I will explain."

He didn't relax, but his face stopped contorting. He glared at Edward.

"I am sorry Sam, but I have to leave. I thought I was different but I'm not, I can't be around you anymore."

"Why, cause of him?" he said pointing at Edward and making a face again.

"No. Because of me, what I am." I said sadly.

"You're my godmother, how has that changed." Sam Jr. asked.

"I am a vampire. I need blood to survive, and today I almost attacked you."

"If you need blood all you have to do is ask. And you didn't attack me." He said very matter of factly.

"Never say that again." I screamed. "Your blood is sacred and I almost drank it." I said shamefully.

"But you didn't. Grandpa Black always says the crime is not in thought, it is in the action. We all think of bad things, only terrible people do them."

Errr. "Sam maybe I am not saying this right," I said frustrated. "I am a horrible animal and I almost killed the human I love the most."

"But you didn't. And you wouldn't. I know that in my heart." He said staring me in the eyes.

"I don't have a heart," I said wishing I could cry.

"Technically that is not true," said Edward carefully. "Your heart may not beat, but it is full of more love than I thought possible. Bella you saved everyone's life today. Your gift comes from your love. Don't you see that?"

"What did she do?" asked Sam suddenly less angry.

"She protected everyone, she stood up for good. She was a hero." Edward said walking slowly towards us.

"I always knew she was. She used to call me her little hero but I always thought it was backwards. Some of the happiest times of my life are when she has been around. She always made me feel special, like I could do anything."

"You can," I mumbled.

"Bella please," pleaded Edward. "You had no idea how your power worked, that it would drain you like that. If you had you never would have let yourself get so hungry."

"No," I screamed and turned away.

"Aunty Bella, don't leave…" said Sam with a voice so tender I almost burst.

"I'm horrible," I said as I started to walk off. I would run as soon as he couldn't see me and never stop until…

"Wait!," Sam Jr. shouted. I paused. He choose his words carefully when he spoke. "When I was five you told me you loved me. And I asked if there was anything I could do to make you stop loving me, you know, a stupid kid question. But you told me no, you would never stop loving me. Your love was unconditional no matter what I did or said. You said when you agreed to be my godmother you made a deal to love me forever. Well doesn't that work both ways? Can't I love you no matter what you think you are?"

"No," I said through dry sobs.

"Bella my love," said Edward. "Leaving is not always the best solution. I know that better than anyone…"

"Shut up, Edward," I said but I ran to his side and grabbed his hand. He smiled down at me.

It was quiet for a few minutes as I held Edward tight. I wasn't sure if I would ever get to hug him again.

Sam broke the silence. "Aunty Bella," said Sam sheepishly. "I made you this," he reached in his pocket and pulled what looked like a necklace. I didn't take it. He held in front of my face so I could see it. "Uncle Jake helped me, but I did most of it myself. One side has a wolf, the other a bat. I know you don't turn into one but it seemed like the right thing. I have one just like it. Only you and me have them. I made it as your wedding gift. I have been working on it my room."

I looked at his hand and the pendant dangling down from it. I wished I could cry. Not sad cry, happy cry. I hugged him so hard that he said it hurt and I suddenly knew what Emmet felt like when he hugged me when I was human.

"Why were you in the woods alone?" I asked as I reached for the necklace.

"I finished the necklace and went down to show Dad, but Mom told me he and the pack had to deal with something. I got really mad, he should have told me, I could have helped. So I ran out of the house to find everyone."

"Never ever do something like that again," I scolded him like he was four. "You could have been hurt."

"Please, my godmother is a vampire and my dad is a wolf, who's gonna mess with me?" he said grinning.

"Never ever again," I said as I held in my arms, hugging him as tight as I could without hurting him. "Promise you won't do that again," I begged.

"I can't do that. I am a proud Quilette and I will fight for my people."

"No, let me fight, you stay home safe. That's what vampire godmothers do. They protect the people they love. Never ever do that again."

Sam was quiet for a second and I let him go. "I think I get it…" he mumbled.

"Good, let me fight," I said thinking he agreed with me.

"It finally makes some sense to me," he said looking at Edward and I was confused. "I never understood how you could leave my Aunt," he said to Edward. "Now I do. When I was trying to find you two I realized I could die, but I didn't care. I would do anything for my family. I get it now, you cared so much you would sacrifice everything for her. That's the way I feel."

"Never again," I mumbled as I dry sobbed into Edward's chest. "Please." I wasn't sure if I was talking to Sam or Edward when I said it.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed Never Forever. Please review when you get a chance. I also wrote my version of Breaking Dawn which I will start posting next week. Thank you for reading this and thank you Stephenie for the wonderful world of Twilight.

Chapter 38: 

It has been over two months since my wedding and other than my brief honeymoon; I have rarely left my father's side while he was awake. Edward stays with me most of the time, and Billy and others stop by as much as possible.

Carlisle made frequent stops to check on Charlie, but I didn't need to be a doctor to know Charlie's time on this mortal coil was coming to an end. The cancer had quickly ravaged his body, and all anyone could hope for was that he wouldn't suffer too long.

Edward left to hunt and Charlie and I sat alone in his bedroom. He was asleep, like usual. I sat like a statue next to him, trying to remember all the tiny details of our time together.

Charlie's eye's slowly opened, and he squinted to adjust to the sunlight streaming in from the window. When he saw me he smiled.

"Bella, you're still here," he said. It was a statement not a question.

"I told you Dad, I am not going anywhere."

"Where's Edward?"

"Camping with his family."

"Always camping they are," Charlie said and laughed at what he said. "So Bella, this dream I am having, when it ends, how will I know?"

"What do you mean Dad, you're not dreaming. I am really here." Everyone had been telling him this since the moment he first saw me, but he never believed us. He was convinced it was all a dream, the best dream he had ever had.

"So are you here to escort me to whatever's next?" He had never asked me that before.

"What do you mean Dad?" I asked confused.

He sat up quickly. "Bella I finally realized it," he shouted excitedly. "You're an angel, sent here to take me home. I can see by the way you're glowing, you're an angel."

I hadn't noticed that sun was shining in the window was at a perfect angle to illuminate my arms and face, my sparkle.

"Yes Dad, I'm an angel." I said calmly.

"I always knew," Charlie said happily. He opened his eyes wide and studied everything about me. The sparkles of my skin were causing rainbows to dance across his face as he broke into a huge grin. He lay his head back on his pillow, drew in one last breath and never breathed again. I had never seen him so happy, or content or at peace.

My father was off to whatever comes next.

I kneeled down on the floor next to the bed and grabbed his hand in mine. I prayed for the first time in many years. I wished that Charlie would be happy in heaven, that there would always be a big game on television for him to watch. I hoped that the fishing was better where ever he was now, and that policemen were given their just reward in the next life.

I have no idea how long I prayed, but I faintly heard someone saying my voice. I opened one eye to see Edward standing at the door whispering my name.

"Hi," I said when our eye's met.

"Alice is calling Billy so he can be here for the ambulance. We need to go very soon."

"Come here," I said and motioned Edward over with my free hand. "Pray with me please," I begged in a timid voice.

"Of course my love." Edward sat kneeled down next to me and closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes of silence I stood up and he followed. We walked to the door to the hallway and just as I was about to cross the threshold I mouthed, "Good night, Dad. I love you."

I blindly followed Edward down the steps to kitchen where Alice was waiting. She hugged me as I got close.

"Do you think he will forgive me," I asked them both nervously.

"For what?" Alice asked.

"For telling him I was an angel…"

"Bella my love," Edward said pulling me from Alice's arms and into his. "That was not a lie. I knew it since the day I met you. You will always and forever be my angel."

_A/N: Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. I will start posting my version of Breaking Dawn in a few days, it's not as good this in my opinion but who knows... Maybe you will like it. It takes awhile to get going but when it does it's not bad. _


	39. Chapter 39

Hi everyone – first off thanks for all the reviews. They mean so much to me I can't even say.

This isn't really a new chapter per se, but I was re-reading "Never Forever" while trapped at some relatives and I realized that a chapter I had written never uploaded. I added it to the beginning of Chapter 16.

It's nothing major –but it makes the story flow better.

Thanks again for all your kind words!


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry, I didn't mean to add another chapter that isn't a chapter but…

Since so many people have commented on my authors notes I wanted to make sure that it was clear to everyone that they were all a joke. I thought it would be funny to put something other than the standard, "I don't own the characters etc."

I have the utmost respect for Ms. Meyers and her creation and am grateful that she has not blocked people from writing fan fiction like other authors have.

And yes I know there are typos – sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks again –

Bedward


End file.
